Muchas maneras de amar
by Pam Elric
Summary: Después del anime: Ranma tiene algo importante que hacer y decide dejar Nerima. Akane decide ir a buscarlo, pero reencontrarse con su pasado es más complicado de lo que pensó ¿Podrán arreglar las cosas entre ellos? ¿Qué hay de la nueva vida de Ranma?
1. Cuatro años después

Hola! Si, ya se que aún no acabo mi otra historia de Ranma en inglés pero se me ocurrió esta... ya tiene mucho tiempo que traía esta idea en la mente y tenía muchas ganas de escribirla.

De todas maneras sigo escribiendo la otra jeje

En fin, sin más los dejo con la historia, espero que les guste!

...

**Muchas maneras de amar**

**Capítulo 1: Cuatro años después**

...

"Ranma…" una voz femenina lo llamaba. Sin embargo, no era una voz conocida para él.

Se encontraba confundido y solo en medio de un escenario totalmente oscuro, no sabía para dónde dirigirse ni qué hacer. La única pista era esa voz.

"Ranma… ven conmigo…" la voz lo llamó de nuevo. Se dio media vuelta, reconociendo la dirección de la que provenía aquel llamado, y echó a correr hacia la voz. Era una voz hermosa y cálida ¿Sería la voz de Akane?

"Ven, Ranma… te estoy esperando… ven…" seguía diciendo la voz, que cada vez se hacía más fuerte y nítida. No, no era la voz de Akane. Ya podía escucharla más claramente y definitivamente no era su voz ¿Quién era?

"Ranma…" una luz comenzaba a verse a lo lejos, una solitaria luz en medio de la oscuridad que lo cegaba por el contraste. En medio de esa luz estaba ella, la persona que lo llamaba.

Ranma se apresuró aún más pero sentía que por más que se esforzara, no podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido. Apenas podía divisar su silueta. Trató de estirar su brazo hacia ella y ella lo imitó. Pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano y sus manos no podían tocarse.

¿Por qué?

"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no puedo alcanzarte?" trató de averiguar Ranma, cansado de sus intentos inútiles por aproximarse a la silueta de aquella chica desconocida. Aún sin poder distinguir bien sus facciones, pudo ver que le sonreía.

"Ranma… tienes que ir por mí, Ranma. Solo así dejaré de ser solo un sueño"

Lentamente, el joven de la trenza abrió sus ojos y se encontró mirando el techo de su habitación, los leves ronquidos de su padre interrumpiendo la calma de la noche. Se incorporó y limpió el sudor que se había formado en su frente.

"¿Qué hora es?" se preguntó en voz alta como si alguien le fuese a contestar. Volteó hacia la ventana. Era muy temprano, mucho más temprano de lo que acostumbraba despertarse. Ya llevaba varias semanas soñando con lo mismo, pero era la primera vez que ella lo despertaba de esa manera tan abrupta. Como si lo estuviese regañando por dejarla en sueños y no buscarla.

"¿Pero por dónde empiezo?" se preguntó, llevándose una mano a la frente.

Fue en ese momento que escuchó el sonido discreto de una puerta cerrándose. El sonido lo hizo sonreír sin humor.

"Akane…" dijo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Sabía que era ella, seguramente estaría saliendo a su recorrido matutino. Por unos momentos se debatió si debería acompañarla ya que se encontraba despierto.

Finalmente solo negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer nuevamente de espaldas sobre el futón.

"¿Para qué? Ya no tiene caso" se dijo a sí mismo. Soltó un largo suspiro y después ocultó su nostalgia detrás de un semblante de decisión.

"Irme de aquí será lo más difícil que habré tenido que hacer en toda mi vida, pero no me voy a retractar ahora. No… hoy definitivamente es mi último día en Nerima" dijo en voz alta, la imagen de aquella joven que no conocía aún inundando su mente, haciendo de su decisión algo más sólido.

"Espérame por favor… pronto iré por ti"

…

…

_**Cuatro años después**_

…

…

"¡Por fin!" Akane se dijo a sí misma con un suspiro, tras haber soltado pesadamente su equipaje en el piso. Cerró la puerta del apartamento y se recargó contra ella, dejándose deslizar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Estaba cansada, terriblemente cansada, y agradecía que el departamento que Nabiki había hecho el favor de conseguirle por anticipado tuviera muebles. En cuanto sus piernas le respondieran, se pondría de pie y se iría directo a la cama. Ya eran casi las nueve de la noche, y había pasado gran parte del día viajando.

Nunca había estado en el distrito de Katori, pero agradecía finalmente haber podido salir de Nerima. Había pasado apenas un mes desde su graduación de la universidad, y vivir lejos de casa por un tiempo le haría bien. No había sido fácil convencer a su padre, por supuesto, a pesar de que había prometido volver en cuanto se sintiera lista para hacerse cargo del dojo. Le había dicho a su padre que quería cambiar de ambiente, aprender a valerse por sí misma y disfrutar de su vida de soltera. Sin embargo, ella sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón por la que había elegido Katori, y a juzgar por el cambio de semblante de su padre tras sus diversas y elaboradas explicaciones, podría jurar que él había notado sus verdaderas intensiones, teniendo la decencia de no mencionar su descubrimiento.

Cuando empezó a cursar su carrera universitaria, Akane creyó que los estudios y las nuevas amistades le permitirían olvidarse de él. Había sido demasiado ingenua al permitirse creer algo así, por supuesto, pues no había logrado apartarlo de su mente con nada. Nada nunca había sido suficiente. Ningún examen, ningún proyecto, ninguna trasnochada… ningún novio. Su memoria era demasiado fuerte como para permitirle olvidarlo.

Lentamente, aún sin ponerse de pie, extrajo de su bolsillo una hoja de papel doblada y vieja. El tiempo había lo había desgastado bastante, y ya no podía recordar cuantas veces anteriormente había desdoblado esa fatídica carta, repasando con los ojos su contenido. Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía haciéndolo, puesto que todas y cada una de las palabras ahí escritas estaban grabadas en su mente cual trabajo de cincel en piedra.

Recordaba también perfectamente esa mañana. Era el día de la ceremonia de graduación de la preparatoria. Toda esa semana, Ranma se había notado terriblemente serio, no hablaba más de lo necesario, ni siquiera para pelearse con ella como era su costumbre. Cada vez que Akane intentaba preguntarle lo que ocurría, él la evadía diciendo que no era nada, aunque ella había sospechado que tenía que ver con que sentía nostalgia de no poder reencontrarse con su madre sin temer por su vida.

Y ese día había desaparecido de la ceremonia tras recibir su diploma, sin siquiera quedarse a la celebración con los compañeros.

Akane se había quedado un rato platicando con todos sus compañeros, intentando no darle importancia, pero eventualmente la preocupación le había ganado y había decidido volver a casa a toda prisa. Un extraño mal presentimiento la había invadido, el cual fue confirmado cuando, al entrar en su habitación, aquel horrible papel se encontraba ya descansando sobre la superficie de su escritorio:

_Akane,_

_Antes de que te enteres por otro lado, quiero que sepas que me voy. De hecho, para cuando leas esta carta ya estaré lejos de Nerima. No le tomará mucho tiempo a mi padre darse cuenta que mis cosas ya no están, realmente espero que esta carta llegue a tus manos antes de eso. No quiero que pienses que no me importas, ya que es precisamente por lo mucho que me importas que he decidido marcharme._

_Debes estar bajo la impresión de que no estoy enterado de nada, pero te equivocas. Te vi, Akane. Te vi con Ryoga hace unos días. Sé que has estado saliendo con él, no hay modo de que lo niegues pues los vi besándose en el parque. Está bien, solamente hubiera preferido que me lo dijeras. Si él es lo que realmente quieres, no me interpondré. No haré una escena como lo hice en Ryugenzawa, frente a Shinozuke, cuando no entendía aún mis sentimientos por ti ni por qué hacía aquello del todo. Ahora que lo entiendo, sin embargo, los hechos me obligan a aceptar que sería inútil pelear. Solo te incomodaría, y no pienso hacer eso._

_Siendo justos, admito que no es solo por eso que me voy. Ya había pensado en marcharme antes, pues hay algo importante que debo hacer. No, no tiene que ver con mi maldición, aunque no me he dado por vencido al respecto. Pero ya no te involucraré más en mis problemas, Akane. He sido muy egoísta contigo. Tan egoísta que no creí ser capaz de dejarte. Pero después de verte con Ryoga, todo fue claro para mí. Tú eras lo único que me mantenía en Nerima. Sin nuestro compromiso, mi estancia aquí perdió sentido._

_No te preocupes por las otras chicas. Les dejé cartas a todas para asegurarme de que no te molesten una vez que me haya ido. _

_Te deseo lo mejor, Akane. Espero que seas feliz en la vida que has elegido. No me volverás a ver._

_Adios,_

_Ranma_

Akane volvió a doblar la carta, guardándola de nuevo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo de sus palabras escritas.

"Estúpido Ranma" murmuró. Odiaba sentirse débil, pero no podía negarse a sí misma lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que había ocurrido siempre, desde el momento en el que él entró en su vida. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba verlo de nuevo y arreglar las cosas, incluso si eso significaba un rechazo definitivo y directo departe de él. Necesitaba ponerle un final a esa historia, feliz o triste, no importaba. Si no jamás estaría tranquila.

Era verdad que había estado saliendo con Ryoga en ese entonces, y por un tiempo se odió por haberlo hecho. Jamás había sentido nada por él realmente, pero tras haberle confesado abiertamente sus sentimientos, Akane se había visto obligada a darle una oportunidad. Había sido en parte también una rebelión en contra de su relación con Ranma, y de cómo 'ese inepto jamás tendría nada que ver con ella seriamente'. Sin embargo, la culpabilidad en su corazón la había obligado a mantenerlo en secreto.

No había podido, claro. Nada era secreto en Nerima, debió haberlo sabido desde un principio. Había terminado su relación con Ryoga tras leer aquella carta, sintiéndose incapaz de seguir con aquel engaño. Ryoga se había ido, herido, para no volver. Y eso era algo más que Akane se recriminaba, pues nunca había sido su intensión hacerle daño. Ni siquiera después de todo el incidente con respecto a la verdad sobre su transformación en P-chan.

Había estado segura de que Ranma no sentía lo mismo que ella. A pesar de que en diversas ocasiones había demostrado un interés en ella, eventualmente lo había interpretado como una amistad nacida de la costumbre.

Pero esa carta…

¿La habría amado, igual que ella lo había amado a él? ¿La amaría aún, como ella lo amaba aún a él? Después de cuatro años, parecía algo imposible y ridículo. Y sin embargo, habían pasado tantas cosas juntos que ella se negaba a creer que Ranma hubiese sido capaz de olvidarlo todo sin más. Ella no podía olvidarlo, nunca había podido realmente mirar a nadie más. Si, había tenido un par de novios en la universidad, pero nada muy serio ni duradero. Después de todo, ¿Quién podría alguna vez llegar a compararse con Ranma Saotome? Inevitablemente se había convertido en el estándar bajo el cual todos los chicos en su vida serían evaluados ante sus ojos. Y nadie jamás se acercaría siquiera, pues Ranma Saotome era único en todos los aspectos de su personalidad.

Y por eso es que ahora se encontraba en Katori, pues apenas una semana después de su graduación de la universidad, había recibido la llamada más inesperada de su vida…

**Flashback**

"Residencia Tendo" contestó Akane por teléfono, tras levantar el recibidor y pegarlo a su oído. En el comedor, su familia miraba televisión en la tranquilidad de la tarde.

"¿Akane? ¿Eres tú? Ha pasado mucho tiempo…" dijo la voz femenina con algo de timidez ante la posibilidad de no ser reconocida. Akane, sin embargo, la reconoció en el acto.

"¡¿UKYO? ¿Eres tú, Ukyo? ¡Oh por dios! ¡De verdad que ha pasado mucho tiempo!"exclamó sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo. A pesar de todas sus peleas por el asunto de 'las prometidas', Ukyo siempre le había agradado. La susodicha, sin embargo, había desaparecido de Nerima al igual que Shampoo, apenas unos días después de que Ranma se hubiese marchado.

"Sí, soy yo ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien, acabo de graduarme de la universidad ¿Tú cómo estás?" respondió Akane, siguiéndole el juego de protocolo social a Ukyo. Era obvio que la llamada tenía un propósito especial, y la impacientaba que tuvieran que primero pasar por esas formalidades, pero no quería sonar grosera.

"Pues no puedo quejarme, el negocio es bueno…"

"Me da gusto"

"Ahm, Akane…" Ukyo sonaba igual de impaciente, aparentemente también quería llegar al fondo de la situación y el protocolo le estaba estorbando "…supongo que te estarás preguntando el porqué de mi llamada…"

"Te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no" confesó Akane. Ukyo rió levemente, sin humor, ante su comentario.

"La verdad es que quería preguntarte algo importante… es sobre Ranma…" dijo la joven chef finalmente. Akane sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba ante la mera mención de aquel nombre.

"¿Q-Qué sobre él? No he sabido nada de él desde… bueno, desde la última vez que supe de ti, a decir verdad"

"Lo sé… y lamento haberme ido así…"

"No te preocupes"

"Sé que ya no has sabido de él, pero aún así… bueno, quisiera saber si aún te importa o si ya seguiste con tu vida y lo dejaste atrás por completo" de todas las cosas que Ukyo podría haberle preguntado, eso era lo último que Akane esperaba escuchar.

"¿Qué? ¿Porqué me preguntas eso?"

"Sé que suena muy… no se… fuera de lugar. Pero está claro que a él tú todavía le preocupas. Por eso quería saber…"

"¡¿Está contigo?" reclamó Akane furiosa, interrumpiendo la frase de Ukyo. ¿Sería posible que se hubiese marchado con Ukyo sin decirle? ¿Todo el drama de la carta habría sido mentira? ¡No se lo perdonaría nunca!

"¡No, no! ¡Akane, no te precipites! Digo, si vive en los alrededores, pero no porque nos hayamos marchado juntos, lo juro. A decir verdad, nos encontramos por casualidad. Admito que me dio gusto haberme reencontrado con él y que fue por eso que decidí quedarme en Katori, pero…"

"¿Katori?" no pudo evitar preguntar Akane, la esperanza inmediatamente opacando toda su furia. Katori no estaba tan lejos…

"Así es. No sé exactamente dónde vive, pero sé que vive por aquí. Y no te preocupes, ya no ando tras él. De hecho acabo de conseguir un novio. Ranma es el hermano que nunca tuve y lo quiero muchísimo por eso. Y es por eso también que te llamo, Akane. Ranma… no sé qué decirte exactamente sobre él, pero ha cambiado mucho"

"¿Cuándo te reencontraste con él?"

"Hace unos meses. Pero creo que él lleva ya mucho tiempo viviendo aquí. No habla mucho sobre su vida, y se ha vuelto muy serio y reservado… casi no viene por mi restaurante, aunque intenta hacerlo al menos una vez cada dos semanas. Creo que a pesar de que le recuerdo a Nerima, me aprecia demasiado como para ignorar mi presencia. He intentado preguntarle sobre ti, pero siempre me ignora"

"Bueno… es que… yo…" Akane no sabía por dónde empezar o si debía decirle la verdad a Ukyo.

"No te molestes, Akane, sé lo que pasó. O al menos me lo imagino por lo poco que me ha dicho Ranma… y por lo que me contó Ryoga"

"¡¿Has visto a Ryoga?" exclamó preocupada. No había amado jamás a Ryoga, pero eso no significaba que no lo hubiese apreciado o que no se hubiese sentido culpable por lastimarlo.

"Te dije que tenía un novio, ¿no?"

"… ¿en serio? ¿Ryoga?"

"¡Hey! Que no te haya gustado a ti, no significa que yo sea igual. Resulta que somos más compatibles de lo que me imaginé posible"

"Vaya…"

"Oye, Akane, Ryoga acaba de llegar. Creo que hablar por teléfono de esto va a ser difícil. Trataré de visitar Nerima en unos meses y entonces quizá…"

"¡No! ¡Yo iré! Probablemente me tomé menos tiempo"

"¿De verdad? No sé qué tan conveniente sea eso…"

"Ukyo, Ranma y yo claramente tenemos asuntos pendientes y esto no se puede quedar así"

"Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero…"

"¿Ukyo? ¿Con quién hablas?" se escuchó la voz de Ryoga en el fondo. La mencionada rió nerviosamente.

"¡Bueno, Hiza! ¡Ya llegó Ryoga! ¿Hablamos luego?" improvisó la joven chef. Akane arqueó una ceja '¿Hiza? Qué nombre tan extraño se le ocurrió a Ukyo…'

"Te veré pronto, Ukyo" dijo Akane, tras lo cual colgó el teléfono. Eso no podía quedarse así…

**Fin del Flashback**

Sin lugar a dudas no podía haber hecho otra cosa. Por eso se encontraba ahora en Katori y no pensaba darse por vencida ante nada.

Pero de momento, tenía que dormir…

…

"¡Akane!" exclamó Ukyo, apresurándose a llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba. Akane se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida. Se veía muy diferente con el cabello corto. No era tan corto como el de ella, el cabello de Ukyo llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros. Sin embargo era un cambio notable de su anteriormente largo cabello. Vestía una blusa negra de tirantes y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino, junto con unas sandalias rojas.

"¡Ukyo! ¡Qué diferente te ves!" observó a recién llegada. Ukyo sonrió y se llevó una mano al cabello.

"¿Te gusta? Ryoga dijo que me quedaba bien. Aunque sospecho que lo dijo porque fue su culpa que tuviera que cortarlo"

"¿Cómo?"

"Pues le estaba enseñando a hacer okonomiyaki. No preguntes, pero mi cabello acabó en llamas" las dos chicas rieron ante la historia chusca.

"Así que Ryoga es el responsable de tu cabello corto también"

"¿También? ¡OH! ¡Claro! Ya no me acordaba lo que había pasado contigo. Qué curioso…"

"Bueno, pues tenía razón, te sienta muy bien el corte"

"Gracias. Tú no has cambiado nada, Akane, te ves bien como siempre"

"Qué linda"

"Bien, debes tener hambre, te invito a comer a un lugar de aquí cerca. No podemos ir a mi restaurante porque Ryoga está a cargo ahorita y no sé qué tan conveniente sea…"

"Entiendo, te sigo"

…

"Para serte sincera, casi no sé nada sobre Ranma" admitió Ukyo, tras tomar un sorbo de su soda. Ella y Akane acababan de ponerse al corriente de sus vidas personales durante el transcurso de la comida, dejando lo importante para la sobremesa. Se encontraban en un pequeño café en frente de un gran parque, sentadas en una mesa junto a la ventana.

Akane asintió al comentario de Ukyo.

"¿Dices que te evita de cierto modo?"

"Evita cualquier recuerdo de Nerima. La primera vez que se topó con Ryoga, creí que se matarían ahí mismo"

"Yo habría pensado lo mismo"

"Pero te digo que Ranma es otra persona. Muy serio, muy calmado. Ryoga de hecho le preguntó que si quería pelea, pero Ranma solo lo miró largamente y luego le dio la espalda y le dijo que no merecía su tiempo"

"Increíble…"

"Ranma sabe que Ryoga y yo estamos juntos, pero no ha hecho comentarios al respecto" agregó Ukyo. Akane apartó la mirada. Hubiera esperado que, al ver que Ryoga ya no tenía nada que ver con ella, la hubiese buscado. Pero ese no había sido el caso. Y realmente no podía culparlo, pues quizá él no sentía lo mismo que ella, y si alguna vez lo había sentido, ya había pasado mucho tiempo…

"Ya veo…"

"Akane, ¿tú qué piensas de todo esto? Digo, siempre me dio la impresión de que Ranma no te era indiferente, pero aún así…"

"Lo amo, Ukyo, aún ahora" interrumpió Akane, sorprendiendo a Ukyo al punto de hacerla cubrirse la boca con una mano de la impresión. El semblante de Akane era serio "Siempre lo he amado, aunque antes fui una niña y no supe manejar ese sentimiento. Y bueno, debo admitir que tú y Shampoo no lo hacían muy sencillo que digamos"

"Lo siento…" dijo Ukyo con sinceridad, sus mejillas tornándose color rosado con la vergüenza "Nunca debí acosar así a Ranma, lo nuestro siempre fue solamente una amistad que yo confundí en mi terquedad con aquella promesa de niños…"

"No te guardo rencor por eso, no te preocupes de más"

"Pero ¿Y Ryoga? ¿Porqué saliste con Ryoga si amabas a Ranma?" preguntó Ukyo, sin poder esconder un leve toque de rencor en su pregunta. Akane desvió su mirada, avergonzada.

"Sé que estuvo mal. Nunca quise realmente a Ryoga, pero quise rebelarme contra lo que sentía por Ranma y darle una oportunidad a él. Y bueno… ya viste lo bien que resultó eso" contestó con sinceridad. Ukyo suspiró.

"Entiendo…"

"Pero dime, Ukyo ¿Qué te hace pensar que aún tengo algo que ver en la vida de Ranma? Eso fue lo que me dijiste antes, y debo admitir que me intriga demasiado…"

"Pues… es un presentimiento, y Ryoga me apoya al respecto. Cada vez que intento mencionarte, Ranma pone una cara que… no sé, pareciera que incluso le duele oír tu nombre. La verdad, Akane, no puedo decir que me sorprende. Ustedes dos pasaron por muchas cosas que no es posible olvidar" explicó la joven con seriedad. Akane asintió.

"Lo sé…" ambas se quedaron un momento en silencio, sumidas en sus pensamientos con respecto al tema.

Una voz femenina las interrumpió de pronto.

"¡Ukyo! ¡Qué gusto verte!" exclamó una chica que se aproximaba hacia la mesa. Akane volteó para mirarla y de pronto se quedó congelada. No sabía que había en esa joven que la había petrificado ahí mismo.

A simple vista era una chica bastante peculiar. Era de baja estatura, un poco más baja que Akane, y su cabello era realmente corto, como si se tratase del cabello de un chico. Le colgaba, sin embargo, una delgada trenza del lado izquierdo de su cabeza, tan larga que le llegaba a media espalda. A Akane esa trenza le recordó alguna vez que había visto películas de Star Wars con sus amigas, como las trenzas de lado que usaban los jedis aprendices. Ninguno habría usado una trenza como esta, cabe destacar, pues se encontraba adornada con hilos de colores entrelazados en su cabello negro, cuentitas en forma de estrellas y corazones, y una liga azul claro que cerraba al final de la artística trenza.

Vestía ropas sencillas, como de alguien que practica danza, unas licras negras, un blusón holgado color rosa que dejaba ver uno de sus hombros, y una blusa de tirantes negra que se asomaba por su hombro descubierto. Sus zapatillas cómodas emitían un sonido peculiar al contacto de la suela plana con el piso.

Pero no era ninguno de estos detalles los que habían llamado tanto la atención de Akane. Eran sus ojos. Sus enormes ojos color azul. No eran el mismo tono de azul que aquellos ojos gris-azulados que había amado desde hace años, pero despedían una energía fuera de lo común.

"Hola Hiza, tenía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos" contestó Ukyo al momento en el que la chica se encontraba justo al lado de la mesa. Akane recordó ese nombre de inmediato. Era el nombre que Ukyo había usado para ocultar su llamada telefónica ante Ryoga.

"¡Lo sé! He estado muy ocupada, no he tenido tiempo de pasar por tu restaurante por los okonomiyakis de costumbre ¿Cómo se encuentra Ryoga?"

"Bien, él está en el restaurante ahora ¡Oh pero, qué grosero de mi parte! Hiza, te presento a una amiga mía, se llama Akane" dijo Ukyo, señalando a Akane con la mano "Akane" agregó, volteando a ver a la mencionada "ella es una amiga que vive por aquí cerca y va mucho al restaurante, se llama Hiza"

"Mucho gusto, Hiza" dijo Akane, extendiendo su mano para saludarla. Sin embargo, Hiza no la tomó. Se le quedó viendo a Akane con seriedad, sin realmente verla, como sumida en un repentino recuerdo.

Ukyo se aclaró la garganta ante el momento incómodo.

"¿Pasa algo, Hiza?" preguntó. Hiza dio un salto de sorpresa, saliendo de golpe de su estupor. Sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera sacarse algún mal pensamiento de la mente.

"N-No, nada. Mucho gusto, Akane" dijo, finalmente tomando su mano y estrechándola. Akane se sintió algo incómoda, sintiendo aquel saludo como forzado.

"Mucho gusto" respondió mecánicamente. Ukyo intentó romper un poco el hielo ante aquel extraño encuentro.

"Akane, Hiza es una chica excepcional, trabaja en un bar de mesera y además canta. Nunca la he escuchado cantar, pero me han dicho que es estupenda" comentó alegremente la joven chef. Hiza se sobresaltó ante el alago inesperado y sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono rosado.

"Oh, vamos, Ukyo. Creo que me das demasiado crédito. Ni siquiera me has ido a ver"

"Bueno, es que Ryoga detesta los bares y no me gustaría ir yo sola..."

"Te entiendo, no te preocupes"

"¡Orden 16!" exclamó la dependienta de la cafetería desde el mostrador. Hiza volteó rápidamente.

"¡Es la mía! Bueno Ukyo, debo irme. Gusto en conocerte, Akane" se disculpó rápidamente, tras lo cual se fue deprisa por la comida y salió del lugar. Ukyo arqueó una ceja.

"Qué raro, Hiza normalmente es más amigable. Será que hoy anda algo atareada…"

"Creo que no le agradé" concluyó rápidamente Akane. Le perturbaba todo aquello. Nunca le había ocurrido algo así sin razón. El suceso le recordó aquellas veces en las que había enfrentado el rencor injustificado de Kodachi, Shampoo y la misma Ukyo por el simple hecho de estar comprometida con Ranma.

"¡No digas tonterías! No le has hecho nada, y Hiza es una de las personas más agradables que he conocido aquí en Katori. Siempre está bromeando y sonriendo. Además es tan linda como una niña pequeña. Su novio debe ser un chico sumamente agradable también"

"¿Tiene novio?"

"Ah… pues ahora que lo pienso, es algo que asumí. Siempre que va a mi restaurante, compra más comida de la que ella podría comer sola, incluso esta vez noté que salió con una bolsa muy grande como para tratarse de alimentos solo para ella. Imaginé que vive con un novio, pues alguna vez me contó que desde muy pequeña se separó de sus padres y anduvo sola… aunque, pensándolo bien, la cantidad de comida que compra quizá sea para más personas, un grupo de amigos probablemente…" explicó Ukyo "…pero se me haría muy raro que una chica tan bonita como Hiza no tuviese novio ¿Viste sus ojos? No sé que tiene esa chica, pero hay algo en ella que me hace pensar que, si yo fuera hombre, ¡me enamoraría de ella seguramente!" exclamó la joven, haciendo que Akane no pudiera evitar reírse.

"Ukyo, ¡Qué cosas dices!" dijo entre risas. Ukyo rió también.

"¡Es lo que pienso!" ambas rieron y siguieron platicando, ya no de temas relacionados con su pasado, sino de cosas irrelevantes y divertidas, chistes e historias chuscas. Más tarde se encontraban sentadas en una banca en medio del parque, charlando animadamente.

"Así que tienes un trabajo a distancia… eso suena muy conveniente" comentó Ukyo, sorprendida por la peculiaridad de la situación. Akane suspiró.

"Me gusta mucho mi trabajo, escribo columnas y artículos para un diario importante en Tokyo, pero trabajar a distancia puede volverse algo solitario, así que quería encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo para compensar"

"Claro… pues ya que no estás sin nada, puedes tomarte tu tiempo y conseguir uno aquí en Katori. Te va a agradar el lugar, a mi me fascina vivir aquí. Es muy tranquilo…"

"Qué bien…" agregó Akane, mirando por la ventana el inicio de un suave atardecer. Ukyo le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

"¿Sabes, Akane? Esto me agrada"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Esto! Creo que siempre debimos ser así. Buenas amigas" dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa amistosa. Akane le devolvió el gesto.

"Tienes razón. Debo admitir que me la he pasado muy bien hoy"

"Yo también. De hecho no quisiera que terminara"

"Yo tampoco…"

"¿Sabes qué? Es sábado… deberíamos salir a algún lado…" dijo pensativamente la chica del cabello castaño. Después de meditarlo un rato, su rostro se iluminó "¡Ya se! ¡Acompáñame al bar donde trabaja Hiza!"

"¿Eh?"

"¡Sí! Ryoga nunca quiere ir conmigo ¡Vamos tú y yo!"

"Ah… pero… creo que no le agradé a Hiza ¿Estará bien si voy?"

"¡No creo que haya problema! Además, he escuchado que se llena mucho el lugar ¡Seguramente estará tan ocupada que ni notará que estamos ahí! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué dices? ¡Sería la perfecta bienvenida a Katori!" exclamó animada Ukyo.

"De verdad creo que no le agradé a Hiza… ella no me invitó a mi…"

"¡Es un bar, no su casa! No necesitas invitación para ir"

"Bueno, pero aún así…" Akane aún no estaba convencida. No quería ganarse una enemistad, y por la manera en la que Hiza la había mirado, tenía el presentimiento de que aquello venía implícito. Definitivamente había algo que no le había agradado de Akane.

Ukyo se quedó pensativa por un momento. Ella también había notado la actitud negativa con la que Hiza había saludado a Akane, y si bien le sorprendía y le parecía fuera de carácter, entendía el porqué se había incomodado Akane al respecto.

De pronto sintió como se le iluminaba la mente con la que ella consideró una de sus ideas más geniales y emocionantes en mucho tiempo.

"¡LO TENGO! ¡Ya sé cómo podemos ir sin que te sientas incómoda!" exclamó más animada que antes. Akane la miró con temor.

¿Qué se le habría ocurrido a la joven cocinera?

…*

¿Qué les parece hasta el momento? Apenas es la introducción pero espero sus comentarios al respecto y se aceptan sugerencias!


	2. El Plan de Ukyo

Hola de nuevo a todos! Eso de trabajar le quita a uno mucho tiempo del que podría invertir en escribir jajaja. He tenido muchos problemas en la oficina, pero ahora con navidad tan cerca por fin he tenido un respiro para avanzar con mis historias y esta fue la elegida para ser la primera en continuar =D Espero tener otro cap para la semana entrante!

Bueno, antes de empezar quería agradecer personalmente cada review que me ha llenado de tanta felicidad :D

**Rena7** - Hiza será un personaje un tanto misterioso de momento, pero ya lo irán viendo. A mi también me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen Ukyo y Ryoga, me hubiese gustado que fuera oficial! En cuanto al sufrimiento... creo que Akane y Ranma han sufrido ambos a su manera, pero definitivamente Ranma se ha pasado de la raya más que ella así que tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo XD Gracias por los comentarios tan alentadores! Espero que te siga gustando la historia!

**Meli-chan03** - Muchas gracias por el comentario! Que bueno que te este gustando, me seguiré esforzando! Ya sabes, si tienes alguna sugerencia también se aceptan =D

**Fer** - No te preocupes, no pienso dejarla inconclusa. Ya tengo muy presente como va a seguir y terminar, solo tengo que llegar ahí =D A veces me tardo más en actualizar porque mi trabajo me demanda mucho pero me hago el tiempo porque me fascina =D Que bueno que te haya gustado! Le tengo especial cariño a esta historia, espero te siga gustando!

**Golondrina** - Qué gusto leer comentarios tan positivos, muchas gracias! Sigo esforzándome! Si tienes alguna sugerencia o expectativa, no dudes en decirme! Siempre lo tomo en cuenta

Ahora si sin más preámbulos, a la historia!

...

**Muchas maneras de amar**

**Capítulo 2: El Plan de Ukyo**

...

Akane hizo una mueca de disgusto que para nada ocultaba lo mucho que estaba en desacuerdo con la idea de su amiga. Ukyo parecía no verse afectada en lo más mínimo por la actitud de la chica del cabello azul, una sonrisa traviesa iluminándole el rostro mientras sostenía frente a ella la peluca de cabellos rubios.

"Vamos, Akane, yo quiero ir y tú no quieres que te vean. Tienes que admitir que es una idea fabulosa"

"¡Por supuesto que no Ukyo! ¿Y se puede saber de dónde demonios sacaste estas cosas?" preguntó Akane, señalando con un ademán despectivo tanto la peluca de cabellos rubios que sostenía Ukyo frente a ella como también la peluca de cabello rojizo que descansaba sobre la mesa del comedor, y que se suponía sería utilizada por Ukyo.

"Tengo una amiga que las vende y accedió a prestarme estas dos ¡Vamos, Akane! Nadie nos conoce ahí, será emocionante ¡Cómo en un de esas películas de espías!"

"Dudo mucho que sea como eso..."

"Akane, por favor... ¿Acaso tu no extrañas cuando estábamos en la preparatoria que llevábamos a cabo todo tipo de planes descabellados?" preguntó Ukyo con la esperanza de una niña pequeña brillando en sus grandes ojos azules. Akane evitó su mirada con un suspiro. Claro que extrañaba esos días, pero no precisamente por las aventuras y planes alocados...

"Si nos reconoce, será vergonzoso..."

"No nos reconocerá. La iluminación de los bares es muy tenue, así que tendremos oscuridad parcial a nuestro favor ¡Anda, Akane, póntela!" insistió Ukyo, finalmente logrando que Akane tomara la peluca a regañadientes. Con cuidado se la colocó sobre la cabeza, ocultando posteriormente los cabellos azules que pretendieran asomarse y delatarla.

"Bueno... y... ¿Cómo me veo?" preguntó con desgano. Ukyo sonrió complacida.

"Bien, pero te verás mejor después de arreglarte. Tengo en mente la ropa perfecta para tu faceta de rubia"

"Ukyo, esto es ridículo"

"No lo es ¡No lo arruines!"

"¿Además porqué te disfrazarás tú también? No creo que Hiza se oponga a tu presencia..."

"¿Y dejarte toda la diversión a ti? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" exclamó Ukyo fingiendo indignación. Akane arqueó una ceja.

"Comienzo a pensar que sería mejor ir como yo misma"

"¡AH NO! ¡Eso si que no! ¡Ya me emocionaste con el plan, ahora lo cumples!" reclamó Ukyo, tomando la peluca que estaba destinada para ella y colocándosela encima de su cabello normal, el cual estaba atado en una coleta "¡Mira esto! Además creo que ser una pelirroja va conmigo, ¿No lo crees? Combina con mis ojos ¡Alguna vez tendré que usar la peluca frente a Ryoga para sorprenderlo!" dijo la chica cocinera mientras se admiraba frente al espejo del lavamanos. Una gota de sudor rodó por la frente de Akane mientras observaba aquello.

'Cielos, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto'

…

"¿Mesa para dos?" preguntó la familiar chica que atendía la entrada del bar en el momento en el que llegaron. Tanto Ukyo como Akane se quedaron paralizadas mirándola, ambas tartamudeando frases que no llegaban a concretarse.

El lugar era sumamente atractivo. Las luces tenues creaban un ambiente entre acogedor y romántico, alternando de color discretamente. La música tenía un volumen adecuado, no muy bajo pues se apreciaba perfectamente, pero no muy alto que no permitiese la conversación cómodamente. El lugar estaba bastante lleno de gente, pero aún quedaban una que otra mesa por ahí donde las chicas podrían ser acomodadas.

Eso no era, sin embargo, lo que las había dejado sin habla, sino más bien su anfitriona que, tras un momento incómodamente largo de alternar entre silencio y balbuceos, las miró con una ceja arqueada en señal de confusión.

"Ah... ¿Se sienten bien?" preguntó la chica, tratando de sacarlas de su aparente trauma temporal.

"Eh... si, lo siento... mesa para dos" dijo Akane, finalmente saliendo de su estupor para evitar meterse en verdaderos problemas. La chica pareció decidirse por ignorar el pequeño momento de indecisión y les sonrió.

"Bien, tenemos una mesa al fondo en la que pueden acomodarse, por ahí. Por cierto, mi nombre es Shampoo y estoy a sus órdenes para cualquier cosa que necesiten. En un momento las acompañará uno de nuestros meseros. Espero que se diviertan mucho esta noche, pasen" indicó la chica de larga cabellera púrpura, señalándoles la mesa. Ambas chicas asintieron mecánicamente y se apresuraron hacia la mesa que les había asignado. Una vez ahí, soltaron la respiración que no habían notado que estaban aguantando.

"No puede ser ¡Era Shampoo!" exclamó Ukyo, aún muy sorprendida.

"S-si..." respondió Akane, apenas creyéndose el numerito que acababa de armar frente a su antigua rival. Ukyo tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Shampoo! ¡De todas las personas que podíamos encontrarnos, tenía que ser ella! Y no ha cambiado nada, para colmo..."

"Nada…" agregó Akane, aún demasiado sorprendida como para añadir cualquier otra cosa de mayor contenido intelectual. Ukyo sacudió la cabeza.

"¡Esto es lo último que me hubiera esperado de nuestra visita de hoy!" exclamó, llevándose una mano a la frente, cubriéndola con su palma. Akane soltó un sonoro suspiro.

"Dime, Ukyo, ¿sabías que Shampoo vivía en Katori?" preguntó Akane aún confundida. Ukyo negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

"¡Para nada! ¡No tenía idea!" respondió con sinceridad "y la verdad no me da buena espina todo esto. Dudo mucho que sea coincidencia que Shampoo se encuentre en Katori también... y algo me dice que venir disfrazadas fue una mejor idea de lo que había pensado"

"Si..." Akane tuvo que estar de acuerdo con esa idea. Realmente no tenía deseos de pelear con Shampoo como en los viejos tiempos, y si ella estaba ahí por Ranma, seguro eso pasaría...

...aunque...

…¿y si Ranma estaba con ella? Ukyo ya había desistido de su compromiso con él, Kodachi no estaba ahí y ella, según lo que él sabía, 'lo había dejado por Ryoga'... Shampoo bien podría haber... ella podría...

Akane sacudió su cabeza. Tendría que averiguarlo por sí misma, y algo le decía que haber ido esa noche al bar resultaría más productivo de lo que tenía pensado. Ahora solo tenía que fingir ser una chica común, entablar una conversación sencilla con Shampoo, y...

"Buenas noches, bienvenidas ¿quieren que les traiga algo de tomar?" la voz masculina sacó a Akane de sus pensamientos de golpe. Volteó a ver al dueño de aquella voz que ella conocía tan bien, aún sin poder creerlo. Y sin embargo, aunque le pareciera imposible en ese momento, ahí estaba frente a ella, sosteniendo una libreta y una pluma, mirándola con aquellos ojos gris-azulados que tanto había llegado a amar.

Ranma Saotome.

El muchacho parecía no haber cambiado mucho, aunque sus facciones habían madurado y su complexión física se notaba un tanto más en forma de lo que Akane recordaba. Ya no vestía las mismas prendas chinas que ella recordaba, tampoco. Usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla holgados, una camisa de vestir color negro y eso sí, sus mismas zapatillas negras. Portaba la misma trenza que cuando era un chico adolescente.

En el momento en el que Akane volteó a verle y sus ojos se encontraron, Ranma no pudo evitar sufrir un visible sobresalto. La chica frente a él era rubia y él estaba seguro de no conocerla, sin embargo... no podía evitar sentir un vuelco de su corazón al mirar directamente aquellos ojos color marrón. 'Sus ojos' pensó Ranma 'se parecen tanto a los de ella...'

La analizó entonces a discreción, por un momento olvidándose que se encontraba parado justo frente a ella. Sus piernas largas y torneadas, reveladas por una falda ajustada de mezclilla gris, unas zapatillas negras sin tacón que le daban un aire aniñado y una blusa roja con escote discreto y mangas holgadas hacían de ella toda una obra de arte ante sus ojos. Era la chica más hermosa que había visto desde…

…desde…

'Si su cabello fuera de ese hermoso color azul, sería casi igual a ella…'

Ukyo se estaba escandalizando ante el inesperado y totalmente no planeado reencuentro. Ella había pensado reunir a Akane con Ranma cuando hubiesen tenido tiempo para planear qué era lo que diría la chica y no apresurar las cosas. A pesar de esto, el destino parecía estarles jugando una mala pasada esa noche.

Ranma sacudió su cabeza como si tratase de alejar los pensamientos que tanto había luchado por reprimir en los últimos años. Miró entonces a la chica que había causado todo aquello.

"Uh... perdona, creo que actué extraño por un momento... es que en verdad me recordaste mucho a alguien..." añadió con sinceridad, llevando su mano derecha detrás de la cabeza. Akane se sonrojó.

'¡Oh cielos! ¿Será que percibió que soy yo?'

"Ah... no te preocupes, debo tener una de esas caras... muy comunes..." dijo rápidamente Akane, desviando su mirada. Ranma negó con la cabeza.

"En absoluto, la verdad es que creo que es todo lo contrario. Tienes un rostro muy especial, y tus ojos..." las mejillas de Ranma se tornaron rosadas al notar lo que estaba diciendo, pero tras debatirse por unos segundos al respecto, decidió completar lo que estaba diciendo "...bueno, ehm... lo que quiero decir es... eres... una chica excepcionalmente linda" al terminar de decir esto se tornó rojo como un tomate. Akane parecía estar intentando igualar su tonalidad, pues jamás había escuchado a Ranma decirle tan abiertamente que era linda. Las veces que había logrado escuchar cumplidos del que anteriormente fuera su prometido, habían sido en medio de circunstancias especiales y, muchas veces, eran generados tras una situación en la que el muchacho se sentía culpable por algo.

"G-Gracias…" logró decir después de un momento de ensimismamiento. Ranma le sonrió tiernamente, y ella se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, sonrojándose y desviando su mirada. Había olvidado el efecto de aquella sonrisa…

Ukyo se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, SATOMI?" preguntó, con la intensión de recordarle a Akane que en ese momento no era ella misma. Akane pegó un brinquito al volver a la realidad en la que se encontraba. Ukyo había tenido razón en recordárselo, no podía alegrarse por algo así. Eso solamente significaba que Ranma le estaba diciendo linda a una chica que no era ella, puesto que de momento él no sabía que la persona que tenía frente a él era Akane Tendo.

De pronto, se sintió muy molesta.

"Yo no hacía nada, Koharu, era este sujeto extraño que estaba coqueteándome. Pero yo no caigo tan fácil, además se ve que le dice eso a todas" replicó en un tono indignado, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho. Ranma frunció el ceño.

"Vaya, lamento mi sinceridad entonces" dijo, recuperando su compostura "Y bien ¿Van a querer algo de tomar? ¿O prefieren que las atienda alguien más? Por mi no hay ningún problema" Akane se sorprendió mucho al notar que la respuesta de Ranma, si bien había denotado su molestia, no había tenido por objetivo herirla ni había incluido ningún tipo de insulto. Es más, había sonado bastante educado en su evasiva.

Ukyo estaba pensando algo similar, pero se enfocó en la situación que vivía.

"E-Eso no va a ser necesario. Para mí una margarita de durazno. Satomi, ¿Tú no quieres nada?"

"Eh... no... yo estoy bien así..." respondió Akane, desviando nuevamente su mirada y sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban una vez más. Se sentía como una boba al haberlo agredido y no haber recibido respuesta como había sido tan natural en los días en los que ambos vivían juntos. En realidad, la única que se había visto mal había sido ella por portarse tan agresiva.

Ranma dejó un par de menús sobre la mesa y asintió sin mirarlas.

"En seguida vuelvo. Mi nombre es Ranma y yo seré su mesero esta noche" dijo mecánicamente antes de alejarse de ellas, rumbo a la barra.

Akane le miró alejarse con un brillo que sus ojos no habían tenido desde la última vez que se posaron en su antiguo prometido. Se quedó mirándolo por momentos más, mientras el joven se recargaba en la barra y solicitaba la bebida que había ordenado Ukyo ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente atractivo? Creía recordar a la perfección los sentimientos que el joven de la trenza despertaba en ella, pero tras haberlo tenido cerca nuevamente, sus memorias se le hacían poco acertadas, sumamente alejadas de la abrumadora realidad.

Dio un salto cuando Ukyo agitó una mano frente a sus ojos, intentando sacarla de su trance.

"De verdad, Akane" dijo la chica, dedicándole una sonrisa divertida "si lo sigues mirando con esa cara de boba, vas a empezar a babear"

"¡UKYO!"

"Tengo razón y lo sabes" replicó la joven chef con un aire de satisfacción. El rostro de Akane se tornó del mismo color rojo de la blusa que traía puesta.

"B-bueno... creo que ha sido demasiado para mi toparme con él... tan... repentinamente" admitió la chica con vergüenza. Ukyo asintió.

"Te entiendo, y no me esperaba que tu reencuentro con Ranma sucediera de este modo" agregó, genuinamente sorprendida "ahora que, la verdad, tampoco me esperaba que Ranma fuera tan... intrépido"

"Ni yo..." tenía que admitir que el hecho de que Ranma le hubiese dicho que era linda había despertado sentimientos en ella que habían permanecido dormidos por mucho tiempo. Ukyo pareció notar su debate interno.

"Lo que no entiendo… es cómo está aquí, en el mismo lugar que Shampoo" agregó la joven chef, frunciendo el ceño "siendo que a mí me evita" completó, sintiéndose algo dolida. Akane la miró sorprendida.

"Hay algo muy raro en todo esto, estoy segura" reiteró Akane, tratando de evitar la molestia de Ukyo, quien le sonrió agradecida. Akane le sonrió de vuelta.

"Akane... ¿y si te disculpas con él ahora que vuelva? Podrías conversar un poco y averiguar cosas... creo que sería más fácil si no sabe que eres tú"

"¿Qué dices? Ukyo... no lo sé, no suena bien hacer algo así..."

"Bueno, era solo una sugerencia. De cualquier modo creo que deberías disculparte con él"

...

Disculparse y hablar con Ranma estaba probando ser algo terriblemente difícil para Akane. El muchacho la estaba evadiendo, y el bullicio de bar en sábado por la noche estaba resultando ser el mejor aleado para ese propósito. Ukyo, sin embargo, parecía haberse olvidado del dilema de su amiga y platicaba animadamente con Hiza, a quien 'acababan de conocer'.

A Akane le pareció desconcertante el hecho de que Hiza se había mostrado sumamente amigable esta vez, cuando se encontraba disfrazada y no era ella misma.

'Entonces si es algo contra mí. Pero... ¿Qué podrá ser? Apenas la conozco...'

"¡Satomi! ¡Tierra a Satomi!" estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que tardó en relacionar aquel nombre ajeno con su persona. Cuando volteó por fin, Hiza y Ukyo la miraban con las cejas levantadas y un aire burlón.

"Satomi, estás en la luna" dijo Ukyo. Akane se sonrojó.

"Lo siento, c-creo que necesito tomar algo..."

"¡No hay problema! Dime qué quieres y te lo traigo" se ofreció Hiza con entusiasmo.

"¡No te molestes!" se apresuró a decir Akane, haciendo reír a Hiza.

"Vamos, no es nada. Después de todo ese es mi trabajo" le recordó la chica. Akane se sonrojó aún más, los nervios estaban haciendo que se comportara extraño y el darse cuenta de ello no mejoraba su situación.

"Ah... si... claro, ya lo sé, pero... es que mis piernas están entumecidas y me apetece ir por mi bebida a la barra ¡Ahora vuelvo!" respondió apresuradamente, poniéndose de pie y dejando atrás a unas muy confundidas Ukyo y Hiza.

Por suerte, no tardó en encontrar un asiento vacío en la barra y se apresuró a sentarse. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al verse aislada de Ukyo y Hiza. Definitivamente habían sido muchas emociones para una sola noche.

Percibió que la persona que preparaba las bebidas se paraba frente a ella, mas no volteó a morarle. Mantuvo su vista fija en la superficie de la barra.

"Una piña colada, por favor" solicitó amablemente aún sin voltear a mirarlo. No quería nada realmente pero supuso que, si iba a estar en la barra, bien tendría que justificar su presencia. Sin embargo, no quería tomar nada muy fuerte pues no acostumbraba consumir alcohol.

"Uh… ¿Akane? ¿Akane Tendo?" la muchacha se sobresaltó al escuchar su verdadero nombre y volteó a mirar a la persona parada frente a ella del otro lado de la barra. En cuanto se topó con esos ojos verdes tan familiares, no pudo evitar el pensamiento irónico 'Claro, debí suponer que si Shampoo estaba aquí, también tendría que estar él…'

"M-Mousse… ¿Cómo me reconociste?" preguntó, sinceramente sorprendida. Fue entonces cuando Mousse arqueó una ceja y extrajo sus gafas de uno de los bolsillos internos de su blazer. Tras colocárselas, no pudo evitar un ligero 'Oh' de entendimiento.

"Vaya, no te había visto bien, la verdad. Reconocí tu voz, pero admito que si hubiera visto tu imagen completa no te habría reconocido" explicó el chico. Akane se sintió nuevamente nostálgica al encontrarse con alguien más perteneciente al pasado que compartieron ella y Ranma. Mousse había cambiado muchísimo pues ya no tenía aquel cabello largo que lo caracterizaba, más bien ahora portaba un corte varonil. Sus ropas semi-formales también le daban un aire distinto al que le había dado aquella túnica blanca holgada con la que Akane se había acostumbrado a verlo.

"Comprendo" contestó ella, sin saber qué más decir al respecto "sin embargo… te voy a pedir que no digas a nadie que soy yo. De momento, mi nombre es Satomi"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué razón tienes para venir disfrazada? ¿Es que no quieres reencontrarte con Saotome? Me imaginaría que esa es la razón que tienes para venir aquí"

"Pues… es una larga historia… la verdad es que no sabía que me toparía con Ranma esta noche, aunque no puedo negar que sí es por eso que vine a Katori… pero…" Akane se sonrojó y desvió su mirada a la superficie de la barra nuevamente, avergonzada. Mousse sonrió enternecido.

"¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda suceder en tu reencuentro con él, no es así?" preguntó a sabiendas. Akane solamente asintió. De pronto se sentía más tranquila contándole las cosas a Mousse. El chico era mucho menos insistente que Ukyo, y era mejor para escuchar. Quizá, aunque la chica tenía buenas intenciones, se había equivocado de confidente.

"Mousse… verás, lo que pasa es que…"

"Ah, parece que Mousse sí te agradó" ambos voltearon al escuchar la voz de un molesto Ranma, quien de pronto se encontraba junto a Akane, mirándola con reproche. Akane se sonrojó furiosamente y evitó su mirada.

"Ah! Disculpa! N-No es eso, yo…"

"Saotome, ¿qué modo es ese de tratar a una chica que no conoces y que encima es una cliente?" reprendió Mousse. Ranma bufó, aún molesto.

"Lo lamento, señorita… señorita…" intentó decir con cortesía forzada, dándose cuenta que no conocía el apellido de la joven rubia. Antes de que Akane pudiese inventar alguno, sin embargo, Mousse fue quién habló.

"Tendo. Satomi Tendo" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Akane lo miró con los ojos como platos, y Ranma la miraba a ella del mismo modo.

"¿T-Tendo? ¿De v-verdad… te apellidas Tendo?" preguntó inseguro. Akane solo se le quedó mirando sin poder articular palabra, aún en estado de shock por la idea que había tenido Mousse. Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos en el que solo se dedicaron a intercambiar miradas de asombro, cada uno por una razón distinta, ambos olvidando momentáneamente que Mousse los estaba observando divertido.

De pronto, Ranma soltó una sonora carcajada, haciendo que Akane pegara un brinco de sorpresa.

"¡Vaya! ¡Eso lo explica todo! Seguro que tienes parientes en Nerima, ¿no es así?" le preguntó el joven con una sonrisa que casi hace que Akane se desmaye ahí mismo. Se veía tan apuesto cuando sonreía…

"Y-Yo… si… tengo unas, eh… primas en Nerima" improvisó la joven. Ranma asintió, aceptando su explicación.

"Ahora entiendo porqué te pareces tanto… ¡Incluso tienes un carácter muy similar!" exclamó, tras lo cual Akane no supo si alegrarse u ofenderse pues no había especificado el tipo de 'carácter' al que se refería. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese decidir cuál de las dos actitudes tomaría hacia su comentario, Ranma levantó una mano y acomodó algunos de los cabellos rubios de la joven detrás de su oreja, haciendo que su temperatura corporal se duplicara con aquella mirada seductora que le estaba dedicando.

"Con razón eres tan bonita…" agregó el joven de la trenza. Akane lo miraba como si estuviera sumida en una especie de trance. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ranma, el Ranma que ella había amado desde hace años le estaba diciendo que era bonita? Apenas podía creer que eso era verdad.

La mano del joven no había abandonado su rostro tras aquel gesto lleno de ternura, se había posado cálidamente sobre la mejilla de la chica y en ese instante todo alrededor de ellos había desaparecido. Solo estaban ella y él y no había ni música estridente ni parloteo de la clientela del bar. Sus ojos parecían estar unidos por una especie de magnetismo.

Sus rostros empezaron a acercarse lentamente, ambos con los ojos entrecerrados, sin pensar realmente en lo que estaban haciendo.

Fue entonces cuando Mousse se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y los sacó a ambos de su estupor.

"Saotome, no deberías estar coqueteando con la clientela. Si estabas aquí en primer lugar, supongo que traías un pedido" reprendió el joven chino. Ranma se separó de Akane de un brinco, completamente sonrojado.

"Y-Yo… lo siento, n-no sé qué me pasó…" se disculpó el joven de la trenza, más con Akane que con Mousse "S-Sí venía por un pedido… ehm, dos daiquirís para la mesa 10" dijo mecánicamente, dirigiendo su atención a Mousse, quien asintió.

"En seguida salen"

"B-Bien, yo… ahora vuelvo…" se excusó el joven de la trenza, alejándose de ahí lo más pronto posible. Akane se quedó embelesada mirándolo partir… ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

'¿Acaso… estuvo a punto de besarme?'

"Lo siento, Akane" se disculpó Mousse, mas su voz no sonaba como la de alguien arrepentido "Pero no puedo permitir que te engañes de ese modo. Ni a Saotome, aunque la verdad me importas más tú"

"¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices?"

"Eso que estaba por ocurrir no está bien" explicó Mousse, ya ocupándose en preparar el pedido que le había hecho Ranma "él se sintió atraído por la sombra de Akane Tendo, pero no sabe que eres tú y estarías jugando tanto con tus sentimientos como con los de él si dejas que suceda algo entre ustedes mientras no eres tú misma"

"Ah… si… creo que tienes razón, Mousse… gracias por interceder"

"No hay de qué, Akane"

"¿Akane?" la chica quiso golpearse a sí misma por estar metiendo tanto la pata esa noche. Debió haberle pedido a Mousse que la llamase Satomi. Ahora, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde pues su nombre ya había sido pronunciado por aquella voz que tanto había detestado en sus épocas de preparatoria.

"S-Si… lo siento, Shampoo" se disculpó. La chica de cabellos púrpuras estaba parada detrás de ella, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas en una pose de desconfianza.

"Ahora entiendo porqué te sorprendió tanto verme en la entrada. Pero dime, ¿A qué has venido? ¿No te parece que ya jugaste con Ranma lo suficiente?" inquirió la joven china. Akane la miró desafiante.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"¿Lo que hiciste en el pasado no te parece suficiente?"

"¡Shampoo, mi amor! No seas cruel… estoy seguro de que Akane tiene sus razones para…"

"¡Mousse! ¡¿Me ayudas con estos pedidos?" llamó de pronto otro de los bar tenders que parecía no darse abasto con las comandas. Mousse asintió.

"¡Enseguida!" exclamó "Ahora vuelvo, no vayan a pelear" dijo rápidamente a las chicas antes de retirarse y dejarlas solas.

Ambas intercambiaron miradas desafiantes por unos momentos. Después de un par de minutos, sin embargo, Shampoo comenzó a reír con complicidad.

"Vaya, pareciera que no has cambiado nada, pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí, Akane"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Akane confundida.

"A que yo ya no siento eso por Ranma. Admito que inicialmente si era esa mi intención al venir a Katori, pero ya no más. Mousse y yo vamos a casarnos"

"… ¿De verdad?" preguntó la chica, aún sorprendida.

"Así es. Ranma ya no es el hombre del que me enamoré, y muy dentro de mí sé que siempre sentí afecto por Mousse. Él también ha cambiado y se ha vuelto más fuerte, un hombre digno de casarse conmigo…"

"¿A qué te refieres con que Ranma ya no es el hombre de antes?" interrumpió Akane, causando una mirada molesta por parte de Shampoo. La chica china abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento…

"¡Ranma!" ambas jóvenes voltearon para ver a Hiza, quien se encontraba de pie frente a Ranma con el rostro lleno de felicidad. Ranma le sonreía divertido.

"¿Ahora qué, Hiza? ¿No me digas que no quieres subir a cantar? Porque no voy a creerte" le dijo en un tono burlón. Hiza puso una cara de berrinche exagerada, claramente en broma.

"¡Sabes que no es eso! ¡Ya sabes lo que quiero! ¡Anda, di que si!" imploró la joven, poniendo su mejor carita tierna para convencerle. Akane sintió nauseas de ver a otra chica haciéndole fiestas al hombre del que estaba enamorada.

Se sintió peor, sin embargo, al notar que la actitud de Hiza no le era para nada desagradable al chico.

"Ya he dicho que no. No tienes remedio" le respondió, arqueando una ceja y aún dirigiéndole una sonrisa divertida. Hiza soltó un suspiro de resignación.

"¡Algún día voy a convencerte!" le advirtió decidida, señalándole con el dedo. Ranma apartó con cautela la mano acusadora de frente a su rostro.

"¡Ja! Eso dices, pero yo no lo veo sucediendo"

"¡Eres muy malo!" exclamó Hiza con un tono risueño.

"Bueno, soy malo. Pero así me quieres" le dijo él, guiñándole un ojo. La sonrisa de Hiza se agrandó.

"Pues sí… siempre te voy a querer, aunque seas así de malvado"

Acto seguido, y para agrandar el trauma visual de la pobre Akane, Hiza lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ranma, abrazándole.

Sin embargo, en lugar de ponerse en actitud defensiva como hacía cuando Shampoo se abalanzaba sobre él en la preparatoria, Ranma colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la joven y le sonrió tiernamente.

"Estarás espectacular esta noche" le dijo en un tono dulce que Akane rara vez le había escuchado utilizar. Hiza le dedicó otra amplia sonrisa.

"Eso dices siempre"

"Y siempre es verdad" añadió Ranma, tras lo cual le propinó un suave beso en la frente a la peculiar chica, quien soltó una risita y liberó al chico del abrazo.

"Bien, ahora vuelvo entonces" agregó Hiza, corriendo hacia el discreto escenario que se levantaba en medio de las mesas del bar, y que Akane hasta el momento no había notado por su reducido tamaño. Tras subirse a él, la joven recogió un micrófono que se había encontrado almacenado en un baúl en el suelo.

Lo prendió y habló dirigiéndose a todas las personas que en ese momento se encontraban en el bar.

"¡Buenas noches a todos! Mi nombre es Hiza y, como ya es costumbre, a partir de ahora empieza la sesión de música en vivo, espero que todos se diviertan mucho" dijo con entusiasmo, recibiendo chiflidos y aplausos del público cuyos miembros ya la conocían en su mayoría.

Una luz iluminó a la joven en el escenario cuando la música de una canción occidental comenzaba, y con cada palabra que salía de su boca, Akane sentía que se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos. No por la emotividad del contenido de aquella canción, ni por la voz angelical que Hiza producía al interpretarla, sino por la mirada de admiración con la que Ranma contemplaba a aquella joven que con su inocente apariencia y sin necesidad de ninguna pelea, le estaba robando la razón de su existencia.

...*

¡Juro que esta es una historia de romance entre Ranma y Akane! Así que no me vean feo xD Esperen próximos capítulos para ver de qué va la historia.

Como siempre, por favor tómense el tiempo de escribir un review aunque sea solo para saludar y decir si les gustó :D Se aceptan sugerencias! Saludos a todos!


	3. Un Juego Doloroso

Siiiiii finalmente estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo! Antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, sin embargo, dejen que les conteste sus reviews que tanto ánimo me han dado =D

**vanessamcgregor** – Hola! Qué bueno que te esté gustando, y no te preocupes, eventualmente las cosas seguirán otro rumbo =D

**Pepa **– Siiii los misterios hacen las cosas más interesantes aquí jeje, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia!

**josé** – Lo intentaré, pero ya sabes, el trabajo jeje gracias por tu comentario

**Pedro** – Ojo por ojo jajaja Bueno, aquí siguen los altibajos emocionales, espero cumplan tus expectativas.

**Patyakane** – Hago mi mejor esfuerzo, pero el trabajo a veces me detiene. Qué bueno que pienses eso, y ya sabes, si tienes sugerencias se escuchan (bueno, leen XP)

**linkyiwakura** – Me halagas =D Pues lamento haberte hecho pasar ansiedad, aquí está ya el siguiente capítulo y espero que te guste tanto como los anteriores.

**Rominaanduril **– Gracias! Me das muchos ánimos con tu comentario, seguiré esforzándome! Siempre le doy mucha importancia a los detalles. Sobre Hiza no se dice mucho abiertamente en este capítulo, pero si se revelan aún más sorpresillas por ahí =D Espero que siga siendo agradable para ti.

**Jaz** – Muchas gracias, compañera! Me alegra mucho leerte tan entusiasta, trataré de tardar menos en actualizar de ahora en adelante =D Y si llegas a tener otros comentarios o sugerencias, no dudes en hacérmelos saber :D Saludooos!

**akanetendodesaotome25 **– Claro! Y es que un amor como el de Ranma y Akane no hay doble! Pero poco a poco =D Nunca separaré a Ranma y Akane, son geniales juntos!

WOW! Cuantos reviews! Se los agradezco como no tienen idea! Me dan muchos ánimos y ahora con este nuevo año, me he prometido escribir más! Tengo medio abandonada mi otro fic RanmaxAkane en inglés, igual trabajo en eso =D

Advertencia: No vayan a creer que terminaré separando a Ranma y Akane, soy 100% fan de su romance feliz =D

Espero les guste este capítulo, saludos a todos!

...

**Muchas maneras de amar**

**Capítulo 3: Un Juego Doloroso**

...

Akane anduvo lentamente mientras entraba en el bar, vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustada, unas botas color marrón y un blusón blanco. Se acomodó algunos de sus falsos cabellos rubios en señal de nerviosismo y miró en todas direcciones. A diferencia del día que había ido con Ukyo, el bar ahora se encontraba casi desierto, con solo un par de mesas ocupadas y retiradas entre sí. Justo lo que esperaba de un bar en martes por la noche.

Shampoo se aproximó a ella con una ceja arqueada y las manos en las caderas.

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Akane?" preguntó en tono molesto "No creo que Ranma se tome muy bien la situación cuando se entere de que lo estás engañando"

"Shampoo, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil"

"¿Hacer más difícil qué? Ranma tiene novia, no creo que vaya a dejarla por ti ahora" retó la joven del cabello púrpura. Akane bajó la mirada en señal de tristeza.

"Entonces... si es su novia..." pronunció con dolor.

Para su sorpresa, Shampoo titubeó en señal de duda.

"Bueno, eso creo... tú misma los viste, ¿no?"

"Espera... ¿no estás segura?"

"Pues Mousse dice que es un teatro, pero yo creo que hemos visto suficiente. Además Ranma se ha vuelto muy callado y no nos dice nada"

"¿Porqué dice Mousse que es un teatro?"

"Porque jamás les he visto besarse" dijo Mousse, quien había escuchado la conversación y se aproximaba ahora a donde se encontraban las chicas "Por cierto, Saotome acaba de llegar, pero hoy es el día libre de Hiza"

"Está en los vestidores, imagino" comentó Shampoo, a lo que Mousse asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo el otro día vi como Ranma besaba su frente" refutó Akane con resentimiento. Mousse negó con la cabeza, tras lo cual tomó a Shampoo en sus brazos.

"¡Mousse, qué dem-!" antes de que Shampoo pudiera completar su propuesta, Mousse selló sus labios con los propios en un beso intenso pero corto. Tras un breve momento, dejó a Shampoo a lado suyo, quien parecía atrapada momentáneamente en un estupor único de aquellas personas que verdaderamente están enamoradas. Akane la miró con genuina sorpresa, pues la actitud altanera de Shampoo la había hecho dudar de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Mousse la miró con ternura por unos instantes antes de voltear a mirar a Akane de nuevo.

"Creo que has entendido la diferencia" dijo con sencillez. Akane se ruborizó y desvió su mirada al suelo.

"Entendí" replicó ella. Shampoo sacudió la cabeza y miró a Mousse con reproche.

"¿Quieres decir que le permitirás esto a Akane? ¿Así nada más?"

"Creo que Akane tiene que manejar las cosas como a ella le parezca. Además, no le estaremos ocultando nada a Saotome. Él ni siquiera nos habla fuera de lo estrictamente necesario, después de todo"

"Bueno, eso es verdad..." tuvo que reconocer Shampoo, cruzándose de brazos molesta.

"Por favor, Shampoo, no estoy pidiendo demasiado. No quisiera irrumpir en la vida de Ranma si no tiene sentido que lo haga. Si veo que aún hay algo de lo que tengamos que hablar, le diré la verdad y hablaré directamente con él, lo prometo" dijo Akane en tono suplicante. Shampoo la miró con dureza durante unos momentos más, tras lo cual soltó finalmente un largo suspiro de derrota.

"Está bien, pero sigo pensando que todo esto es una mala idea"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no sé qué otra cosa hacer"

"Sí sabes" corrigió Mousse con serenidad "pero tienes miedo, y es comprensible. Saotome no nos dijo nada, pero puedo imaginar que lo de ustedes terminó un tanto abruptamente"

"Ni siquiera se despidió de mi..." murmuró Akane, con la mirada baja. Shampoo colocó una mano sobre su hombro, ocasionándole un sobresalto. Si bien le quedaba claro que la joven china ya no tenía interés en ser su rival, la muestra de apoyo no era algo común entre ellas.

"Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Akane. Solo trata de no lastimarlo ni... lastimarte a ti misma en el proceso" aconsejó la joven de cabellos púrpuras. Akane no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Gracias, Shampoo..."

"No hay de qué. Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todos los malos momentos que pasaste a causa mía" replicó la joven, encogiéndose de hombros para tratar de restarle importancia a su gesto amistoso que de pronto le estaba resultando muy embarazoso.

Antes de que Akane pudiese agregar algo más, sin embargo, apareció tras ellos el objeto de su discordia.

"¿Satomi?" los tres chicos se giraron para ver a un sorprendido Ranma, vistiendo ya su uniforme de mesero del bar. Akane se ruborizó. De cierto modo le era molesto que la llamara de ese modo. Añoraba volver a escucharlo pronunciar su verdadero nombre, pero de momento sabía que tendría que soportarlo.

"H-Hola, Ranma" contestó ella nerviosamente. Ranma se llevó una mano atrás de la cabeza y desvió tímidamente la mirada de la joven.

"Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí tan temprano y en un día tan poco concurrido..."

"No tenía ganas de estar sola en casa, así que decidí darme la vuelta" respondió ella, de pronto encontrando sus zapatos muy interesantes. Mousse y Shampoo intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y lentamente se alejaron de ahí.

Después de todo, era evidente que para Ranma y Akane, nada de alrededor importaba ya.

...

Ranma soltó una sonora carcajada. Como el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío por ser un día de poca afluencia (y porque cualquier cliente que llegase era rápidamente atendido por Shampoo), se había sentado en la mesa de Akane, y llevaban ya un largo rato platicando.

"¡No puedo creer eso! ¿De verdad te sentiste mal con solo tomar eso?"

"Oye, yo no tomo casi nada incluso ahora, y en ese entonces era la primera vez que probaba el alcohol. Además los practicantes de artes marciales no deben tomar bebidas alcohólicas, es parte de cuidar el cuerpo" replicó ella, mirándolo con un aire de reproche burlón. Ranma volvió a reír.

"¿Practicas artes marciales? ¡Vaya! Cada vez me sorprendes más. Yo también practico... o bueno, quizá debería decir que solía hacerlo. Aún entreno, pero ya tiene mucho tiempo que lo hago solo. No he tenido un combate ni un compañero de entrenamiento en mucho tiempo" dijo Ranma, de pronto adoptando un semblante nostálgico. Akane se tornó seria también.

"Suena un tanto solitario eso"

"Supongo que lo es. En los últimos cuatro o cinco años mi vida ha cambiado demasiado... Me da pena decírtelo, pero yo solía ser una persona altanera que no sabía cómo tratar apropiadamente con las personas. Ya estoy algo grande así que no se puede culpar de todo a la falta de educación de mi padre, pero en parte es una razón. Era grosero incluso con las personas que quería, y aún más porque trataba de negar mis sentimientos..."

"Pero ahora eres diferente ¿No?" aventuró Akane, tratando de animarlo. Ranma le sonrió.

"Mucho. Si me hubieras conocido antes, dirías que soy otra persona"

'Vaya que sí' pensó Akane sorprendida.

"Bueno, creo que tiene mucho mérito que te hayas dado cuenta de las cosas que hacías mal" puntualizó Akane, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con el comentario. Antes no era costumbre suya tratar de elevar el ego de Ranma, pues era algo que él solo hacía muy bien. Sin embargo, este nuevo Ranma, humilde y tranquilo, la instaba a hacerlo en esperanzas de escucharlo decir algo que le resultase más familiar.

Ranma emitió una risa calmada.

"Gracias pero debo admitir que no fue así. No fue que yo me diera cuenta de nada. Todo fue gracias a Hiza" indicó Ranma, haciendo que el corazón de Akane se detuviera momentáneamente.

"¿Hiza?"

"Si, la chica graciosa de cabello corto que conociste la vez pasada que venías con tu amiga" explicó él "Hiza cambió mi vida. Desde que la conozco, me ha hecho ver las cosas de una manera distinta. Y en parte creo que necesitaba tener a alguien como ella a mi lado. Ella dice que también me necesitaba a mí, pero dudo que tanto como yo a ella"

"Ah... eso es... muy lindo..." dijo con trabajos Akane, evadiendo su mirada. Sintió con molestia como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas casi inmediatamente. A pesar de que ya lo sabía, todo resultaba tan más doloroso después de ese discurso que casi era imposible de soportar.

Sus pensamientos negativos, sin embargo, se vieron interrumpidos cuando Ranma la tomó delicadamente del mentón, tratando de que le devolviera la mirada. La manera en la que le sonreía casi le provoca un desmayo.

"¿Porqué te entristeces?" le preguntó, ocasionándole un sobresalto.

"No me entristecí" respondió de modo desafiante, pero con voz quebradiza. Ranma negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

"Te pareces tanto a ella..."

"¿Qué?"

"Digo que te pareces mucho a una de tus primas de Nerima..." Akane sintió un vuelco del corazón al escucharle decir eso, y rápidamente se echó para atrás en su asiento.

"Eso... ¿Te molesta?"

"Para nada... solo me sorprende. Es que no creí encontrar a otra persona que fuese tan bonita como ella"

"Debes estarte refiriendo a Kasumi, la mayor" dijo ella con cierto resentimiento, frunciendo el ceño y desviando nuevamente la mirada. Ranma rió nuevamente.

"Kasumi era linda, cierto, pero no es mi tipo. Y Nabiki... creo que uno no sabe si odiarla o quererla, si la conoces no necesito entrar en detalles. Yo hablaba de A... ah, de tu otra prima" corrigió Ranma, tras lo cual tosió con nerviosismo y se volteó en intentos de ocultar su rostro ruborizado. Akane lo miró sorprendida.

"¿Akane? ¿Crees que Akane Tendo es bonita?"

"¿Sabes de alguien en Nerima que piense lo contrario?" respondió él, no molestándose en ocultar los sentimientos que aquello le causaba. Akane no pudo contener una risita.

"¿Te ponías celoso?" retó divertida.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que ella esperaba verlo rojo como un tomate y escucharlo negar aquello diciendo que una chica tan poco femenina nunca le ocasionaría tal cosa, Ranma volteó a verla nuevamente, con el semblante lleno de serenidad.

"Siempre" confesó, dejándola fría. No pudo evitar tartamudear su siguiente pregunta.

"P-Pero... no lo entiendo... si ella significaba algo para ti ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Porqué la reemplazaste?" quiso saber ella con desesperación. Ranma sonrió si humor y negó con la cabeza.

"Nadie nunca va a reemplazar a Akane. Pero espero poder olvidarla algún día. Después de todo, yo nunca signifiqué gran cosa para ella"

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no significabas nada para ella?"

"Me dejó... quiero decir, se fue con alguien más. No sería correcto decir que me dejó, nunca fuimos novios realmente. En fin, no fue por mi"

"¿Y qué hay de Hiza?" inquirió Akane, sin poder ocultar su molestia. No comprendía el drama a causa suya si Ranma ya tenía a alguien. Encima, ella recordaba a un Ranma distante y seco, lo cual comenzó a darse antes de que su pseudo romance con Ryoga iniciara. Para ella, Ranma estaba siendo injusto.

El aludido hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Ah... Hiza..."

"Si, Hiza. Primero dijiste que no sabes qué harías sin Hiza y muchas otras cosas cursis, y luego hablas de mi... prima!"

"Hiza no tiene nada que ver"

"Pero-"

"No se supone que hable de eso" evadió rápidamente el joven de la trenza, poniéndose de pie de un salto "pero he sido muy descortés contigo, ni siquiera te he preguntado si quieres que te traiga algo de tomar ¿Qué te traigo?" añadió, dejándole claro a la chica que ya no diría una palabra más del tema. Akane frunció el ceño, pero decidió tomar las cosas con calma.

"Uhm... Una piña colada no me vendría mal"

"En seguida te la traigo" dijo terminantemente, levantándose para dirigirse a la barra.

Shampoo aprovechó para acercarse a Akane.

"¿Has tenido éxito?"

"¿Debo pasarte reporte, acaso?" replicó Akane, aún algo molesta por la evasiva. Shampoo arqueó una ceja.

"Esperaría un poco de información a cambio de mi silencio" declaró la joven china. Akane respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse un poco.

"De acuerdo, pero la verdad es que no he averiguado gran cosa. No me ha dicho nada claro"

"Bueno, pues te deseo suerte. De todas maneras ya sabes mi opinión" dijo finalmente, dando media vuelta para retirarse. Akane suspiró.

¿Porqué su vida tenía que ser tan complicada?

...

"Gracias por ofrecerte a acompañarme a mi casa..." dijo Akane, mientras caminaba por las calles oscuras a lado de Ranma.

"No me agradezcas a mí, agradécele a Shampoo. Ella fue la que se ofreció a cubrirme en mi ausencia. Cierto es que ya solo faltaba hora y media para cerrar, pero aún así fue un buen gesto" puntualizó Ranma, encogiéndose de hombros, evidentemente sorprendido. Akane estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba sorprendida ella misma. Entendía por qué Shampoo había acordado hacerse de la vista gorda, pero la había dejado totalmente estupefacta con su ofrecimiento, claramente ayudándola a tener tiempo a solas con Ranma.

"Si, fue muy amable de su parte..."

"Shampoo era muy diferente antes... Creo que salir con Mousse le ha hecho bien. Ya no es tan... loca" comentó Ranma, un escalofrío evidente recorriéndole la espalda repentinamente.

Akane no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario.

"Ahm... y dime, Ranma, ¿Hace cuanto que Hiza puede cantar así? El otro día que la escuché me dejó sorprendida" dijo ella, tratando de volver al tema para intentar conseguir algo más de información.

"Su voz es hermosa, ¿cierto?" dijo Ranma en un tono soñador que hizo que a Akane se le pusieran los pelos de punta por los celos "Hiza siempre ha estado interesada en la música, incluso antes de que la conociera. Toca la guitarra, el piano, la harmónica... en fin, varios instrumentos que ni recuerdo. Me ha enseñado un poco"

"¿Tocas algún instrumento?" no pudo evitar preguntar Akane, con un semblante de sorpresa que hizo que Ranma se ruborizara.

"Ah... la guitarra... un poco... a veces toco la guitarra como acompañamiento a la voz de Hiza. La verdad no soy muy bueno, lo mío son las artes marciales" confesó el joven de la trenza, con una mano detrás de la cabeza y mirando hacia todos lados en esperanzas de huir de su vergüenza. Akane rió con buen humor.

"Me gustaría escucharte tocar alguna vez" y era verdad, pues no se imaginaba a Ranma en ningún tipo de actividad relacionada con las bellas artes y esa declaración la dejaba intrigada.

"Quizá alguna vez toque para ti" dijo Ranma con una sonrisa que casi hace que las rodillas de Akane fallen. La joven se ruborizó y aclaró su garganta en un intento desesperado por aclarar su mente. Tenía que enfocarse en su objetivo, y estaba dejándose llevar.

"Oye y... ¿Pasas mucho tiempo con Hiza? Digo, si ella te enseñó a tocar guitarra..."

"Hiza y yo nos apoyamos en lo necesario" de nuevo le estaba dando una evasiva. Akane lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. Casi parecía que tenía estudiadas esas respuestas... ¿pero porqué?

"¿Cómo fue que conociste a Hiza?"

"Suerte, destino, no sé. Llámalo como quieras"

"¿Así nada más?"

"Así nada más"

"Creí que tendrías una historia de algún tipo de encuentro inusual..."

"¿Porqué lo dices? Me parece extraño que estés tan interesada en saber sobre mi y Hiza ¿Sientes celos de ella, acaso?" aventuró Ranma, cambiándole la jugada. Akane refunfuño y se cruzó de brazos, volteando a otro lado.

"¿Porqué tendría celos? ¡Apenas te conozco!" dijo ella a la defensiva. Ranma rió ante su comportamiento familiar, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

"No sé ¿Mi atractivo físico? ¿Mi elocuencia? ¿Mi forma de ser tan especial? Admítelo, Satomi, no habías conocido a nadie como yo antes" replicó el de forma altanera pero bromista. Akane no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Eso no puedo negarlo. Eres único, Ranma" le dijo con honestidad, dedicándole una sonrisa que lo hizo tartamudear sus frases siguientes.

"B-bueno, creo que... n-necesitarías verme pelear p-para decir eso con... más bases..." respondió, visiblemente sorprendido por no haber recibido una negativa.

Akane tenía ganas de decirle que eso ya no era necesario. Que lo había visto pelear tantas veces que le hubiese sido imposible llevar cuenta de ellas. Quería decirle que, al verlo pelear, su corazón se aceleraba y sus sentidos se agudizaban. Que le había tomado años reconocer el deseo que despertaba en ella verlo al máximo desempeño, porque muchas veces había soñado que la besaba con la misma pasión...

De pronto se sintió agradecida por la oscuridad de las horas de madrugada, pues sintió su rostro arder en mil tonalidades de rojo.

"Y dime, Satomi... ¿Tú tienes novio?" preguntó Ranma repentinamente, sorprendiendo a Akane con la osadía de aquella pregunta que nunca se habría imaginado que le haría.

Dudó unos momentos antes de responder.

"No"

"¿No?"

"No"

"¿Ni pretendientes ni nada?"

"¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Te dan celos?" retó ella, devolviéndole sus palabras. Ranma la miró divertido.

"¿Qué me dirías si te digo que si?" ¿Era este de verdad el mismo Ranma que ella había conocido en la preparatoria? Se comportaba como una persona totalmente diferente.

"Que eres un sinvergüenza, apenas me conoces de días" replicó ella, su sonrisa burlona dejando en claro que en realidad no estaba molesta. Ranma rió a carcajadas, y Akane no pudo evitar unírsele. Sentía el corazón ligero al ser capaz de reír a su lado de ese modo.

De pronto Akane se detuvo. Un tanto abruptamente se había dado cuenta que habían llegado al final de su feliz recorrido.

"Este es el edificio donde vivo, hemos llegado" anunció, contestando a la pregunta no formulada que se reflejaba en el rostro de su acompañante.

"Vaya, que pena. Quería seguir un rato más contigo" dijo con honestidad. Akane se sonrojó por enésima vez esa noche.

"Pues... si quieres puedes pasar un momento... no me molesta" Akane quería abofetearse a sí misma por decir algo tan atrevido. Eran las dos de la mañana. Esa invitación sonaba a ofrecimiento y estaba mal en muchos niveles.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó Ranma, su cara roja como un tomate. Akane dudó.

"Ahm... bueno... yo solo..."

"¡Ah! ¿Pero qué estoy pensando?" interrumpió Ranma repentinamente, dándose un leve golpe en la frente "Lo lamento, me encantaría estar un rato más contigo pero debo volver a casa"

"C-claro, es muy tarde..."

"Si..." ambos evitaban la mirada del otro, visiblemente incómodos por la situación que se había desarrollado.

Akane se aclaró sonoramente la garganta.

"Bueno, creo que es mejor que entre..."

"¡Ah! Si, claro..." contestó Ranma, desconcertado. Akane le sonrió tiernamente.

"Gracias por acompañarme, Ranma"

"N-no fue nada..." contestó nerviosamente el chico, preguntándose si ese tipo de sonrisa hermosa era un gen único de las chicas Tendo.

"Buenas noches" dijo Akane, dando media vuelta para entrar al modesto edificio de departamentos.

Antes de que pudiera alejarse mucho, sin embargo, Ranma la detuvo sujetando su brazo.

"¡Espera!" exclamó con un deje de desesperación. Akane lo miró sorprendida.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Irás mañana también?"

"¿Qué?"

"Al bar..." aclaró Ranma, sintiéndose mal por ello inmediatamente "quiero decir, no te estoy forzando... no tienes que ir, fui algo impulsivo al decirte que-"

"Pero sí quiero ir" interrumpió Akane, deteniendo aquella letanía de incoherencias. Ranma se mostró sorprendido por unos momentos, pero después sonrió y soltó el brazo de la chica que no había notado que aún sostenía firmemente.

"Disculpa, creo que te lastimé"

"Descuida, yo no soy débil" respondió ella con un tono orgulloso. Ranma le dedicó una gran sonrisa que decía más que solamente alivio por su respuesta.

"¿Entonces nos vemos mañana?"

"Si, mañana en la noche" confirmó Akane muy sonriente. Ranma asintió.

"Descansa" murmuró, antes de dar vuelta y alejarse de ahí a paso tranquilo.

Akane lo miró hasta que hubo desaparecido en una esquina. Nunca miró atrás.

Subió lentamente hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba su departamento y con movimientos letárgicos entro y soltó su bolsa en una esquina. Después caminó hacia el baño, aún con la mirada perdida y los ojos desenfocados, y con movimientos mecánicos abrió la puerta y prendió la luz. En ese momento se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo del lavamanos. Con su reflejo y con esos horribles cabellos color dorado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas inevitablemente, lágrimas que dejó libremente resbalar por sus mejillas.

...

Ranma abrió la puerta de su departamento intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando cerró la puerta, sin embargo, una luz proveniente de la cocina llamó su atención.

"¿Hiza? ¿Eres tú?" preguntó conforme se aproximaba a la que era la cocina. De la puerta de asomó la joven mencionada, con los cabellos desordenados y vistiendo unas bermudas negras y la camisa china de color rojo que antes fuera prácticamente el uniforme del joven.

"Ah, ya volviste ¿Cómo te fue hoy?" dijo ella casualmente, saliendo de la cocina para encontrarse con él a medio camino. Ranma notó que sostenía un vaso con agua.

"Fue un día un tanto inusual. Pero tú ¿Porqué estás despierta tan tarde? Son casi las 3 de la mañana" inquirió él, al momento que acariciaba la cabeza de la chica con su mano derecha. Hiza recibió el gesto con los ojos cerrados.

"Hikari se sentía mal. Le dio fiebre" respondió ella con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, Ranma no tomó aquello como algo tranquilo.

"¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿Fue muy alta? ¿Cómo está ahora? ¡¿Porqué no me llamaste?"

"¡Tranquilízate, Ranma! Apenas logré que se durmiera hace unos minutos, no quiero que la despiertes" replicó ella en voz baja, poniendo su mano libre sobre el pecho del joven, tratando de calmarlo. Ranma suspiró profundamente.

"Lo siento"

"Descuida, no fue una fiebre muy alta y ya está bien. Es comprensible, ayer nos mojamos en la lluvia, debe haber sido por eso"

"Supongo... ¿Y tú cómo estás?"

"Me duele un poco la cabeza, por eso venía por un vaso con agua. Pero no es nada, ven, mejor cuéntame de tu turno en el bar. Dices que fue inusual, ¿No?" dijo Hiza, tomando su mano y dirigiéndole hacia el sofá de la pequeña estancia. Ambos se sentaron ahí, Y Hiza se acomodó recargándose en el hombro de Ranma, quien a su vez pasó un brazo alrededor de la chica.

"Verás... Satomi fue al bar hoy" comenzó Ranma, ante lo cual Hiza se sobresaltó visiblemente.

"Ah... la chica que te recuerda a Akane..."

"Hiza, creo que estoy haciendo las cosas mal"

"¿Porqué lo dices?"

"Me estoy dejando llevar. Hoy me comporté como un estúpido Don Juan con ella ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Le voy a dar ideas equivocadas..."

"¿Pasó algo?"

"No... Nada en realidad. Me invitó a pasar a su casa cuando la acompañé, pero me negué"

"Pero... ella te gusta ¿No?" preguntó Hiza, mas su rostro no denotaba celos, ni angustia, ni la más ligera molestia. Solo una muy honesta curiosidad.

Ranma se apartó de ella para descansar sus codos sobre sus rodillas, ocultando el rostro en sus manos.

"No lo se... estoy confundido... es que cuando estoy con ella es como si estuviera con Akane otra vez y eso..."

"Eso te hace muy feliz" completó con sencillez Hiza, aún con una mirada neutra en el rostro. Ranma permaneció callado, por lo que ella se vio obligada a continuar "Ranma... ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a ser honesto contigo mismo?"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó él, volteando a verla nuevamente, aún encorvado con los codos sobre las rodillas. Hiza colocó una mano en su espalda, en señal de apoyo, y le sonrió con ternura.

"Tienes que admitirte a ti mismo que aún amas a Akane"

"Hiza, no empieces..."

"Ranma, debes volver a Nerima por ella"

"¿Para qué? ¿Para ponerme en ridículo frente a ella? ¡No lo creo!" exclamó con necedad, poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos. Hiza se puso de pie a su lado.

"Pero lo que tenía con Ryoga terminó, tú mismo lo has visto. Ryoga está con Ukyo ahora"

"Que no le haya funcionado su estúpido romance no quiere decir que sienta algo por mi"

"¡Pero si quiere decir que puedes ir y pelear por ella!"

"¿Y dejarte?" preguntó con un tono grave y lleno de furia, mirándola con reproche "Te lo prometí, Hiza. No planeo dejarte. Voy a cuidar de ti y de Hikari. Es mi responsabilidad y quiero hacerlo"

"Pero yo quiero que seas feliz, Ranma..." respondió Hiza, su voz quebradiza y sus ojos brillando con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Ranma lo notó y la jaló hacia él en un fuerte abrazo.

"Soy feliz a tu lado ¿Tú eres feliz conmigo?" dijo él, esta vez en un tono más tierno, intentando calmar a la joven. Hiza asintió con la cabeza y devolvió el abrazo con emotividad.

"Si... la verdad, me da miedo pensar en una vida sin ti, Ranma, pero si es a costa de tu felicidad, yo no-"

"Acabo de decirte que soy feliz, ¿No me escuchaste, niña boba?" reprendió él con humor, haciéndola soltar una pequeña risa en respuesta.

"Eres un tonto"

"Es tu culpa"

"Claro, convéncete de ello"

"Bueno, creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde. Asumo que no querrás dormir con Hikari esta noche porque podrías despertarla"

"Asumes bien, vas a tener que hacerme espacio" respondió ella con una sonrisa traviesa que rápidamente se tornó en un sonoro bostezo. Ranma rió burlonamente de sus gestos infantiles y la guió a la habitación.

Había sido un día largo para ambos y merecían el descanso.

...*

Me van a matar ¿Verdad? A lo mejor los dejé más confundidos que antes, pero creo que en el siguiente capítulo sabrán por fin lo que ocurre.

En fin... fue un capítulo sumamente largo. Y me encantó. Lamento si estuvo algo tedioso pero quería desarrollar las circunstancias con detalle ¿Qué les pareció? Se aceptan inquietudes, sugerencias y comentarios generales. O quizá solo un saludo, lo cual también sería cool =D

Saludos y prometo tener el siguiente más pronto!


	4. Los sentimientos de Hiza

Hola a todos! Prometí actualizar más pronto esta vez y creo que ha sido un logro xD Espero que cumpla con sus expectativas… o al menos que les guste jajajaja

Por cierto, en mi deviantart - **thepam(punto)deviantart(punto)com** – subiré algunos dibujos que tengo de la historia, acabo de subir uno de Hiza para que la conozcan :D

He estado cambiando mucho la historia a como tenía pensado que sería en un principio y este capítulo se tornó en algo más… intenso. Así que realmente verán más acción de la originalmente planeada XD A mi me ha gustado mucho el giro.

Bueno, antes de seguir diciendo incoherencias mejor contesto a sus reviews

**vanessamcgregor** – Jajaja, cómo me hiciste reír con eso de Kill Bill xD Espero no sigas queriendo matarme después de este capítulo. Saludos y como siempre, se te agradece mucho que comentes =D

**Elena** – Podrías pensar eso, si, jeje xD

**Annita Kyouyama** – Vaya, pues espero que siga gustandote mucho :D

**Jaz** – Wow, me da mucho gusto que te cause tanto entusiasmo mi historia! Creo que los personajes un poco más maduros tenían que ser más agradables porque ninguno de ellos es malo :D En fin, muchas gracias por tus comentarios agradables! Me hacen el día :D Saludos y que te vaya bien en todo!

**patyakane** – No creo poder subir más de un capítulo de una sola vez, pero me esforzaré por no tardar :D Hasta ahora la relación de Ranma y Akane sigue muy en el limbo, pero soy fan de esa pareja así que… espera cambios XD

**krl4** – EN SERIO ES EL MEJOR QUE HAS LEIDO? Me has hecho muy feliz con algo tan lindo, seguiré esforzándome porque así sea :D :D :D

**Pedro** – Lo sé, Akane se está comportando como una cobarde, pero ni modo, habrá de pagar consecuencias al respecto D: Espero que te siga gustando!

**Fatim** – Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Trataré de actualizar muy pronto :D

Sin más, los dejo con la historia.

...

**Muchas maneras de amar**

**Capítulo 4: Los sentimientos de Hiza**

...

Cuando Ranma despertó a la mañana siguiente, Hiza aún dormía profundamente, dándole la espalda y volteando hacia la pared. Sin moverse la observó por unos momentos. Sabía que Hiza le guardaba secretos aún, y eso le molestaba. No se sentía, sin embargo, con el derecho a cuestionarla, pues él tampoco hablaba mucho de su vida pasada.

Se puso de pie lentamente para no despertarla y miró el reloj. Apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, pero él ya no se sentía con ganas de seguir durmiendo.

Subió con cuidado la escalera de la litera para asomarse a la cama superior donde una pequeña niña dormía abrazando un panda de peluche, descuidado por el constante uso.

Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír. Se veía muy linda abrazando un muñeco que la superaba en tamaño.

Después de aquella inspección, fue a colocarse frente a la ventana y, cruzándose de brazos, miró hacia afuera sin enfocar su vista en nada en particular.

Su mente esa mañana sufría una ya muy común invasión de recuerdos tormentosos.

**Flashback**

"Quiero cortarme este horrible cabello" se quejó Hiza mientras trataba de desenredar su larga cabellera negra con un cepillo viejo de un modo rudo. Ranma le quitó el cepillo con gentileza y se sentó a su lado en el futón, continuando con la tarea de manera más suave. Hiza cerró los ojos y se dejó mimar.

"A mí me gusta tu cabello. Quizá solo necesites sujetarlo para que no te estorbe"

"Podría hacerme una trenza como la tuya"

"Podrías" replicó Ranma con sencillez. Hiza suspiró.

"¿Crees que me quedaría bien un corte arriba de los hombros?" preguntó la chica, aún imaginándose futuros arreglos de su problemático cabello. Ranma detuvo sus movimientos con el cepillo unos instantes, y Hiza se dio cuenta que el comentario lo había alterado "¿Ranma? ¿Dije algo malo?"

"N-no, nada..."

"Claro que si, dime qué fue" insistió Hiza, volteando a verle a los ojos. Esa mirada decía más de lo que él podía poner en palabras "oh... Akane tenía un corte así, ¿No es verdad?"

Ranma se sonrojó.

"No es justo, eres demasiado perceptiva"

"Soy una chica, es normal"

"Sabes que no" replicó él, haciéndole cosquillas en los costados. Hiza río y se retoció hasta librarse de las garras del chico, poniéndose de pie.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué te parece esto? Me haré un corte drástico como el de un chico"

"¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Así no te recordaré a nadie"

"Vamos, Hiza, tu cabello es hermoso ¿Porqué la insistencia en cortarlo?" preguntó él, creyéndola una pregunta inofensiva. El rostro de Hiza, sin embargo, perdió todo su buen humor, e incluso antes de que contestase, Ranma ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

"Es que a él le gustaba mi cabello largo"

**Fin del flashback**

Para el momento en el que aquella escena mental finalizó, Ranma estaba recargado en la pared, el ceño fruncido en señal de frustración.

"Ella me echa en cara lo de Akane" se dijo a sí mismo en murmullos "pero ella aún está enamorada de él"

...

Ryoga se giró en su asiento, recargando los codos en la barra, su mirada fija en el techo del restaurante de Ukyo.

"Así que ese Ranma tiene una novia. No me lo hubiera imaginado. Y encima esa chica, Hiza. No cabe duda que Saotome sabe escogerlas" comentó en un tono de voz que a Akane le provocó un sentimiento de fastidio, pues hablaba como alguien a quien realmente no le interesa el tema en discusión. No se sentía en posición de criticárselo, así que prefirió omitir su comentario al respecto.

Ryoga no había cambiado nada en apariencia de lo que Akane recordaba de él. La diferencia estaba en su forma de ser, pues muy en contraste a lo que ella conocía se mostraba altanero, en una postura mucho más segura. Claramente el chico tímido había quedado atrás.

"Eso no lo sabemos, Ranma jamás lo dijo abiertamente" replicó Ukyo, quien se encontraba preparando un par de okonomiyakis y que si estaba visiblemente molesta por la actitud que estaba adoptando Ryoga. Si bien no había reaccionado mal a la presencia de Akane en un inicio, ahora se mostraba en una actitud insufrible.

Akane miró a su amiga con incredulidad.

"¿Que no lo sabemos? ¡Te dije lo que he visto durante mis visitas de la semana pasada! ¡No puede haber otra explicación!" puntualizó ella, mirando a Ukyo de forma retadora. Fue Ryoga quien reaccionó primero a su exclamación, soltando una sonora carcajada.

"¿Y a tí qué te da risa?" preguntó molesta la joven chef. Ryoga se encogió de hombros y se giró para mirar a Akane de frente.

"Me parece gracioso que el tiempo parece haber pasado en vano" comentó el joven, finalmente doblegando la paciencia de Akane, quien lo miró con aquella molestia que desde momentos atrás la hacía sentir pero que no se había permitido exteriorizar.

"¿A qué demonios te refieres con eso?" le preguntó la chica de cabellos azulados. Ryoga arqueó sus cejas en una expresión que denotaba incredulidad.

"Akane, vamos, antes no te dije nada porque me gustabas, pero no puede ser que tú misma no hayas llegado a aceptarlo"

"¿Aceptar qué?" insistió ella, ignorando el comentario que hacía referencia a su vergonzoso pasado. Ryoga le sonrió con un deje de malicia.

"¿De verdad no te das cuenta? Estás volviendo a hacer lo que siempre hacías antes: Culpar a Ranma sin permitirle dar explicaciones. Francamente, Akane, si me hice a la estúpida idea de que alguna vez tuve una oportunidad de que me hicieras caso fue porque no creí que lo que pudieses sentir por Ranma fuera tan serio. Después de todo, ni siquiera confiabas en él"

Hubo un silencio sepulcral que siguió aquella acusación. Ryoga no tenía más qué decir de momento, Ukyo estaba que hervía de furiosa por la manera tan poco característica e insensible en que su novio estaba tratando a Akane, y esta última simplemente se había quedado en shock y sin palabras, pues muy a su pesar, sabía que Ryoga tenía razón.

"Ryoga, eso no fue muy amable de tu parte, me sorprendes" reprendió Ukyo, sus puños cerrados a los costados de su cuerpo en señal de furia contenida. Ryoga se levantó de su asiento en señal de molestia.

"Pues lamento que pienses eso pero creo que Akane necesitaba escucharlo. Yo realmente intento ayudar, no como tú que le aconsejas que se siga ocultando detrás de esa peluca" dijo el joven de la bandana, señalando el mencionado aditamento que cubría los usualmente azules cabellos de Akane.

"¡¿PERO COMO TE ATREVES A-?"

"¡Escúchame Ryoga!" intercedió Akane, poniéndose de pie e interrumpiendo lo que amenazaba con ser una discusión de pareja "¡No sé porqué estás culpando a Ukyo de algo que es mi decisión! ¡No soy ninguna niña ni tampoco una cobarde! ¡Voy a enfrentar a Ranma, pero yo decidiré cuando! ¡Solamente yo!" exclamó alterada.

"¿Y cuando lo vas a decidir? ¿Ya cuantas veces has ido al bar con el mismo cuento? ¿No crees que es un juego bastante cruel el que traes?" inquirió Ryoga, mirándola con altanería.

El recuerdo que golpeó la mente de Akane la hizo dudar momentáneamente sobre su respuesta.

**Flashback**

Akane miraba sorprendida el escenario, su mente totalmente apagada, cerrada a cualquier otro pensamiento que no involucrase la escena que se llevaba a cabo ante ella.

Hiza cantaba, tal y como lo hacía cada noche, su hermosa voz llenando el lugar con letras en inglés de canciones occidentales. Pero esa noche era diferente, pues Hiza había logrado algo que jamás había logrado antes: había persuadido a Ranma para subir al escenario con ella.

En noches anteriores, Hiza le había contado a Akane (bajo la identidad de Satomi) que Ranma había desarrollado talento para la música. Aquello era algo prácticamente impensable para Akane aún después de que él mismo se lo dijera aquella noche que la había acompañado hasta su casa, y tras haber hecho el estratégico comentario de que 'un sujeto como él no parecía tener la sensibilidad para la música', había logrado ayudar a darle el empujón que necesitaba para realizar una presentación pública. Curiosamente, el joven que nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de demostrar su práctica de artes marciales, se mostraba inseguro para demostrar talento musical.

Para Akane, Ranma jamás se había visto más atractivo.

Se había negado a cantar, claro (cosa que Hiza le había asegurado a Akane que también hacía de vez en cuando), pero ahí estaba ahora, tocando la guitarra acústica como acompañamiento a la voz de Hiza.

La canción era triste, y con solamente una guitarra acústica como acompañamiento, la intensidad de los sentimientos que transmitía parecía ser mayor.

Cuando hubo terminado, y tras una merecida ronda de aplausos, Hiza siguió cantando al ritmo de otras canciones cuyo ritmo era proveído por discos de karaoke, pues Ranma ya había bajado del escenario. Se dirigió inmediatamente hacia donde se encontraba sentada Akane, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y una expresión de ansiedad.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó el chico de la trenza. Akane sacudió su cabeza. Aún se encontraba pasmada por el espectáculo que había presenciado.

"¿Eh?"

"Pues... ¿Te gustó?" insistió él, su nerviosismo aumentando considerablemente.

Akane le dedicó una sonrisa que casi logró que las rodillas le fallaran al chico.

"Fue increíble" le dijo con la voz más sincera que pudo lograr. Ranma se sonrojó aún más, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Si tú lo dices, entonces ha valido la pena"

**Fin del flashback**

Akane frunció el ceño. No podía permitirse dudar ahora, menos frente a Ryoga. Y menos en un momento en el que aquel chico comúnmente tímido y gentil se estaba portando con ella como un completo patán.

"Si estoy haciendo algo mal, yo voy a asumir las consecuencias de ello ¡Y ni tú ni nadie tiene derecho a reprocharme o a decir cuando cambiaré las cosas! Nunca he tenido intención de dañar a Ranma. Yo lo amo, siempre lo he hecho y no creo poder dejar de hacerlo ¡No me importa lo que tú pienses! Si estoy aquí en Katori es precisamente para enmendar todos los errores y dejar las cosas en claro, ¡Y eso pretendo hacer!"

Otro momento de silencio. El único ruido que se escuchó por unos momentos fue la respiración agitada de Akane, mientras los tres jóvenes intercambiaban miradas. Ukyo no sabía si mirar a Ryoga o a Akane, así que alternaba volteando a ver a uno y a otro cada par de segundos. Ryoga miraba a Akane con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Eso es" dijo por fin el joven "ese es el espíritu de la verdadera Akane. Por un momento creí que lo habías perdido. Ese espíritu de lucha" añadió esta vez con una sonrisa más suave y cálida.

Akane no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada, de pronto comprendiendo el juego en el que se había visto envuelta.

"¡Y ese es el Ryoga que yo conozco! Por un momento creí que te habías vuelto un verdadero insufrible"

Ukyo soltó un sonoro suspiro al ver que ambos reían con buen humor y que el ambiente tenso se había disipado.

"¡Qué va! El verdadero insufrible es ese idiota del que te enamoraste. Yo me alegro de no tener razón alguna para buscarlo o hablarle. Ya no es lo mismo que antes" dijo Ryoga encogiéndose de hombros.

Akane se quedó callada un momento, preguntándose después de ese comentario si sería prudente decirle a Ryoga lo que había visto...

**Flashback**

"¡Ranma! ¡Ya tengo tu pedido para las mesas ocho y quince!" exclamó Mousse. Ranma, quien cargaba una bandeja con varios vasos llenos de soda fría, volteó a verle.

"¡En seguida voy!" alcanzó a decir. Justo cuando volteó, sin embargo, se atravesó otro mesero en su camino y chocaron, ambos tirando lo que cargaban. Akane vio con horror como Ranma se bañaba en soda fría...

...y después con desconcierto lo vio levantarse como si nada, aún en su forma masculina. Estiró un brazo para ayuda al otro mesero a levantarse.

"Gracias, Ranma"

"No, discúlpame, Shinichi, no estaba viendo para donde iba. Yo limpiaré todo" decía el joven, ante la mirada atónita de Akane.

¿Ranma se curó de su maldición? ¿Pero cómo?

**Fin del Flashback**

P-chan seguro que estaría muy interesado en hablar con Ranma si supiera eso. Pero… ¿Era el momento? No, no era el momento de hablar de eso. Ya saldría el tema.

"¿Y bien, Akane? ¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto a esa cabellera rubia que para nada te va bien?" dijo Ryoga para romper el silencio que de nuevo se había instalado entre ellos, haciendo reír tanto a Ukyo como a Akane con el comentario.

"Creo que necesito hablar con Ranma... incluso también con Hiza. No sé cómo lo haré, pero les explicaré como me metí en este lío y luego aclararemos las cosas. No me gusta estar huyendo" dijo Akane en tono de decisión.

"¿A Hiza también se lo dirás?" preguntó Ukyo. Akane asintió.

"Ella parece ser alguien importante en la vida de Ranma. Incluso si ha tomado el lugar que yo quise ocupar por tantos años, no creo poder guardarle rencor, no me ha hecho nada malo"

"¿Y el modo en el que dices que te trató cuando la conociste como Akane Tendo?" preguntó Ryoga, no muy convencido. Akane suspiró.

"Si es muy cercana a Ranma, lo más probable es que ese prejuicio esté ligado al modo en el que terminaron las cosas entre nosotros. Debe estar enterada de algo y mi nombre le resultó conocido cuando me presenté... eso y el hecho de que era conocida de Ukyo deben haber sido pruebas suficientes de que se trataba de mi" explicó Akane. Ukyo negó con la cabeza.

"Aún así no estoy muy segura, Akane... ¿No deberías averiguar primero la relación que tienen Ranma y Hiza? Quizá sean muy buenos amigos"

"Ranma nunca te trató como vi que trató a Hiza, y tú eras su mejor amiga" Akane replicó a la joven chef, quien sonrió con melancolía y negó con la cabeza.

"Eso decía él, y eso sigue diciendo" comentó con cierto deje de tristeza "Pero la verdad es que su mejor amiga siempre fuiste tú, Akane. No confiaba en nadie más que en tí. Ni siquiera en mi" dijo con sinceridad, haciendo que Akane se sonrojara y desviara la mirada hacia el suelo.

"Pues a mi jamás me trató de ese modo tampoco. Estoy segura que-"

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir otra cosa, sin embargo, se escuchó el desliz de la puerta principal de restaurante que de momento no tenía más clientela que ellos tres por tratarse de una hora con bajo movimiento.

Y quién sería si no Hiza, la chica que de momento era todo un misterio para ellos. La joven sonreía radiante y vestía un atuendo que la hacía aparentar menos edad de la que poseía: unas bermudas a la rodilla con estampado de estrellitas blancas sobre azul oscuro y una blusa de tirantes negra, complementados por unos tenis converse color morado. De sus orejas colgaban brillantes arracadas plateadas que combinaban con su sonrisa.

"¡Buenos días, Ukyo! ¡Y a ti también, Ryoga!" exclamó en tono jovial.

"Ah... buenos días, Hiza" contestó titubeante Ukyo. Hiza puso entonces cara de sorpresa.

"¡Satomi! ¡Qué gusto encontrarte por aquí! No sabía que conocieras a Ukyo" comentó la chica.

'Es verdad, no me quité la peluca' pensó Akane tras un breve momento de confusión 'Quizá Ukyo tenga razón y no sea momento de decirle a Hiza la verdad. De cualquier modo, esperaría poder hablar claro con Ranma antes que con cualquier otra persona'

"Oh... si, eh... yo también estoy sorprendida de encontrarte aquí" dijo Akane, sintiéndose ridícula. Tenía que ponerle fin a esa farsa en algún momento, le resultaba de lo menos conveniente.

"¿Vienes por lo de siempre, Hiza?" preguntó Ukyo con amabilidad. Hiza asintió.

"Así es" respondió con naturalidad.

"Bueno, yo ya he hablado suficiente el día de hoy. Voy a dar un paseo. Buen día, chicas" dijo repentinamente Ryoga, saliendo del lugar antes de que cualquiera de las tres pudiese preguntarle algo al respecto. Ukyo lo ignoró y continuó con los quehaceres de preparar el pedidod de Hiza. Ya hablaría con él seriamente después. Aún que las cosas no habían ido tan mal, no le había gustado nada su actitud con Akane momentos atrás.

Akane soltó un suspiro sonoro, llamando inmediatamente la atención de Hiza.

"Satomi, ¿Te sucede algo malo? Te notas algo deprimida..." preguntó ella en consternación.

'Saber el tipo de relación que tiene con Ranma me llena de celos de una manera que no había experimentado antes. Es peor que cuando tenía todo el problema con Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi. Muy dentro de mí, siempre supe que no las quiso de ese modo, pero Hiza...' pensaba tristemente Akane, la presencia de la joven afectando su estado de ánimo de manera visible.

"N-no, estoy bien..." respondió vagamente Akane. Miró después a Hiza con intensidad. La joven observada se sintió algo incómoda.

"Uhm... ¿Pasa algo?" preguntó en sincera confusión. Akane decidió que no debía titubear. Necesitaba respuestas.

"Hiza... la semana pasada, yo... bueno, hablé mucho con Ranma. Supe lo que es... para ti..." Akane logró decir. Ukyo la miró escandalizada para posteriormente voltear a mirar a Hiza. La mencionada, sin embargo, solo había ladeado la cabeza a un lado, aún pareciendo bastante confundida.

"¿Y luego?"

"¿Qué?" Akane se sobresaltó ante la pregunta. Ciertamente no era la reacción que se esperaba ¿Porqué Hiza no se ponía a la defensiva?

"Pues... ¿Necesitabas algo de nosotros? ¿O porqué lo mencionas?" preguntó como si aquello fuese lo más natural del mundo. Akane desvió la mirada. La manera en la que Hiza había dicho 'nosotros' no le había agradado para nada.

Ukyo decidió interceder.

"¡Disculpa, Hiza! Satomi no se ha sentido muy bien desde anoche..." dijo la joven chef. Hiza miró a Satomi con preocupación en el rostro.

"¿De verdad? ¿Porqué?" preguntó. Akane volvió a mirarla, y al darse cuenta que se le notaba genuinamente preocupada, no pudo más que sentirse aún peor 'Creo que su naturaleza bondadosa debe haber conquistado a Ranma... fui una tonta al pensar que ese bobo me esperaría tanto tiempo... ni siquiera puedo enojarme con Hiza por esto porque... creo que es una buena chica...'

"No te preocupes, Hiza. Creo que desde hace tiempo me he sentido algo confundida y sola... estaba planeando hacer un viaje largo, quizá me ayude..."

"¿Un viaje?" preguntó Ukyo con preocupación. Si esto seguía así, Akane bien podría volverse para Nerima sin avisar. Pero... ¿Qué hacer al respecto? La relación entre Hiza y Ranma era algo que no se había esperado. Y sin embargo, no tenía sentido ¿Entonces porqué Ranma se negaba a soportar el recuerdo de Akane Tendo? ¿No significaba que ya la había olvidado, el estar con otra chica?

"Ukyo, ¿Podrías empacarme una ración extra en mi pedido?" dijo repentinamente Hiza, tras lo cual le dedicó una sonrisa amable a Akane "Satomi, ¿Vendrías a comer a mi casa?"

"¿Eh?" Akane estaba verdaderamente sorprendida con el modo en el que habían cambiado las circunstancias. Hiza se apresuró a tomarla de las manos y sonreírle tiernamente.

"¡No permitiré que te sientas sola, Satomi! Quizá acabo de conocerte, pero ese sentimiento es uno que yo conozco muy bien y es terrible. Nadie se merece sentir eso. Déjame ayudarte, ¿sí?" le dijo con toda la sinceridad que podía transmitir. Akane no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa, aunque ciertamente con un deje de melancolía. De verdad que Hiza era una buena chica.

De pronto se sintió una mala persona.

"Muchas gracias, Hiza"

"¿Entonces aceptas?"

"Si, iré contigo"

…

"Bien, aquí es. Esta es mi casa, y siempre eres bienvenida" dijo Hiza, deteniéndose frente a un conjunto modesto de departamentos, cargando un par de bolsas con okonomiyakis empaquetados. Akane se detuvo a mirar los departamentos. El lugar se veía pequeño, pero agradable.

"Muchas gracias, Hiza, eres una persona muy amable" dijo Akane. Y a estas alturas, de verdad lo creía. Ella y Hiza se la habían pasado hablando de cosas sin importancia durante el camino a pie del restaurante de Ukyo hasta casa de Hiza, y Akane estaba segura de que había sido para distraerla y tranquilizarla. Aunque Hiza no sabía realmente cual era su problema, realmente se estaba esforzando por ayudar.

"¡Ni lo menciones! Vamos, mi departamento es en el tercer piso" le indicó, comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras. Akane la siguió.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta del apartamento, Hiza colocó momentáneamente las bolsas en el suelo y buscó en sus bolsillos.

Después de unos momentos, soltó un suspiro de frustración.

"Demonios, de nuevo olvidé las llaves ¡Siempre me pasa!" dijo para si misma, tras lo cual tocó un par de veces a la puerta. Akane la miró con curiosidad.

"¿No vives sola?" preguntó. Antes de que Hiza pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió. Por un momento, la percepción de Akane registró que aquella puerta se había abierto sola. No fue sino hasta que bajó la mirada que pudo ver a la pequeña niña que había llevado a cabo la acción.

Era un hermosa niña de cabellos castaños largos, sujetos en una linda trenza que amarraba con un enorme listón rosado. Vestía una falda rosa de tablones, una blusita blanca con estampado de patitos y medias blancas que combinaban con su atuendo.

Lo que no combinaba, pero que de hecho resaltaba mucho más que cualquier otra característica suya eran sus enormes y bellos ojos: eran el mismo tono de azul que los ojos de...

"¡Hikari! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no abras la puerta sin pre-" Ranma se interrumpió a si mismo cuando notó quiénes estaban del otro lado de puerta. Su rostro se tornó de un color más rojo que el de la playera china que Akane le recordaba. De momento, sin embargo, vestía solamente unos jeans y una toalla alrededor del cuello.

"Hola, perdón, de nuevo olvidé las llaves ¡Pero la comida no se me olvidó!" exclamó Hiza con entusiasmo, levantando las bolsas de alimento como si fuesen el premio de alguna aventura. Ranma miró a Akane y después desvió la mirada al suelo. Akane estaba en completo shock, aún no sabía qué pensar de la situación, su cerebro se negaba a poner en palabras coherentes la conclusión que para ella resultaba obvia.

"Me podrías haber avisado que traías visitas" dijo el muchacho con timidez. Hiza arqueó una ceja.

"¿Visitas? ¿O Satomi, en particular? Porque no te imagino arreglándote para recibir a Ryoga y Ukyo o a Mousse y Shampoo" dijo la joven en un tono divertido. Ranma dio un visible respingo.

"¡HIZA!" exclamó escandalizado, volteando a ver a la mencionada para analizar su reacción con cierto temor. El rostro de Akane, sin embargo, no mostraba emoción alguna de momento.

Hiza le sonrió divertida a Ranma, tomándolo del brazo.

"Aún eres muy tímido, querido Ranma" le dijo en un tono tan tierno que Akane no pudo soportar.

Akane dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí.

...

"Así que aquí estabas" dijo Hiza, aproximándose a ella. Akane estaba sentada en el pasto en medio de los jardines de un amplio parque, abrazando sus piernas y con el rostro oculto entra las rodillas.

Hiza soltó un sonoro suspiro y tomó asiento a su lado, con las piernas estiradas e inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás, recargando su peso sobre sus brazos estirados y sus palmas apoyadas en el pasto. Miró a Akane de soslayo.

"Me dijiste que sabías cual era la relación entre Ranma y yo, y aún así... ¿Porqué la reacción?" preguntó con gentileza. Akane no se movió, mantuvo el rostro oculto.

"Saberlo no lo hace menos difícil para mí, lo siento" se escuchó su respuesta en un volumen atenuado por la obstrucción de sus piernas.

Por un momento, Hiza se mantuvo callada. El viento sopló y su corto cabello se alborotó con la brisa. Los largos cabellos de la peluca de Akane también flotaron momentáneamente, y Hiza los admiró por unos momentos más antes de hablar.

"¿Tenías alguna fijación por el cabello rubio o fue al azar?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Akane sin mucho interés.

"Llegué antes al restaurante de Ukyo, pero no entré. Sé que eres Akane Tendo" confesó sin más rodeos la joven, esta vez causando que Akane se irguiera de la sorpresa. La aludida volteó con los ojos muy abiertos. Hiza la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa de entendimiento.

"Yo... lo lamento... no quería..."

"Está bien" interrumpió Hiza "Si te soy sincera, lo sospeché desde que entraste al bar la primera vez. Recordaba el aura de Akane Tendo. Ranma me dijo que eras su prima así que no presté mucha atención pero de cualquier manera me quedaba la duda... en fin. Entiendo porqué lo hiciste, escuché todo el discurso que le echaste en cara a Ryoga. Creo que también te debo una disculpa, no fue mi intención orillarte a eso. Encontrarme contigo esa vez me ocasionó mucha impresión y reaccioné mal..."

"No importa ya. Supongo que Ranma te contó lo que pasó..." dijo Akane, tirando de los cabellos rubios para retirar la peluca, sintiendo que ya no había razón para seguir portándola.

"Sí y no. Le he sacado la verdad de a pocos, aún es difícil para él hablar de eso. Pero la verdad es que yo también guardó secretos, así que no tengo cara para exigirle a él"

"Ya veo..."

"Por mucho tiempo tuve una imagen de ti que era más bien de una mujer cruel que se burla de los hombres..."

"¡Yo no soy así!" se quejó Akane sonoramente. Hiza simplemente le sonrió.

"Lo se. Lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi. Tus ojos lo dicen todo. Por eso es que fue difícil para mi conocerte"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Akane, quien no se esperaba una respuesta como esa.

"Tienes una mirada muy gentil. Creo que... al verte a los ojos... comprendí en parte por qué le gustaste a Ranma. No se trata de algo superficial, más bien de algo que se lleva en el espíritu. Eres un alma libre y pura, igual que él" respondió la chica, con un deje de melancolía al final.

"Esa... es la observación más extraña que me han hecho en mi vida" dijo Akane con honestidad, ocasionando una pequeña risa por parte de Hiza.

"Es mi forma de ver el mundo. Creo que todos reflejamos lo que somos en nuestra aura y nuestro espíritu. También me di cuenta, recién la conocí, el porqué Shampoo jamás fue una opción viable como pareja de Ranma"

"Vaya..."

"Si te quedas más tiempo en Katori, quizá podríamos juntarnos más seguido y podría explicarte cómo funciona. Tengo un grupo de amigos que se dedican a estudiar el alma, y-"

"Hiza, no quisiera sonar grosera, pero ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?" interrumpió Akane, notando que su peculiar acompañante ya se estaba adentrando en un tema completamente alejado al que originalmente tenían. Hiza asintió.

"Lo siento, me dejé llevar. La verdad, quisiera saber más sobre ti, Akane"

"¿Dices que no te ha contado nada Ranma?"

"Te lo dije, es difícil para él. De hecho, no habría sabido tu nombre de no ser porque lo escuché decirlo mientras dormía y después le pregunté al respecto"

"¿Ranma dice mi nombre dormido?" preguntó al momento que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas ante la idea. Hiza sonrió con melancolía.

"Con apellido y todo. La mayor parte de las veces veo angustia en su rostro cuando dice tu nombre, se mueve mucho y aprieta las sábanas con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero otras noches... dice tu nombre con un suspiro, y su rostro se llena de paz... entonces lo veo dormir con una sonrisa que raramente le veo expresar estando despierto..."

"Lo siento, no debe ser fácil para ti eso..." dijo Akane, volteando a mirar el césped. Hiza arqueó una ceja.

"Realmente no sabes nada, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué más hay que saber?" replicó Akane en tono molesto. Justo cuando comenzaba a agradarle, tenía que salir con su comentario, forzándola a remarcar lo que para ella ya era obvio "Viven juntos e incluso tienen una hija..."

Hiza levantó sus manos frente a ella con las palmas extendidas, en señal de defensa.

"Si me dejaras explicarte-"

"¡No lo quiero saber!" exclamó la joven del cabello azulado, cubriendo sus oídos "¡Ya no quiero saber nada de él! ¡Fue un error haber venido aquí!"

"¿Akane?" la joven mencionada dio un visible respingo al escuchar su verdadero nombre una vez más después de tanto tiempo con aquella voz que había llegado a amar con toda su alma. Ella y Hiza se giraron para ver al muchacho que estaba de pie a sus espaldas, mirándolas con una expresión de completa sorpresa.

Su expresión paulatinamente se deformó a una de furia cuando sus ojos se posaron en la peluca rubia que se encontraba a lado de Akane, sobre el césped.

"Akane... todo este tiempo... ¿fuiste tú?" inquirió el joven. Al notar su evidente enojo, Akane se puso de pie de un brinco y se paró frente a él.

"Ranma, yo... perdóname, tenía miedo, no sabía como-"

"¡Todo este tiempo! ¡Los días que fuiste al bar! ¡Estabas jugando conmigo!"

"¿Jugando? No, Ranma, yo-"

"¡Debí imaginarlo! La primera chica que conozco que me da esperanzas de poder superar mi pasado ¿Quién iba a ser si no tú? ¡Soy un imbécil! ¡Espero que al menos te hayas divertido con todo esto!" le reprochó, subiendo su tono de voz. Akane frunció el ceño.

"¡¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Superar tu pasado? ¡No sé de qué hablas! Como si pudiese pasar algo entre nosotros ahora que has formado una familia propia"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?" Ranma preguntó en un tono de absoluta confusión. Hiza corrió a pararse en medio de ambos, empujándolos levemente para alejarlos.

"¡Ranma, Akane malentendió las cosas! ¡Tenemos que explicarle que-!"

"¡No, Hiza!" interrumpió Ranma, tomando a Hiza de la muñeca y apartando la mano que tenía apoyada en su pecho para frenarlo "Akane SIEMPRE malentiende las cosas ¡Siempre me culpa de todo sin preguntarme! Y esa peluca y todo el teatro que montó esta semana pasada son pruebas claras de que nunca ha confiado en mí"

"¡¿Y tú qué?" gritó Akane, lágrimas comenzando a inundarle los ojos "¡¿Y todo ese tiempo que me ocultaste que Ryoga era P-chan? ¡¿Eso no cuenta como falta de confianza?"

"¡Me disculpé por eso! ¡Mil veces! ¡Si mal no recuerdo, me tuve que poner de rodillas para que me volvieras a hablar! ¡¿Y para qué? ¡Para que perdonaras a aquel estúpido más fácil que a mi y encima te fueras con él!"

"¡Ryoga al menos fue claro con sus sentimientos!"

"¡Basta ya los dos!" gritó Hiza, en un tono de voz que ni Ranma la había escuchado usar nunca, pues ella era una chica completamente pacífica y tranquila. Ambos la voltearon a mirar con los ojos muy abiertos, y aunque le tembló un poco la voz al hablar debido a que, sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta, estaba llorando, habló en tono decidido y firme.

"No puedo creer que estén peleando de este modo por un problema que no existe ¿Es que siempre ha sido así? ¡Es una gran tontería!"

"Hiza, tú no puedes entender-"

"¡Cállate, Ranma! ¡No hay mucho que entender aquí!" Hiza no iba a permitir que la interrumpieran, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de resolver el pleito "¡La solución es demasiado fácil, pero ambos se empeñan en complicar las cosas!" antes de continuar, se volteó para quedar de frente a Akane, momentáneamente dándole la espalda a Ranma.

Cuando la joven colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica de cabellos azules, esta última la miró con un deje de miedo ante la reacción tan fuerte de la misma.

"Akane, te escuché decirlo esta tarde. Tú lo amas"

"¡Hiza!"

"No te escandalices, es verdad. Solo tranquilízate, escucha lo que se te dice, los malentendidos están en tu mente"

"Yo no-"

"Si esto ha estado pasando desde que se conocen, no me extraña que no hayan podido ser claros entre ustedes jamás" tras esa última declaración, volteó ahora a mirar a Ranma, y colocó sus manos sobre sus brazos.

Ranma desvió su mirada en un comportamiento de negación digno de un chiquillo mucho menor a su edad actual. Hiza soltó un suspiro de frustración.

"Y tú... por más que digas que piensas que Akane es una persona terrible, ¿Sabes cual fue la última vez que demostraste un ataque de energía como el que estás montando ahora? Creo que yo jamás te había visto tan molesto"

"¿A qué diablos te refieres?"

"A que amas tanto a Akane que ella se convirtió en la fuente de tu espíritu de lucha" declaró Hiza, haciendo que Ranma diera un paso atrás de la impresión "Ukyo ya me había dicho que estaba preocupada por ti porque te habías vuelto demasiado tranquilo, casi desganado. Bueno, acabo de descubrir por qué"

Ranma dio un par de pasos más hacia atrás, su mirada perdida evidenciando el debate mental que las palabras de Hiza habían desatado en su cabeza.

Hiza se volvió nuevamente hacia Akane.

"Akane, sé muy bien lo que parece que hay entre Ranma y yo, pero no es así realmente..."

"Hiza, quedamos que-"

"No, Ranma" replicó Hiza con mucha seriedad, volteando a verle con una cara llena de tristeza "No a costa de tu felicidad"

"¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo..." Akane se encontraba demasiado confundida con aquel intercambio que para ella no tenía ningún sentido. Hiza la miró nuevamente, decidida a no darle más vueltas al asunto.

"Akane, las cosas no son como piensas. Ranma se hace responsable de mi porque él y yo-"

"¡SAOTOMEEEEEE!" aquel grito de guerra estruendoso interrumpió la declaración de Hiza y los tres voltearon hacia la calle.

Ahí de pie se encontraba un joven alto, de complexión robusta, sus músculos claramente marcados en la camisa china que portaba. Su largo cabello rubio que llegaba abajo de su cintura estaba sujetado en una coleta y portaba unos pantalones negros con bordados de dragones chinos.

Se le veía extremadamente molesto.

"¡¿Creíste que te escaparías de mi dejando China? ¡YO NO DESCANSARÉ HASTA CUMPLIR MI OBJETIVO!" agregó el extraño con toda su rabia. Akane escuchó a Ranma gruñir de furia también.

"Tú..." fue todo lo que Ranma atinó a decir en su enojo.

"No..." pronunció Hiza con temor, cubriéndose la boca, evidentemente perturbada por la presencia del recién llegado. Todo resultaba fuera de contexto para Akane.

Ranma actuó entonces rápidamente y levantó a la aterrorizada chica en sus brazos, tras lo cual miró a Akane con prisa.

"¡Akane, este sujeto no tiene que ver contigo, vete!" le ordenó, antes de huir de ahí con Hiza en sus brazos, saltando por encima de los tejados como ya muchas veces antes Akane lo había visto hacer.

El sujeto que había retado a Ranma emitió un gruñido de desesperación y furia, y posteriormente se dio a la tarea de seguir a los dos jóvenes, con la misma agilidad con la que Ranma se había marchado.

Akane se quedó petrificada en su sitio por unos momentos antes de echar a correr, tratando de ir en la dirección en la que se habían marchado. No podía hacerse de la vista gorda a un acontecimiento así si lo que quería era averiguar la verdad sobre Ranma y Hiza.

Unas calles adelante, sin embargo, se topó de frente con un chico al dar vuelta en una esquina y ambos cayeron de espaldas por el impacto.

El muchacho rápidamente se puso de pie y le extendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

"¡Lo siento! ¿Te lastimaste?" le preguntó con una voz suave y gentil. Akane por unos momentos no pudo más que mirarlo.

Era de baja estatura para ser un chico, probablemente un poco más bajo que ella, como de la estatura de Hiza. Era, sin embargo, sumamente apuesto. Su cabello castaño un poco más largo de lo normal estaba despeinado pero le daba un aire de chiquillo rebelde. Sus ojos eran de un tono rojo intenso casi hipnótico y sus facciones finas en un rostro redondeado. En sus ropas se notaba además que el chico estaba en buena forma.

Pero por ninguno de esos motivos es que Akane lo miraba pensativamente ahora. Era más bien porque, en el momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, le recordó a alguien... ese chico le era familiar de algún modo... se parecía a alguien que había visto antes...

¿Pero a quién?

…*

No me mateeeen XD Prometo aclarar algo más en el siguiente capítulo! Creo que este en lugar de aclarar, creó más misterios jajaja

Por cierto, les recuerdo que en mi deviantart estarán los dibujos relacionados al fic por si alguien quiere conocer a los personajes… o simplemente ver fanart RanmaxAkane XD **thepam(punto)deviantart(punto)com**.

Saludos a todos! Y recuerden, sus reviews no solo me hacen muy feliz sino que también me motivan a escribir más :D


	5. El Juramento de Ranma

Waaaaaa! No saben el trabajo que me costó escribir este capítulo! Lo borraba, le agregaba, le borraba cosas, le agregaba otras... en fin, lo leí y lo releí y creo que quedé satisfecha con el resultado xD Espero que a ustedes también les agrade!

Antes que cualquier otra cosa, los reviews :D

**Annita Kyoyama** - Lo se, parece que disfruto de confundir gente XD Probablemente si... pero espero que este capítulo te quite algunos nudos mentales :D

**krl4** - Gracias, amiga! Tus reviews me dejan muy contenta :D En este capítulo comenzarás a entender mucho de lo que ha pasado, espero que te guste tanto como los anteriores! :D

**vanessamcgregor** - Hola de nuevo! Y me alegra ver que sigo con vida jajajaja así que tengo las esperanzas de no seguirte inspirando deseos asesinos en mi contra XD Bueno, en este capítulo prometo que tendrás un poco de paz mental... aunque el chico misterioso queda para después :D Me levantas muchos los ánimos! Gracias por leerme!

**Pedro** - Muchas gracias, me da mucho gusto que sigas emocionado con los acontecimientos :D Y me das muchos ánimos! Por eso espero nunca defraudarte :D

**Rominaanduril** - Vaya! Me da mucho gusto que te haya agradado! La verdad es que estoy luchando arduamente por no dejar huecos en cómo suceden las cosas que ya están tan enredadas que hasta a mi me causan problemas jajaja pero mira que creo que va por buen camino :D El origen de Hikari sigue muy al aire y no prometo nada este capítulo, pero si te prometo algo de paz mental al respecto :D Yo también extraño a Ranma chica, pero en este capítulo verás también como juega parte en el pasado de Ranma... en fin, ya no te quiero arruinar nada xD Si crees que algo quedó muy vago no dudes en decirme, quizá lo complemente en capítulos siguientes :D Saludos y espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia, muchas gracias por leerme! Tus reviews siempre son muy detallados y me ayudan mucho a mejorar y seguir :D Aprecio mucho eso!

Bien! Ahora si a la historia!

...

**Muchas maneras de amar**

**Capítulo 5: El juramento de Ranma**

...

"Lo siento, no venía atento a mi camino" se disculpó el joven extraño. Akane negó con la cabeza.

"No, descuida, también fue mi culpa" respondió ella con un leve sonrojo debido a la carrera que acababa de emprender. Él le sonrió.

"Te veías apurada ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que tiene a una joven tan bonita como tú en ese estado?" inquirió de una manera galante que hizo sonreír a Akane.

Su sonrisa fue breve, sin embargo, pues el chico acababa de recordarle la razón de su apuro.

"¡Ranma! ¡Cielos, debo darme prisa! ¡Lo siento, gusto en conocerte, adiós!" exclamó de manera apresurada, echando a correr nuevamente.

"¡Ah! ¡Espera!" intentó decir él, aunque fue en vano pues Akane ya se había marchado.

"Demonios... ¿Dijo Ranma? ¿Se habrá estado refiriendo al Ranma Saotome del que me hablaron? Qué mala suerte, ni siquiera pude preguntarle su nombre a esa chica" se lamentó él, rascándose la parte superior de la cabeza en confusión.

Eventualmente se encogió de hombros y, recogiendo una mochila que cargaba consigo y que había tirado al chocar, prosiguió su camino con un último comentario alentador para sí mismo.

"Bueno, no importa. De cualquier manera vine a Katori a buscarlos, y no me marcharé hasta encontrarlos"

...

Después de lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, Akane estaba comenzando a cansarse.

¿A dónde se habían ido? ¿Cómo era posible que los hubiera perdido así?

Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, rendida ante su impotencia. Ya ni siquiera reconocía el callejón en el que se encontraba ¿Había sido siempre así, acaso? ¿Tan inferior a las habilidades de Ranma y los otros?

Hiza había dicho que Ranma la amaba, pero ahora le costaba creer que el chico tuviera consideración alguna hacia ella. Seguramente siempre la había visto como alguien inferior a él, ni siquiera era bonita. Y vaya que él se había esforzado en recalcarle ese detalle con los años. No tenía ninguna habilidad relevante que pudiese haberle llamado la atención... y sin embargo Hiza, con esa hermosa voz y talento musical, su aire de inocencia infantil y su infinita bondad... era una chica que, a pesar del corte de cabello masculino, era completamente femenina y delicada, muy a diferencia de ella...

...seguro que hasta sabía cocinar muy bien...

De pronto se sintió como una tonta. Cuando Ranma vivía con ella en Nerima, había dado por hecho que eventualmente tendrían algún tipo de final feliz juntos. Había pensado que, aunque él no la amara, la quería del alguna forma y eventualmente estar con ella sería la elección que tomaría por costumbre. Incluso podría haber llegado a sentir lo mismo que ella con el tiempo...

Ahora no podía más que pensar que había sido una niña estúpida esperando por algo que jamás iba a pasar.

"¡Akane Tendo! ¿Qué haces en el piso?" se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que había bajado tanto la guardia que no se había percatado de la presencia de Mousse. Rápidamente se puso de pie frente a él, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas al saberse descubierta en una situación tan deplorable.

"¡Mousse! Verás... yo... yo solo-"

"¿Sabes qué? Mejor me cuentas luego, ahora tenemos algo de prisa" interrumpió él con apuro, levantando a Akane en brazos y saltando por encima de los tejados.

Akane no pudo evitar un grito de sobresalto.

"¡Mousse! ¡¿Qué haces?" exclamó la sorprendida chica, aferrándose al saco del joven chino.

"¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Ranma te necesita!"

"¡¿Ranma? ¡¿Qué le pasó a Ranma?"

"Algo que tú conoces muy bien"

...

"¡Akane! ¡Mousse! ¿Porqué tardaron tanto?" exclamó Shampoo al momento en el que Mousse y Akane llegaron a su destino. Estaban a las afueras de Katori, a orillas de una carretera poco transitada que Akane no conocía. No era el momento de hacerla de turista tampoco.

"Vine lo más pronto que pude" respondió Mousse, agitado. La chica del cabello corto se estaba poniendo nerviosa por el ambiente tenso que parecía haber entre ellos. Algo muy malo debía estar pasando.

"¡¿Shampoo, qué está pasando? ¿Cómo se involucraron tú y Mousse?"

"Eso te lo explicamos después. Ranma se volvió gato" dijo Shampoo. Akane soltó aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

"Ah, eso... por un momento creí que era grave..."

"¡Es muy grave! ¡No es como cuando estábamos en Nerima! ¡Ranma está-!" los reclamos de la joven de cabellos púrpuras se vieron súbitamente interrumpidos por el sonido de un gruñido feroz que hizo que les dieran escalofríos a los tres.

"¿Qué... fue eso...?" preguntó Akane con miedo. Mousse la sujetó de la mano y la miró con paciencia.

"Ven, Akane, sígueme. Pero no hagas ruido porque no se qué tan seguro sea..." le dijo en voz calmada, guiándola por entre los árboles y matorrales, Shampoo siguiéndolos a ambos con cautela.

"Es atrás de esa gran roca de allá" señaló ella en un murmullo. Akane se aproximó al lugar señalado y se asomó con cuidado.

Lo que vio casi la hace gritar.

"Ranma... Ranma, por favor... escúchame... tranquilízate, anda... ya pasó todo..." decía Hiza con desesperación, arrodillada en el césped, mientras que abrazaba por el cuello al chico.

Ranma estaba sobre sus cuatro extremidades, pero no tenía esa expresión de gatito travieso que Akane recordaba. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo intenso y su rostro estaba deformado en una expresión de furia que haría que a cualquiera se le helara la sangre. Tenía la mirada perdida y gruñía amenazadoramente mientras mantenía sus colmillos encajados dolorosamente en el hombro de Hiza.

Sangre fresca comenzaba a manchar la blusa de la chica, pero ella se estaba esforzando al máximo por ignorar aquello.

"Ranma... por favor..." repitió débilmente Hiza.

Akane no podía seguir viendo esa escena con los brazos cruzados, tenía que hacer algo al respecto aunque no se sintiera con la seguridad de hacía unos años. Cuando Ranma y ella vivían juntos, sabía que su forma de gato no representaba ningún peligro para ella, pero ahora...

...ahora no era momento de parar a fijarse en tecnicismos.

"¡Ranma!" exclamó ella, mostrándose ante él completamente. Hiza la miró de reojo, escandalizada por su aparición. Los ojos de la bestia dentro de Ranma también se fijaron en ella.

"¿Akane? ¡No! ¡Akane, vete de aquí!" intentó advertir la joven herida, lo cual hizo que Akane se tambaleara un poco. Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo, pero eso no iba a hacerla huir.

Ya no habría tenido tiempo para huir, de cualquier forma. Lentamente, Ranma retiró sus colmillos del hombro de Hiza, quien gimió con el dolor que eso le causaba.

"Ven... gatito... aquí, lindo gatito..." llamó Akane con voz quebradiza, no muy convencida de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Lo siguiente sucedió muy rápido. Sin esfuerzo alguno, Ranma se liberó del abrazo de Hiza y dio un salto hacia la joven que lo llamaba, quien cerró los ojos y esperó que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar.

El impacto fue doloroso. De pronto se encontró de espaldas en el suelo, sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados e inmovilizados por los de Ranma, quien la miraba con los mismos ojos amenazantes de gato, gruñendo por lo bajo.

"Ranma..." fue lo único que atinó a decir ella, con un tono suplicante.

Los gruñidos cesaron eventualmente, lentamente. Él solo la miró por un largo rato, ladeando su cabeza ligeramente en confusión. Ella le devolvió la mirada, más de manera suplicante que desafiante, esperando por su siguiente movimiento. De pronto, el rostro de Ranma comenzó un camino descendente hacia el de ella. Akane cerró los ojos, temiendo que la fuese a morder o algo parecido, pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

El primer contacto entre la nariz de Ranma y su mejilla la hizo temblar, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ¿Qué estaba pasando? Estaba en contacto directo con el rostro del joven y sus intensiones no parecían violentas como hacía unos instantes. Conforme él comenzó a mover su nariz sobre su piel, los temblores de Akane ya no eran por temor.

"Ah... Ranma..." gimió, sorprendida por escucharse demostrar ese grado de placer en una situación así, pero no había sido capaz de evitarlo. La estaba olfateando, acariciando su piel con la nariz, dejando el rastro de su aliento sobre ella. A pesar de la situación, la intimidad del contacto la abrumaba.

Ranma bajó eventualmente de su rostro hacia su cuello y se detuvo en sus hombros tras lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad. Con el rostro hundido entre sus hombros y su cuello, soltó un largo y tranquilizante suspiro, y Akane no pudo evitar arquear su espalda ligeramente. Cuando el joven se levantó y sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente con los de ella, era humano de nuevo.

"¿Akane?" preguntó confundido "¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Ranma... volviste..." pronunció ella con alivio, dedicándole una débil sonrisa. Cualquier otro intercambio entre ellos se vio interrumpido por un pequeño gemido de dolor a sus espaldas. El joven de la trenza se irguió de un salto, con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

"¡Hiza!" exclamó asustado, corriendo a auxiliar a la joven herida. Se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y la recogió en sus brazos de manera protectora.

"Ranma... eres tú de nuevo... me alegra" dijo la chica con voz débil. Ranma la abrazó más cerca.

"Yo te hice esto ¿No es cierto? Mi pequeña Hiza..." dijo, traumatizado al ver la herida que la frágil joven tenía en el hombro.

"Pero hiciste que Fai se retirara. Ese zarpazo en el torso lo mantendrá alejado de nosotros por un tiempo, al menos en lo que decidimos qué hacer"

'¿Fai?' pensó Akane en confusión. Seguramente hablaba del joven chino que los había atacado ¿Qué relación tendría con ellos?

Ranma se puso de pie con Hiza en sus brazos y volteó a ver a Akane. Mousse y Shampoo estaban ahora de pie detrás de ella, no muy lejos.

"Debo llevar a Hiza al hospital ¿Alguno de ustedes está herido?" preguntó, ante lo cual los tres negaron con la cabeza. Ranma asintió en entendimiento "Sé que quieren respuestas, pero primero es lo primero"

"Te seguimos, Saotome" dijo Mousse, levantando a Akane en sus brazos nuevamente, provocándole una exclamación de sorpresa. Ranma gruñó ante esta acción.

"¿Qué demonios haces?"

"Akane no puede seguirnos el paso, y a menos que decidas que prefieres que yo cargue a Hiza, no hay otra manera" se defendió él sin preocupación. Ranma refunfuñó un tanto más, pero sabía que no podría decir más al respecto.

"...de acuerdo. Síganme"

...

El camino al hospital fue eterno para Akane, el silencio más incómodo que había tenido que experimentar en toda su vida. Solamente pudo interrumpirlo en una ocasión para preguntarle a Mousse cómo era que él y Shampoo habían resultado involucrados en ese asunto de locos.

"Los vimos pasar por lo alto. Shampoo y yo estábamos entrenando en las afueras y ella se sobresaltó al identificar al sujeto con el que peleaba Ranma. Debo admitir que a mí también me sorprendió mucho ver a una personalidad como él aquí en Japón" le contestó él de manera tranquila.

"¿Ustedes conocen al sujeto que retó a Ranma?"

"Su nombre es muy conocido en China... pero creo que esa explicación debes dejársela a Shampoo, ella está más enterada al respecto" contestó, poniéndole fin a la breve conversación.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, saltó de los brazos de Mousse y entró corriendo detrás de Ranma, quien se apresuró a describir la emergencia a la enfermera de la recepción. Era una clínica modesta, lo cual le provocó a Akane cierta nostalgia de recordar las veces que ella y Ranma habían tenido que visitar al Doctor Tofú por alguno de sus percances.

Hiza estaba ahora inconsciente, así que Ranma debía responder a todas las preguntas por ella.

"Entiendo, sígueme por favor, debemos llevarla a la habitación y el doctor estará con ella en seguida ¿Cual es su nombre?" escucharon decir a la enfermera. El chico no titubeó un segundo en responder.

"Saotome. Hiza Saotome"

...

Cuando finalmente Ranma salió de la habitación, Akane, Shampoo y Mousse se encontraban sentados en la sala de espera, en silencio total. Los tres se pusieron de pie al verle.

"¡Ranma! ¿Cómo se encuentra Hiza? ¿Está bien?" preguntó Akane alarmada, notando en sí misma que realmente le preocupaba mucho el bienestar de la que hasta el momento parecía ser su rival más determinante. Él le sonrió al notar su preocupación sincera.

"Al parecer no es nada grave. No perdió demasiada sangre y la herida no fue demasiado profunda. Le van a inmovilizar el brazo para que no se le vaya a complicar, pero en breve podrá irse a casa" anunció, sonando ya más tranquilo. Shampoo dio un paso al frente, no pudiendo contener sus propias preguntas un segundo más

"Ranma... ese sujeto con el que estabas peleando... ¿Era Fai Zheng? ¿El líder de la dinastía Zheng en el norte de China?" preguntó la chica con preocupación. Ranma asintió con gravedad.

"Sí, era él. Tuvimos la desgracia de cruzarnos con él en China. No creí que nos fuese a seguir hasta acá, de hecho fue en gran parte la razón principal por la que dejamos China y volvimos a Japón"

"¿No pensabas volver a Japón?" preguntó Akane sorprendida. Él la miró con tristeza.

"Tanto Hiza como yo estábamos huyendo de nuestro pasado, y el de ambos está aquí en Japón" replicó, lamentando la reacción de dolor que esta oración ocasionaba en la chica, pero sintiendo que le debía al menos ese poco de sinceridad.

Shampoo refunfuñó y se aclaró la garganta para retomar la atención. No iba a permitir que la sacaran del tema.

"Fai Zheng es el más fuerte del clan Zheng, su dominio en la zona norte del país se debe a su increíble poder de combate. Sus técnicas han sido pasadas de una generación a otra desde hace milenios, ni siquiera se tienen registros certeros al respecto. Nadie ha podido vencerlo antes" explicó ella. Ranma asintió nuevamente.

"A problemas drásticos, medidas drásticas. Por eso me transformé en gato"

"Eso no era un gato, era un maldito tigre" observó Mousse.

"¿No me digas que pudiste vencerlo en algún momento?" preguntó Shampoo, obligandolo a ignorar momentáneamente el comentario burdo que había hecho Mousse. El chico aludido negó con la cabeza.

"Nuestras peleas jamás terminan. Siempre, al final, alguno de los dos desaparece. El encuentro anterior a este estuve a punto de morir y logré huir con Hiza. Esta vez… la verdad no recuerdo qué pasó, pero supongo que él fue quien se retiró antes de terminar" explicó con seriedad.

Akane sintió un fuerte y desagradable escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al escucharle decir que en algún punto pudo haber perdido la vida. Ahora no comprendía como había podido pasar tanto tiempo sin él.

Shampoo no titubeó.

"Sí… así fue. Me sorprendió mucho ver que hiciera eso, aparentemente prefirió prepararse mejor, pues lo tomaste por sorpresa con tus ataques de gato" explicó por sus observaciones. Ranma asintió.

"La última vez que nos encontramos, aún no dominaba el cambio"

"Sigues sin dominarlo muy bien" le reprendió Shampoo. Ranma gruñó malhumorado.

"Me refiero únicamente al cambio, no a mi lado gato" aclaró el chico de la trenza, molesto por el desafío.

"Pero no entiendo, ¿Qué tiene en contra tuya alguien como Fai Zheng?" preguntó Akane, antes de que pudiesen continuar con su pequeña lucha verbal. Ranma decidió hacerle más caso a ella que a Shampoo.

"Desde que conoció a Hiza, ha sido un problema. Aparentemente se enamoró de ella a primera vista o una tontería muy al estilo de Kuno Tatewaki. Obviamente Hiza no quería nada con él y, al ser rechazado, le tomó un odio incomprensible. Dijo que si él no podía tenerla, nadie más lo haría" respondió el joven. Akane lo miró confundida.

"¿Qué? ¿Entonces te sigue a ti por haberle quitado a Hiza?" preguntó sorprendida, aún esperando algún tipo de confirmación o negación por parte de Ranma sobre su relación con Hiza. Él frunció el ceño, percibiendo sus intenciones.

"Su problema es con Hiza, ella no lo rechazó por nadie más, solo no lo quería. Pero ella no sabe pelear. La he entrenado un poco y sabe defenderse, pero no contra alguien del nivel de Fai Zheng. Yo me involucro en estas peleas siempre para defenderla… aunque claro, supongo que por más que el problema original fuese con Hiza, ahora ya no me tiene en muy alta estima a mi tampoco" respondió, adoptando una actitud un poco defensiva. Mousse lo miró con seriedad.

"¿Y que fue ese ataque? Antes te transformabas en gato, pero eso que vimos ahora... insisto, parecía una versión infernal de tigre rabioso"

"Mi transformación se deformó mucho cuando curé mi maldición" explicó Ranma con una mirada neutra. Shampoo y Mousse, sin embargo, lo miraron como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

"¡¿Qué dices? ¡¿Curaste tu maldición?" exclamaron al unísono ambos.

"¡Ya veo! ¡Por eso no nos hablabas! ¡No querías compartirnos la fórmula!" reclamó Shampoo en un tono duro y mandón. Ranma no le respondió. Tras mirarla con cierto desdén por unos momentos, decidió que una demostración visual sería mucho más efectiva que cualquier explicación que pudiese darles. Así que de un tirón se quitó la camiseta y se dio media vuelta.

Los tres presentes exclamaron en sorpresa.

Un enorme tatuaje coronaba la musculosa espalda del joven. Era un increíblemente detallado diseño de dragón chino, rodeado por ráfagas de fuego y en posición de ataque aéreo. Akane no pudo evitar el sonrojo que esto le provocó. Si antes creía que Ranma era atractivo...

Sin embargo, al fijarse con más detenimiento se dio cuenta que el tatuaje, más que una obra de arte con pintura, parecía una gran cicatriz. Por un momento la chica de cabellos azulados perdió la noción de lo que hacía y se aproximó a él. Con una mano acarició levemente la espalda tatuada del joven, ocasionándole un leve respingo, mas ninguna otra reacción aparte de esa.

Su piel se sentía rugosa en las partes donde la tinta parecía haber sido incrustada con mucha más violencia que un tatuaje común. Akane se esforzó por no imaginarlo en ese estado de sufrimiento inhumano.

De pronto no pudo evitar pensar que su madurez actual se debía a todas las cosas que había tenido que soportar en esos últimos cuatro años. La idea hizo que la joven se viera invadida por una tristeza profunda ¿Qué había sido de ese chico risueño y burlón que recordaba? ¿Realmente los recuerdos y las cicatrices lo habían forzado a desaparecer? ¿Qué papel jugaba en todo esto su relación con Hiza?

"No sé si alguno de ustedes dos soportaría el dolor, no es un tatuaje común" dijo Ranma, haciendo obvia referencia a Mousse y a Shampoo. Akane apartó su mano al escuchar la voz del chico, y este se colocó de nuevo la camiseta. Completamente vestido una vez más, volteó a mirarlos "yo estuve inconsciente por días"

"¿Quien te hizo eso?" preguntó Shampoo horrorizada. Más que un favor, parecía un acto de tortura.

"Una tribu shamán que radica en las afueras del territorio Zheng"

"¡Los aborígenes Shan Liu!" exclamó Mousse, visiblemente sorprendido de la mención. Ranma asintió.

"Hiza había escuchado de ellos así que me guió hasta ahí. La gente de esa tribu maneja la energía corporal por medio de cortes y tatuajes en el cuerpo. Este tatuaje altera mi flujo de energía, así que obviamente tuvo repercusiones en mi transformación felina, a pesar de que no era una consecuencia que teníamos prevista. Es lo que hace que ahora sea capaz de transformarme a voluntad. La desventaja es que no puedo volver a ser yo igual de fácil, y mi transformación es un tanto más... violenta..."

"Te transformaste para pelear con Zheng" observó Akane. Ranma asintió nuevamente.

"No. Te transformaste para defender a Hiza" corrigió Shampoo de manera acusadora. El chico la miró con temor ante lo que su frase implicaba.

"Un momento... según lo que dices… cuando Zheng gritó el apellido Saotome..." comenzó a inferir Akane. Ranma le ahorró el resto.

"Se refería a Hiza, no a mi"

"Queremos saber la verdad, Saotome ¿Estás casado con Hiza? ¿Por eso el apellido?" inquirió Mousse, cruzándose de brazos.

Ranma no contestó de inmediato. Miró a Shampoo, quien lo veía con la misma seriedad y prejuicio que Mousse, cruzada igualmente de brazos. Y entonces vio a Akane. La mirada de la chica lo decía todo. Quería escuchar cualquier explicación, cualquier noción alocada de la realidad que se alejase de lo que Mousse acababa de asumir. Sus ojos suplicantes se lo decían ¿Realmente lo amaba, como había dicho Hiza en el parque? ¿Valía la pena dejarlo todo por ella, todo su pasado y todo lo que hacía por Hiza ahora?

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, desesperado. No podía. Había prometido proteger a Hiza con su vida si era necesario y para eso tenían que seguir siendo ellos dos solos contra el mundo. Tenía que seguir adelante, aunque su corazón le pidiese a gritos hacer feliz a Akane. Tenía obligaciones que no podía dejar atrás.

Respiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar con sobriedad.

"Si, Hiza es mi esposa" contestó sin emoción "ella... y yo... tenemos una hija..."

"Hikari..." pronunció Akane con dolor, tras lo cual se cubrió la boca con las manos. Él asintió lentamente.

"Si, Hikari" confirmó, cerrando los ojos para evitar ver la reacción de la chica que no podía seguir negando que aún amaba con todo su corazón.

Akane se desplomó. Cayó hacia atrás, sentada sobre uno de los sofás de la sala de espera del hospital, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos sin poder evitar el llanto sonoro que la invadía. Mousse se sentó a lado suyo y le colocó una mano en la espalda, tratando de tranquilizarla. Sabia, sin embargo, que era en vano.

Shampoo miró a Ranma con furia.

"¡Vaya! ¡Qué rápido dejaste atrás tu pasado! ¡Y no te hagas el traumatizado con todo esto, tú no mereces ningún tipo de simpatía de parte nuestra! ¡Mira lo que le acabas de hacer a Akane!" exclamó con todo el enojo que sentía, el cual la hacía temblar ligeramente de coraje. Ranma la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido por los giros que daba la vida: Ahora era Shampoo atacándolo a él por defender a Akane ¿Quién lo diría?

"Yo… no, yo no hice nada por lastimar a Akane. Ella y yo terminamos hace mucho"

"¡¿Y hace cuanto que estás con Hiza, eh? ¡Porque no creo que tu hija haya nacido ayer! ¡¿Qué edad tiene esa niña? ¡Anda! ¡Confiesa!"

"Shampoo… basta…" la joven de cabellos púrpuras se sobresaltó al escuchar el débil llamado a sus espaldas. Volteó a mirar con tristeza a la chica "No sigas… él tiene razón, nosotros ya no somos nada… nunca fuimos nada…"

"Pero… Akane…"

"No, Shampoo. No quiero saber qué edad tiene Hikari"

"¡Pero es que Ranma tiene que-!"

"Shampoo" la detuvo ahora Mousse con un tono severo "¿No te das cuenta que lastimarías más a Akane descubriendo esa verdad?" le reprendió. La joven china bajó la mirada al piso, avergonzada por haber pasado algo así por alto.

"Lo… lo lamento, Akane" dijo en voz baja, de pronto sintiendo ganas de llorar también.

No era justo. Shampoo se sentía terrible porque de pronto se sentía en parte responsable por la desgracia de Akane. Antes la chica tuvo la oportunidad de ser feliz con Ranma y no había podido en gran parte por culpa de sus necedades y todos sus ridículos planes de conquista que no habían sido más que parte de un capricho efímero. Ahora que veía las cosas desde ese punto de vista más maduro, se sentía como la peor persona del mundo.

Akane seguía llorando desconsoladamente y Ranma comenzó a pensar que quizá lo que Hiza había dicho era cierto. Ella probablemente lo había amado… lo amaba aún. Quizá tanto como él a ella. Pero entonces ¿Qué había pasado con ellos? ¿Por qué se había ido con Ryoga? Y sobre todo… ¿Qué haría él ahora que él también seguía amándola y estaban juntos de nuevo? ¿Cómo mantendría su promesa?

"Akane…" pronunció su nombre sin notarlo. La mencionada se levantó de golpe al escucharlo, y lo miró con una furia que superaba todas esas veces que él la había insultado en la preparatoria.

"¡No lo digas, Ranma! ¡No digas que lo sientes! ¡Ya no hay nada que tú y yo podamos hacer!" exclamó con lágrimas aún empapándole las mejillas. Ranma la miró con temor, no por sí mismo si no por el daño que creía estarle haciendo.

"Yo... de verdad no quiero... hacerte daño...Akane..." pronunció con dificultad, evitando la mirada de la alterada chica. Ella sentía todo su cuerpo temblar con furia, frustración, tristeza... en fin, una lista interminable de sentimientos desagradables que solo se resumían en esa terrible impotencia de no poder estar con el único hombre que de verdad había amado en su vida.

"Ranma, no seas cruel" dijo la voz de Hiza a sus espaldas. Todos voltearon para ver a la chica de pie, ya luciendo mucho mejor, con el brazo inmovilizado como si de una fractura se tratase. Sonreía con un deje melancólico en su mirada "Akane no merece pasar por algo así, ni tú tampoco. Además, creo que estaría bien que a ellos les dijéramos la verdad"

"¿Qué? ¿Cuál verdad?" preguntó Shampoo sorprendida. Ranma miró a la joven recién llegada con cierto temor.

"¿Estás segura, Hiza? Todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora… tú sabes que… yo…" titubeó, pues no sabía cómo contestar a eso. Ella levantó su brazo sano y colocó su mano en el hombro del chico.

"No, Ranma, ya fue suficiente. De hecho creo que deberíamos terminar con esto de una vez por todas, no solamente frente a ellos. Es hora de que cada quien enfrente sus problemas" replicó ella con seriedad. Él parecía escandalizado ante esta nueva declaración.

"Hiza, yo te amo. Sé que casi no te lo digo... o nunca, quizá, pero es verdad" dijo el joven de la trenza, mirándola con intensidad. Akane desvió la mirada, aún haciendo esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas, pero le era imposible escuchar que las palabras que tanto deseó de su voz eran dedicadas a otra chica.

"No necesito que me lo digas, lo sé. Pero hay muchas maneras de amar en esta vida, querido Ranma" contestó Hiza con una sonrisa de entendimiento. Él la sujetó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos con seriedad, como si estuviera tratando de hacerle entender algo que para ella resultaba complicado.

"Yo no necesito nada más en la vida, el saber que tú y Hikari están bien y asegurarme que eso siga siendo verdad es lo único que me importa"

"Eso no es verdad. Sabes que no es verdad, pero te sacrificas por mi y por Hikari y quiero que sepas que lo aprecio mucho. Ya no quiero que lo hagas, tú eres el que tiene que entender que yo también quiero hacer cosas por ti. Has hecho tanto por mí, querido Ranma. Mereces buscar tu propia felicidad" le dijo con gentileza.

"¿Qué hay de tu felicidad? ¿Y tu seguridad? Te dije que yo me haría cargo, te lo juré cuando te vi por primera vez y puedo repetirte ese juramento las veces que quieras"

"Y yo te puedo repetir muchas veces que te amo, Ranma. Y que quiero verte feliz tanto como tú quieres verme feliz a mi. Pero tú y yo solos nunca vamos a ser completamente felices. Eso también siempre lo has sabido ¿O me equivoco?" replicó ella con sencillez.

Ranma abrió la boca para contestar pero la volvió a cerrar casi en seguida. Lentamente retiró las manos de los hombros de Hiza y clavó su mirada en el suelo, claramente en un debate mental consigo mismo sobre la situación en la que la joven lo ponía ahora.

Tras darle una ligera caricia en el brazo, Hiza rodeó al joven confundido y avanzó hacia Akane con una sonrisa. Ella se encontraba destrozada aún, con la cara deformada en una mueca de dolor y las mismas lágrimas silenciosas resbalando por sus mejillas. Todo aquel intercambio había sido demasiado para ella.

"Akane" la llamó. La joven negó con la cabeza.

"Nunca me interpondría entre tú y Ranma, Hiza" dijo con la voz temblorosa, sin ser capaz de mirar a la aludida. La chica la miró con tristeza.

"Realmente lo lamento, no tienes porqué sufrir de este modo. Escuché todo lo que Ranma dijo, y sé que tú ya pensabas algo parecido antes pero por favor escúchame a mí ahora. Olvídate de todo lo que has escuchado y visto por un momento"

"Es imposible olvidar..."

"Entonces solo intenta escucharme, verás como todo cobra un sentido diferente. Y antes que nada, de nuevo me disculpo por el dolor que te hemos hecho pasar Ranma y yo. Pero créeme cuando te digo que no lo hicimos con el afán de lastimarte. Es solo que… ha sido nuestra pantalla por mucho tiempo ya"

"¿Pantalla? ¿Q-qué significa eso?" preguntó Akane con la voz aún debilitada por el llanto, finalmente levantando la vista para fijar sus ojos en los de la chica. Hiza le sonrió con ternura.

"Ranma no es mi esposo, Akane. Él es mi hermano gemelo"

...*

Oooooh diganme la verdad, ¿Quién ya se lo esperaba? La verdad temí ser muy obvia con eso desde el inicio porque los dos son de cabello negro y ojos azules xD Pero bueno, continuando...

Ahora al menos ya sabemos porqué Hiza no se ponía celosa de Akane pero ¿Porqué la pantalla? ¿Y entonces de donde sale Hikari? ¿Qué ha pasado realmente en esos últimos cuatro años que hizo de Ranma una persona diferente? Claro, además de algunas desgracias que en este capítulo ya leyeron ¿Qué va a pasar ahora que realmente ya no hay barreras entre Ranma y Akane? ¡Espéren el próximo capítulo!

Jajajaja, me emocioné, pero es que realmente me gustó como quedó este capítulo :D Saludos a todos y desde ahora les agradezco sus lindos reviews!


	6. La Balada de Ranma y Akane

Wow, este sí que fue un capítulo largo, pero había mucho que aclarar. Y aún así quedan algunos huecos, pero eso me pasa por ponerme de interesante, no?

En fin, dejen que conteste a esos reviews que tanto aprecio :D

**vanessamcgregor** - Hola de nuevo! Qué bueno que ya no tendrás que gastar en productos acme! Jajajaja y me hiciste reír mucho con la comparación de roger rabbit, pero es que hay que entender a la chica... es Ranma! Yo también lo babearía todo jajajajaja y pobrecita, sufrió mucho en el capítulo anterior. Soy mala con ella. En fin, espero que te siga gustando mucho! :D

**Elena** - Qué bien, las sorpresas en los fics son lo mejor, o no? Qué bueno que te haya gustado :D

**Rominaanduril** - Ya ves, Shampoo es ahora muy centrada y está segura de su hombre. Y por lo que comentas... creo que fue mejor para el universo que Genma se fuera solamente de entrenamiento con Ranma, no? Jajaja pobre Hiza si no! De eso espero resolverte muchas dudas en este capítulo, aunque no prometo que todas jiji. Pero ves como me esforcé por sacar otro cap bien rápido! Espero no decepcionarte :D Saludos y como siempre gracias por tu comentario!

**Annita Kyouyama** - ¿De verdad te enredé más? Mmm... veamos qué logro con este cap XD Jajaja saludos!

**Any-chan** - Y yo agradezco mucho tu comment! Qué linda, gracias! :D

**josé** - Es que me esfuerzo por sacarle sustos al lector, ya ves jajaja Y ahora actualicé super pronto!

**Pedro** - Wow que lindo gracias! Si, me tardé mucho, pero ahora lo estoy compensando con no haberme tardado casi nada! Y espero que igualmente te guste mucho este capítulo :D

**krl4** - Jeje, veo que te causó conmoción la verdadera relación entre Ranma y Hiza XD Poco a poco se irán revelando más cosas y espero que este capítulo te resuelva muchas dudas! :D

Por cierto, me di cuenta que nunca he puesto disclaimer pero... ¡Oigan! Si Ranma y los demás personajes fueran míos, no estaría perdiendo mi tiempo con fanfics! Estaría trabajando en una segunda parte o algo más cool, no creen? Jajaja así que suficiente!

Y bueno, sin más continuemos con la historia!

...

**Muchas maneras de amar**

**Capítulo 6: La Balada de Ranma y Akane**

...

Akane soltó un sonoro suspiro por lo que sería quizá la cuarta o quinta vez en aquel momento prolongado de silencio incómodo. Ranma emitió un sonido gutural de disgusto.

"Deja de hacer drama, Akane" se quejó. Ella volteó a verlo molesta.

"No hago drama. Solo estoy confundida y muy sorprendida, es todo. La situación me supera" le contestó ella con completa sinceridad.

Y es que no era para menos.

Habían pasado ya tres cuartos de hora desde que Hiza aclarara la cosas al ser dada de alta del hospital, tras lo cual se marchó amenazando con no dejar entrar a Ranma a la casa hasta que hubiese aclarado su situación con Akane de una vez por todas.

La chica de cabellos azulados no pudo más que sentir un profundo agradecimiento por aquella joven que, sin conocerla realmente, había mostrado tanta preocupación por su persona.

A decir verdad, Akane habría preferido que Hiza se quedara, pero habían dejado a la pequeña Hikari encargada con un vecino y no quería importunar más de lo necesario.

Shampoo y Mousse también se habían marchado. Claro, no sin antes reprocharle a Ranma por mentiroso y por todo el drama innecesario que les había hecho pasar. Akane también se sentía muy agradecida con ellos. No sabía qué habría sido de aquella situación si ellos no hubieran intervenido. Ranma habría lastimado más a la pobre de Hiza, eso es seguro.

En fin, todo había pasado muy rápido, y era así como ella había acabado sentada en el césped de un parque cercano, a lado de un malhumorado e incómodo Ranma. El sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte, pero la hora no era algo que la tuviera al pendiente de momento.

"Es mi asunto. Mi vida se ha vuelto un tanto más complicada ahora que debo trabajar para mantener una familia. No es sencillo conseguir lo necesario pero no quiero que a las chicas les falte nada" dijo Ranma sin voltear a verle, su mirada fija en el cielo. Akane dobló sus rodillas y las abrazó, recargando su cabeza ladeada en ellas para mirar al joven de la trenza.

"Las chicas..."

"Me refiero a Hiza y a Hikari. Todo lo que hago ahora es por ellas. Claro que también busco tiempo para seguir entrenando, o si no mi vida perdería sentido. Aunque claro, eso ya se lo comenté a tu alter ego antes..." replicó, la última frase dicha con cierto resentimiento que Akane decidió ignorar de momento.

"Pero dime, Ranma... ¿De dónde salieron Hiza y Hikari? Encuentro muy extraño enterarme así de repente que tienes una hermana gemela..." inquirió ella, no queriendo aún preguntar detalles sobre el origen de Hikari en particular. Ranma sonrió, su mirada perdida en el horizonte, su mente enfocada en tiempos pasados.

"¿Recuerdas todo lo que sucedió cuando mi madre se apareció en Nerima?"

"Cómo olvidarlo... ese sí que fue un acontecimiento. Aunque lamenté mucho que no te encontraras con tu mamá. Cambiaste mucho desde ese día, de hecho... al día siguiente tenías unas ojeras que parecías un mapache, y anduviste cada vez más pensativo y distante... hasta que..." Akane se detuvo en la mención de sus recuerdos, omitiendo cerrar la frase con algo que a ella le sonaba como una recriminación.

"Hasta que me fui" completó Ranma.

"Ranma, lo que pasó entre Ryoga y yo no-"

"No tiene importancia ya" interrumpió Ranma un tanto abruptamente "lo que vi me dio fuerzas para marcharme. Ya tenía tiempo que quería hacerlo" agregó secamente sin mirarla. Akane luchó con todas sus fuerzas por mantener a raya las lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos ante aquel tono distante que había usado.

"¿Por qué, Ranma? ¿Por qué querías irte? ¿Tuvo que ver con Hiza y Hikari? ¿Ya sabías de su existencia?" preguntó con la voz temblorosa. Ranma cerró los ojos y se frotó la sien en señal de aturdimiento.

"Esas son muchas preguntas"

"Tengo muchas dudas"

"Es un larga historia..."

"Tengo toda la tarde, es domingo" puntualizó la joven, cruzando sus brazos e irguiendo el rostro decidida. Él no pudo reprimir una leve risa ante el gesto.

"De acuerdo. Todo empezó ese día que recuerdas que ocurrió lo de mamá. Lo que no supiste es que esa noche me escapé de casa después de que papá se durmiera. Durante horas salté por entre los tejados hasta que por fin di con ella. Se encontraba sola, cenando en una cafetería de la central de autobuses"

"¿Tu mamá? ¿Es decir que sí te encontraste con tu mamá?"

"Esa noche llovió un poco así que llegué en forma de chica. Cuando entré a la cafetería... me miró y me dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa de todas..."

**Flashback**

"Hola, Ranma" dijo Nodoka, su voz ardiendo con el sentimiento intenso que la envolvía. Ranma se sobresaltó.

"¿C-Cómo? ¿Cómo me llamaste?" alcanzó a decir el aludido. Nodoka suspiró.

"Hijo, soy tu madre. Admito que una maldición de Jyusenkyo no es lo primero que vino a mi mente, pero después de que me salvaste esta tarde me quedó muy claro" explicó vagamente mientras Ranma se aproximaba con cautela. Lentamente tiró del respaldo de la silla frente a su madre y tomó asiento.

Una mesera se aproximó a preguntar si quería algo de tomar. Ranma pidió una taza de agua caliente.

"Si lo sabías... ¿Porqué no dijiste nada?" preguntó temeroso. Nodoka le sonrió misteriosamente.

"¿Porqué no dijiste nada tú?"

"Yo... no quería decepcionarte. No recuerdo mucho sobre ti y... más allá de esa estúpida promesa que hizo mi padre... no quería ser el causante de tu tristeza" dijo titubeante, su mirada fija en la mesa. Nodoka colocó una mano bajo su mentón y lo empujó a levantar la vista, mirándole con ternura.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo" declaró con sinceridad, riendo suavemente ante la mirada atónita que su comentario había provocado.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Muy en serio. No cualquier chico habría soportado pasar por los cambios que tu pasas sin perder un poco de su identidad" en ese momento, la mesera volvió a la mesa con la taza de agua caliente. Nodoka le pidió que les trajera una orden de panes al vapor, tras lo cual volvieron a estar solos.

Nodoka tomó la taza y derramó el contenido sobre la cabeza de Ranma, quien a pesar de la transformación no dejaba de mirarla con sorpresa. La mujer lo admiró con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Ranma, hijo... eres tan apuesto. Todo un hombre ante mis ojos" aseguró con sinceridad. Los ojos de Ranma brillaron con sentimiento al momento que Nodoka se ponía de pie y rodeaba la mesa para poder abrazarlo.

"Mamá..." murmuró, devolviéndole el abrazo. Nodoka se retiró un poco para verle a los ojos.

"Te extrañé muchísimo, cariño"

"Y yo a ti..."

"No pasa un día que no lamente el haberle permitido a Genma que te apartara de mi lado y destruyera nuestra familia. Pero ahora estoy aquí y pienso devolverte la oportunidad de tener la vida que debiste haber tenido... aunque sea lo último que haga"

"¿Lo último? ¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó Ranma alarmado. Nodoka le sonrió con melancolía.

"Lo lamento, hijo. Tengo el tiempo contado"

"¿Qué?"

"Me detectaron cáncer"

**Fin del flashback**

"No... no puede ser... tía Nodoka..." Akane dijo escandalizada. Ranma asintió.

"Esa noche no dormí, estuve a su lado hasta el amanecer. Ella me contó que mi padre no solo me había separado de ella, que tenía una hermana. Sin embargo, papá nunca la quiso. Es un machista de primera, y Hiza no le servía como heredera. Además, ella nació con una complexión más débil que la mía, incluso para una mujer. Pero claro, a mi papá nunca le pasó por la mente cuidar de ella, o dejarnos tener una unión familiar normal"

"Eso explica porqué te volviste tan seco con tu papá..."

"Lo odié por eso. Por eso quería irme y no volverlo a ver jamás, hizo tanto mal en mi vida que no tiene perdón. Y por supuesto que tenía la esperanza de buscar y encontrar a Hiza, quería ver que ella era real, pues su existencia en ese entonces me parecía algún tipo de sueño extraño. Y el día que mamá murió..."

"... ¿tu mamá está muerta?" era un sentimiento que ella conocía muy bien, y sin embargo había sido algo que había ocurrido cuando ella era muy joven. Pensar que Ranma había tenido que pasar por eso tan recientemente hacía que le doliera el corazón.

"Se negó a internarse en un hospital ya que de todas formas su mal no tenía cura. Yo iba a visitarla todos los días y me quedaba la tarde entera con ella. Supongo que por eso te parecí distante"

"Yo... yo no sabía..."

"Nadie lo sabía, no se lo dije a nadie. Todo cambió el día que mamá murió. Yo estaba con ella cuando dejó de respirar. La impresión fue más de lo que yo había tenido que soportar en mi vida..." confesó, claramente haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener sus lágrimas a raya. Akane no logró aquello. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a empaparle las mejillas, sus ojos mirándole con recriminación.

"¿Pero por qué lo enfrentaste solo? ¿Porqué no me buscaste o me pediste apoyo?"

"Sí te busqué. Ese día me quedó claro que no podía yo solo y que necesitaba de ti. Necesitaba que tú me dijeras que todo estaba bien, que estuvieras ahí para mí. Aún teniendo que admitir esa debilidad y teniendo que dejar de lado mi orgullo, realmente te necesitaba porque siempre fuiste mi único verdadero apoyo en Nerima. Pero no estabas en casa, así que fui a buscarte al parque donde me dijo Nabiki que estarías... y entonces te vi con Ryoga"

"...Ranma... yo..."

"Algo dentro de mi murió ese día" interrumpió él, siguiendo con su relato "Aunque por supuesto que quizá me lo merecía por obstinado. Por todas esas veces que fui grosero contigo sin razón, por todas las peleas sin sentido y por todos los gritos y malentendidos. Por no haberme deshecho de mis falsas prometidas cuando debí. Por todo eso y... por no haberte dicho que te amaba cuando tuve la oportunidad"

"¿Q-Qué dijiste?" preguntó la chica, lágrimas aún humedeciendo sus mejillas silenciosamente. Ranma la miró molesto.

"Lo escuchaste. No tiene caso que te lo repita. Fue demasiado iluso de mi parte pensar que sentirías lo mismo"

"¡Ni siquiera me has preguntado!"

"¡Porque no me interesa tu respuesta!"

"Ranma..." pronunció con dolor ante la cruda respuesta de su antes prometido. Ranma desvió la mirada.

"Lo siento, no debí contestarte de esa forma. De todos modos te dije que ya no importa. En fin, por eso me fui. Mi presencia en Nerima perdió sentido y tomé el dinero que había ahorrado para embarcarme camino a China"

"¿China?"

"Mi madre me había dicho que la última postal que había recibido de mi hermana provenía de un pueblo en el norte de China. Hiza siempre fue una joven inquieta y con ganas de conocer más por su cuenta, así que se marchó de casa y viajó por Japón ella sola. Así como la ves de pequeñita y frágil, es una chica sumamente fuerte. Sin embargo, fue poco después de que Hiza se marchó que a mi madre le diagnosticaron su enfermedad, y fue entonces que comenzó a buscarme"

"¿Hiza no sabía de la enfermedad de tu madre?"

"No, y tenía sus propios problemas. Me tomó meses de viaje a campo traviesa por China, y cuando finalmente la encontré... bueno, creo que no me la creí de inicio, me sentía como dentro de un sueño que había tenido muchas veces anteriormente. En realidad no sé cómo explicártelo... fue quizá el momento más extraño de mi vida"

"¿Extraño?"

"Desde que la vi de lejos, supe que era ella. Tenía su imagen muy clara. Pero se veía muy diferente a la Hiza que tú conoces. Su cabello era largo. De hecho tan largo como la pequeña trencita que tiene ahora. Se la hizo antes de cortar el resto, en honor a que a mí siempre me gustó mucho cómo se veía con su cabello largo. Sin embargo, cuando la encontré se veía deprimida y sola, vestía un pantalón holgado y un suéter de mangas largas más grande de lo necesario que la hacía ver como una personita mucho más pequeña de lo que es. Estaba sumamente delgada, casi desnutrida, y sostenía en sus brazos el pequeño bulto que en ese entonces era Hikari" Ranma sonrió con la melancolía del recuerdo, su mirada perdida una vez más en aquel pasado "Me aproximé a ella y levantó sus ojos para verme. Me sonrió y me dijo que me había estado esperando" no pudo evitar una pequeña risa irónica tras aquella parte del relato. Akane arqueó una ceja.

"¿Hiza sabía que la buscabas?"

"De cierto modo. Desde antes de dejar Nerima, Hiza se me aparecía en sueños. Me llamaba. No sé si te comentó algo al respecto, pero Hiza tiene una conexión estrecha con su alma"

"Algo me dijo de eso..."

"Puede proyectar su presencia de algún modo... la verdad yo no lo entiendo muy bien, tendrás que preguntárselo a ella. O a Hikari, cuando sea capaz de explicártelo con palabras más complejas. Tengo el extraño presentimiento de que la pequeña heredó esa habilidad de Hiza"

"Hikari... ¿es hija de Hiza?"

"Si, y de algún sujeto que la abandonó. Si llego a encontrarme con él alguna vez, es hombre muerto" gruñó Ranma, sus ojos brillando con la intensidad de su odio por aquel individuo que se atreviese a lastimar a su hermana antes de su llegada. Después de un breve momento, sin embargo, suspiró largamente y se notó derrotado "Bueno... en realidad no sé si pudiera lastimarlo. No solo es el padre de Hikari... también tengo la sospecha de que Hiza aún lo ama. No sé cómo fue su separación... Hiza no me ha dicho mucho" admitió con tristeza. Akane bajó la mirada, pensando en algo qué decir sin seguir con el tema del padre de Hikari, pues obviamente era algo que a Ranma le pesaba mucho mencionar.

"Supongo que en ese entonces Hiza tuvo muchos problemas para mantener a Hikari ella sola" dijo finalmente. Ranma asintió.

"No tienes idea. De hecho apenas ganaba lo suficiente para vivir junto con Hikari. Pero en cuanto llegué yo, le prometí que nada le faltaría jamás, y hasta el momento he cumplido con mi palabra. Juré que daría mi vida por mantenerlas seguras. Ellas son mi familia, la única familia estable que he tenido, y no pienso perderlas por nada" declaró él, su mirada fija en el horizonte de manera decidida. Akane asintió. Podía comprender a la perfección esa necesidad que Ranma tenía de sentirse amado por una familia, y no podía más que agradecer al destino por la existencia de Hiza y Hikari. Evidentemente habían hecho mucho bien al muchacho.

"Hace dos años volvimos a Japón tras el problema que tuvimos con Zheng, y nos establecimos aquí en Katori, donde me reencontré con Ukyo. Para serte sincero, no tragaba mucho a Ukyo porque me traía recuerdos de lo que dejé atrás y de mi ingenuidad anterior. Creo que mi actitud sobria acabó por aburrirla, o quizá se dio cuenta que ella y yo siempre fuimos solo amigos, qué se yo. Eventualmente terminó con Ryoga"

"Es que Ryoga y yo nunca tuvimos una relación seria" quiso insistir Akane. Ranma se encogió de hombros.

"Da igual. No he tenido ánimos de pelear, ni siquiera con Ryoga. Por eso cuando me topé con Shampoo, decidí que no iba a decirles la verdad con respecto al teatro que armamos Hiza y yo"

"¿Teatro?"

"Sí, teatro. Ya sabes: Hiza, Hikari y yo, la familia feliz. Mantuvo a raya a cualquier chica que pretendiera molestarme, y a cualquier persona que pretendiera hablar mal de Hiza por haber tenido una hija tan joven y fuera del matrimonio. Shampoo no sabía lo de Hikari, pero me vio con Hiza y tuvo que darse por vencida en el acto. Mousse estuvo en el lugar correcto y en el momento correcto"

"Eso solo prueba que Shampoo siempre quiso a Mousse, como ya lo pensábamos tú y yo desde la preparatoria"

"Así es, bien por ellos. De cualquier forma también evité hablarles, porque creo que Mousse jamás me creyó lo de Hiza"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" preguntó Akane, a pesar de ya estar enterada al respecto.

"Muchas veces me hizo observaciones acertadas, como el hecho de que jamás me había visto besar a Hiza en los labios. Yo me desentendía diciendo que no era una de esas personas exhibicionistas, pero siempre le quedaba la duda. Como sea, ahora ellos también están enterados de la verdad. Más que eso, me perturba pensar cómo serán nuestras vidas ahora que Hiza ha decidido decir la verdad sobre nosotros, pero tú la escuchaste. Puede ser tan terca como yo cuando se lo propone. Ya no hay vuelta atrás." concluyó Ranma. La historia parecía haber concluido de momento, así que ambos jóvenes se quedaron sentados en silencio, sin mirarse, sin saber realmente qué hacer o cómo actuar.

Pronto el momento se volvió demasiado incómodo, forzando a Ranma a hablar nuevamente.

"Te dije que mi vida había cambiado. Pues ahí lo tienes" recalcó, como esperando a que ella diese su opinión. Akane volteó a verlo de manera pensativa.

"No solo tu vida ha cambiado. Tú también has cambiado mucho, casi no te reconozco" comentó en un tono dulce que hizo que Ranma bajara la mirada para buscar la de ella.

"¿En qué crees que he cambiado?"

"Bueno... ahora piensas más antes de hablar. También reaccionas menos impulsivamente y... bueno... eres más honesto"

"¿Te desagrada que sea diferente?"

"No... solo... me sorprende" respondió ella, aún de aquella manera pensativa. Ranma asintió.

"Pues tú no te quedas atrás. Te has vuelto más... ¿tranquila?"

"Madura, quiero pensar"

"Da lo mismo. Supongo que si es eso. En fin, el tiempo no pasa en vano. No eres la misma Akane que recuerdo"

"Y... ¿eso te desagrada?" preguntó Akane, sin poder ocultar el deje de miedo que la posible respuesta le ocasionaba.

Ahora fue Ranma quien soltó un suspiro nostálgico, tras un breve momento de silencio que a Akane le pareció una eternidad.

"A decir verdad... no creo que haya algo que tú puedas hacer para dejar de agradarme, Akane. Mírame, aquí estoy sentado a lado tuyo intentando hacerme el molesto e indignado como en tiempos pasados, y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que te extrañé todos estos años y el gusto que me da que ahora estés conmigo de nuevo" dijo en un tono de sinceridad que dejó a Akane petrificada de la sorpresa. Cuando Ranma le dedicó una mirada suave y cariñosa al decir eso último, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

El chico rió ante su evidente perplejidad.

"Lo sé, hace unos años esas palabras no habrían salido de mi boca, pero tú misma lo has dicho: Soy más honesto"

"Bueno, al menos no lo habrías dicho sin después corregir con un 'niña boba' o 'fea' o 'jamás me gustaría una chica como tú'. Seguido de lo cual yo te habría mandado a volar de un golpe" añadió Akane. Ambos se encontraron entonces riendo alegremente al recordar sus peleas pasadas, que tan ridículas les resultaban ahora.

"Nunca fue cierto" dijo Ranma de pronto para reanudar la conversación una vez que sus risas hubieron cesado. Akane lo miró confundida.

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Lo que te decía, nunca era cierto. Nunca fue eso lo que pensaba de ti" admitió el chico, sus mejillas instantáneamente tornándose de un color rosado. Akane le sonrió picarescamente.

"¿Ah no?"

"No"

"¿Y qué es lo que verdaderamente pensabas de mi entonces?" le insistió en tono inocente. El color de las mejillas del joven se tornó más rojizo.

"Siempre me pareciste... una chica muy linda. Bueno, la verdad, siempre he pensado que... ahm... eres... una mujer m-muy... hermosa..." contestó con mucho trabajo. Ahora fue el turno de Akane de sonrojarse.

"¿De verdad? ¿Siempre?"

"Desde el primer momento en que te vi y me sonreíste..." confesó Ranma. De pronto notó que sus rostros se habían acercado demasiado y se miraban de una manera demasiado intensa, así que se movió ligeramente para atrás y aclaró su garganta "Claro, nunca te lo dije... ya sabes cómo era yo de cabeza dura en ese entonces..."

"Lo tengo muuuuy claro" replicó Akane en tono burlón. Ranma la miró de reojo.

"Hey... no es como que tú eras la señorita madura tampoco..."

"Más que tú, sí"

"¡Eso no es verdad!"

"¡Claro que si! ¡Eras la persona más inmadura de Japón!" exclamó Akane en exageración, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona y una mirada traviesa. Ranma correspondió con un gesto de fingido enfado.

"¡Retira eso!"

"¡Nunca!"

"¡Ahora verás!" exclamó Ranma, lanzándose contra ella en un ataque de cosquillas. Akane comenzó a reír con fuerza, los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas con la intensidad de las acciones de Ranma.

"¡NOOOO! ¡Basta! ¡Ranma, no! ¡RANMAAAAAA!"

"¡¿Te rindes?"

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Me rindo! ¡Pero detente! ¡Detenteeeeeeee!" exclamó Akane, hasta que finalmente Ranma se detuvo. Las risas de ambos fueron bajando de tono, hasta que finalmente se hicieron consientes de su situación: Akane estaba recostada de espaldas en el césped, con Ranma sobre ella, sus rostros muy cercanos. Las miradas de ambos se tornaron serias.

"Ranma..." dijo Akane casi en un suspiro. A Ranma le brillaban los ojos con un sentimiento que ardía dentro de él, pero que ella no sabía cómo interpretar.

"Akane..." pronunció él con voz ronca, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados. Con una lentitud dolorosa, fue disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos, su rostro descendiendo hacia el de Akane. Los labios de ambos se separaron en anticipación, y Ranma ladeó su cabeza ligeramente.

Milímetros antes de que sus labios se rozaran, sin embargo, las facciones de Ranma se endurecieron. Emitió un leve gruñido y bajó su cabeza, ocultándola en el cuello de Akane. Ella suspiró con resignación.

"Han pasado muchas cosas, ¿No?" susurró en el oído del joven. Lo sintió mover la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

"Muchas" agregó él "Tantas que ahora no sé cómo actuar. No sé qué es lo que está bien o mal... hace unas horas estaba muy molesto contigo..." dijo, finalmente levantándose de encima de Akane, y volviendo a sentarse a su lado.

Akane se levantó también y se sentó con las piernas dobladas.

"Hice mal, Ranma. Lo lamento, de verdad fui una cobarde... No debí ocultarme todo este tiempo, debí hablar contigo directamente" dijo con arrepentimiento. Ranma suspiró.

"No creo tener derecho a juzgarte"

"¿Pero lo haces?" preguntó Akane, mirándolo con súplica. Ranma volteó para devolverle la mirada.

"Akane, lo que en verdad quiero saber... es... ¿Porqué elegiste a Ryoga? Quiero decir..." rápidamente volvió a desviar su mirada de la de ella, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de la vulnerabilidad que estaba mostrando "...yo sé que no era precisamente un caballero contigo, ni era muy atento... pero... bueno, yo creí... que a pesar de todas las peleas y malentendidos... teníamos algo" finalizó con timidez. Akane lo miró con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

"En realidad no hay mucho que pueda decirte al respecto. Creí que tú no me querías y... creí que me odiabas o te habías cansado de estar conmigo, no sabía la verdadera razón de tus constantes ausencias. Ryoga me dijo que me quería y yo... decidí darle una oportunidad. Fue una estupidez, en cuanto te fuiste me di cuenta de ello y terminé con él" explicó con toda honestidad.

Ranma se quedó callado unos momentos, como considerando lo que acababa de escuchar. Akane esperó pacientemente su respuesta.

"¿Y después de Ryoga?"

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, pasaron cuatro años... ¿No hubo nadie más?"

"Oh... bueno... durante mi tiempo en la universidad, salí con varios chicos. Tuve dos novios pero... ninguno duró más de un par de meses, así que nada serio"

"Entiendo"

"¿Y tú? ¿Tuviste alguna novia?" preguntó ahora ella con miedo. Ranma negó con la cabeza pero, tras una pausa, decidió que debía ser completamente honesto con Akane y agregó:

"Ninguna novia... pero estuve con algunas chicas..."

Akane lo miró sin expresión alguna en el rostro por lo que a Ranma le pareció demasiado tiempo.

"¿Estuviste? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?" inquirió con voz temblorosa. Ranma se puso del mismo color de un tomate y evitó su mirada.

"No creo que necesites que te dé los detalles" replicó el avergonzado joven. Akane se puso de pie de un brinco, mirándolo con rabia.

"¡IDIOTA! ¡Te odio, Ranma Saotome! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca!" le gritó, tras lo cual dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse d prisa. Ranma dio un salto y en segundos ya estaba frente a ella, deteniéndola de los hombros.

"¡Espera!" intentó calmarla, pero se veía desesperada por huir de ahí.

"¡Suéltame!"

"¡No!"

"¡HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES!" le ordenó furiosamente, luchando y retorciéndose. Pero Ranma siempre había sido más fuerte.

"¡No, Akane! ¡No te voy a soltar! ¡Ya nunca voy a volver a dejarte ir porque ese ha sido el error más grande de mi vida!"

"¡No te creo nada!"

"¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Porque me acosté con otras mujeres en una época en la que creí que ya no iba a volver a verte y que nunca me habías querido siquiera? ¡¿Porque lo hacía por la pura rabia de haberte visto con Ryoga? ¡DIME PORQUE, AKANE!" le reprochó, de pronto igual de furioso que ella. Akane tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero no era claro si eran producto del coraje o...

...de una tristeza profunda.

"¡PORQUE BIEN PUDISTE ACOSTARTE CON CUALQUIERA PERO A MI NO PUEDES NI BESARME SIN DUDAR!"

Silencio.

La fuerza que Ranma estaba ejerciendo en sostenerla disminuyó, y Akane se deslizó de entre sus brazos, cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Ranma suspiró y lentamente se arrodilló frente a ella, los hombros caídos y la mirada baja, comprendiendo de dónde había salido todo su repentino cambio de actitud.

"Akane, no es lo mismo. Esas chicas... ninguna significaba para mí lo que tú. No me pidas que te trate igual que a ellas, es algo que no puedo hacer" intentó explicar, escuchando como paulatinamente el llanto de la chica se aminoraba. Como no recibía respuesta, decidió continuar "Siempre lo logro ¿Te das cuenta? Por más que lo intento o por más que madure, siempre acabo lastimándote. Quizá si era mejor que no estuvieras conmigo..." dijo con resignación. Este último comentario hizo que el Akane dejara de llorar por completo. Volteó a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de lágrimas.

Aún así, no dijo nada, por lo que él decidió continuar hablando.

"Si eso es lo que quieres, si realmente no me quieres volver a ver nunca, voy a hacer que suceda. Solo dilo, Akane. Si tú me lo pides, lo haré. Desapareceré de tu vida y esta vez si será definitivo, lo prometo. No volveré a molestarte" expresó con seriedad, no siendo capaz de ocultar el dolor que decir esto le ocasionaba.

"¿Serías capaz de hacer eso? ¿Podrías volver a dejarme?" dijo finalmente Akane, su voz aún quebradiza por el llanto.

"Si eso me pides, lo haré. Ya no puedo seguir siendo la causa de tu sufrimiento. Si crees que no puedes perdonarme lo de las otras chicas, no creo que tenga caso que yo-"

"No te vayas" lo interrumpió rápidamente, sujetándose de una de las mangas de su camiseta "No te vayas de nuevo..." le pidió, el tono de su voz convirtiéndolo en una súplica.

Ranma no pudo soportar la distancia un segundo más. Jalándola del brazo, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza como si en algún momento alguien fuese a aparecer y a tratar de arrebatársela. Akane se sorprendió por la repentina acción del joven pero no hizo nada por impedírselo. Con ambas manos se sujetó fuertemente de su camiseta, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

"Boba... ninguna chica significó nada para mi más allá de un escape momentáneo de la realidad. Por favor, créeme... quizá no debí contarte, me disculpo por eso"

"Prefiero que seas honesto conmigo..." dijo ella en voz baja, apretando los puños de tela que sostenía de su camiseta, como si alguien quisiera llegar a apartarla de él nuevamente. Y es que se le hacía tan irreal... estar ahora en sus brazos, después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas...

Le dolía el corazón de pensar que había estado con otras chicas, pero iba a tener que resignarse a la realidad. Después de todo, su historia con Ranma era todo menos convencional. Y estaba con ella ahora... ¿Cierto? Aunque no le había dicho nada aún sobre la relación que tendrían de ahora en adelante pero ¿realmente podría ponerse más extraño? Ella había soñado con su primer beso, y que el primer beso de ambos fuera el uno con el otro. Había soñado que salían como cualquier pareja de novios... ¿Era eso imposible para ellos realmente?

Recordó entonces, con nostalgia, que realmente su primer beso fue con Ranma. Claro, con un Ranma convertido en gato... pero tenía que contar ¿no?

Se sintió estúpida por pensar algo así en un momento como ese.

Sin que ella supiera, los pensamientos de Ranma habían tomado una dirección similar. Si bien él no había pensado en aquel beso semi-forzado, sentía un dolor profundo por las tonterías que había cometido en el tiempo que se había separado de Akane. En el momento se justificó a sí mismo, pero ahora no podía recordar ninguna de las razones con las que había justificado estar con otras chicas de esa manera tan efímera. En ese momento habría querido volver el tiempo atrás y deshacer todo aquello...

¿Ahora qué podrían hacer para dejar todo de lado y rehacer algún tipo de relación juntos? A Ranma de pronto se le ocurrió algo que podría llevarlos a la solución.

"Tengo una idea ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a empezar?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundida, apartándose de él para verlo a los ojos. Él le sonrió.

"Hola, me llamo Ranma Saotome" dijo divertido, dejando de abrazarla para estrechar su mano "¿Quieres ser mi amiga?"

Akane no pudo evitar reír ante su infantil solución.

"Soy Akane Tendo... y me siento muy ridícula haciendo esto"

Ahora ninguno de los dos se pudo aguantar la risa.

"Bueno pero no contestaste mi pregunta ¿Quieres ser mi amiga, Akane?" insistió el joven, mirándola con cariño.

Ella lo miró en silencio por unos momentos, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Seré tu mejor amiga?"

"Claro"

"¿Y nos veremos seguido?" preguntó, lentamente rodeando el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos para acercarse a él. Ranma la rodeó de la cintura y descansó su frente sobre la de ella.

"Diario" le respondió con un suspiro.

Se quedaron así por lo que pareció una eternidad, Akane sentada sobre sus rodillas y abrazándole por el cuello, Ranma abrazándola de la cintura y con una pierna a cada lado de ella, semiflexionada. Sus frentes tocándose y ellos con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo una tranquilidad que no conocían.

Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos y sus miradas se reencontraron, algo intenso parecía arder en los ojos de Ranma. Pero Akane no sintió miedo, sino intriga. Quería saberlo todo sobre este nuevo Ranma que tenía delante, tan diferente al Ranma de la preparatoria.

"No quiero ser tu amiga. Ya no quiero volver a ser solamente tu amiga, nunca más" dijo finalmente ella con firmeza.

Para su fascinación y sorpresa, Ranma soltó un suspiro que solo podría ser interpretado como un alivio profundo. Le sonrió entonces con una mirada de aire travieso.

"La verdad yo tampoco quiero empezar desde cero" admitió, haciéndola reír levemente.

"Entonces no sugieras tonterías"

"Ya me conoces, no pienso mucho las cosas antes de decirlas"

"El Ranma de hace cuatro años no lo hacía. Este que tengo frente a mi sí lo hace... al menos un poco más que antes"

"De acuerdo, pero nuestra situación me tiene algo confundido... no estoy seguro qué es lo apropiado de hacer..." Ranma dejó su oración sin terminar, la duda colgando de sus palabras. Akane sonrió ante el aire infantil de sus facciones.

"Pues... a mí me agrada esto..."

"¿Qué?"

"Esto. Estar así contigo" explicó. El chico de la trenza comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con sus dedos pulgares, dando pequeños masajes a su cintura. Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio por un rato, aunque esta vez pasó menos tiempo antes de que Ranma interrumpiera la calma.

"Deberíamos salir. No sé... quizá... si tú quieres... podrías ser mi... n-novia, o algo así..." dijo el chico, sus mejillas encendiéndose de la vergüenza. Akane le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Tu novia o algo así?"

"B-bueno, es que... nuestro compromiso ya no cuenta... en realidad nunca fue gran cosa, era decisión de nuestros padres... lo que quiero decir es... digo, ya que nosotros lo estamos decidiendo... y ahora sin que nos molesten... no sé, quizá podríamos... ¡Akane! ¡Sabes que no soy bueno para esto! ¡No me lo hagas más difícil!" se quejó, totalmente sonrojado. Akane estalló en carcajadas, echando su cabeza para atrás. Ranma la miró con el ceño fruncido, gesto que se suavizaba con la pequeña sonrisa de lado que se había formado en sus labios al escucharla reír con tanto humor.

"¡Ranma! ¡De verdad me sorprende que digas cosas como estas!" exclamó entre risas, exasperándolo.

"Akane, basta. Creo que ya nos quedó claro. Soy diferente, eres diferente. Deja de sorprenderte cuando digo algo con sentimiento" replicó el chico con indignación. Akane lo miró divertida.

"De acuerdo, lo siento" se disculpó, aún sin poder deshacerse por completo de su sonrisa burlona. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, mas no podía evitar una ligera curvatura en las esquinas de sus labios. Era realmente ridículo enfadarse con ella, después de todo, mientras la tenía en sus brazos de esa manera y ella le correspondía con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Por un rato, parecía una postura que ambos eran incapaces de abandonar.

"¡Pues entonces contesta!"

"¿Eh?"

"¡La pregunta, Akane!" insistió él, su rostro ahora de un imposible tono de rojo. Akane intentaba no soltar otra vez la carcajada.

"No hiciste ninguna pregunta, Ranma" dijo con el claro objetivo de enfurecerlo más. No podía contenerse, este nuevo Ranma frente a ella que se avergonzaba pero aún así decía lo que quería decir le parecía de lo más adorable.

"¡AKANE! ¡Ahora sí que lo estás haciendo a propósito!" se quejó el joven. Akane no podía dejar de sonreír. La manera en la que el chico se esforzaba por parecer molesto con ella y aún así no retirar sus brazos de alrededor de su cintura era ridículo. Pero era tan... Ranma.

"Sí"

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú solo tienes el propósito de molestarme! ¡Incluso después de todo el drama de hoy!"

"No era a eso a lo que te estaba diciendo que sí, bobo" corrigió ella.

"¡¿Ah no? ¡¿Entonces qué-? Oh... espera... ¿De verdad?" preguntó Ranma, de pronto con la cara llena de sorpresa. Akane no pudo contener sus risas de alegría y lo abrazó más fuertemente, hundiendo el rostro entre su cuello y hombro.

"¡Ranma! ¡La respuesta ha sido esa por todos estos años! Solo no había tenido la oportunidad de dártela" exclamó feliz en brazos del hombre que había amado por tanto tiempo. Ranma sonrió y hundió su nariz en los azulados cabellos de la joven, acción que había esperado tantos años por ser capaz de realizar.

"También ha sido esa la pregunta por todo este tiempo... pero había sido demasiado cobarde para hacértela..." admitió él en voz baja, suspirando con tranquilidad. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el olor a su champú invadiera sus sentidos "Quizá sea extraño al principio, pero realmente quiero que esto funcione, Akane"

"Yo también..." respondió ella, y nuevamente se quedaron en silencio. Esta vez, sin embargo, fue un silencio tranquilo y cómodo para ambos, en el que los dos aprovecharon para disfrutar la cercanía del otro y solo dejar sus mentes en blanco.

Después de un rato, sin embargo, una frase de Ranma hizo que ambos volvieran a poner los pies en la tierra.

"Creo que ya se hizo tarde"

Akane se sobresaltó. Separándose un poco de Ranma, miró a su alrededor ¿En qué momento había pasado el atardecer y se habían encendido los postes de luz del parque? Vaya que habían estado ahí por mucho tiempo...

"Tienes razón..."

"Vamos" dijo Ranma con suavidad, poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a levantarse en el proceso "te llevo a tu casa"

"No..." dijo ella antes de poder contenerse, sosteniéndose del frente de la camisa del chico como si su vida dependiera de ello "no quiero... es decir, yo... no quiero irme a casa. Quiero estar contigo un rato más..." añadió, sin poder evitar que su voz sonara a una súplica. Ranma sintió una calidez cómoda en su corazón al escuchar esto y le sonrió con ternura.

"Entonces no regreses a casa hoy. Quédate conmigo y con Hiza"

"¿Qué?"

"Sí, no habrá problema. A Hiza le agradas mucho y no sería un paso serio en nuestra relación porque no te quedarías solo conmigo. Nuestro departamento es muy pequeño y solo tiene una habitación y una litera. Puedes quedarte en el cuarto con Hiza y Hikari, y yo puedo dormir en el sillón. Mañana que estés más tranquila regresarás a tu casa y podrás alistarte para nuestra primera cita" le propuso muy sonriente. Akane no pudo evitar reír ante aquellos arreglos apresurados.

"¿Mañana será nuestra primera cita?"

"¿Por qué no? Mi turno en el bar empieza hasta las seis, así que tenemos todo el día. Ven, vámonos ya" concluyó ofreciéndole su mano. Akane se sonrojó y tomó la mano de Ranma, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

El trayecto hasta el departamento de Ranma fue largo y lento, se tomaron su tiempo y conversaron alegremente de cualquier tema sin sentido. Akane sabía que Ranma estaba intentando hacer que olvidara todo el estrés por el que habían pasado ese día y se sentía profundamente agradecida con él...

…ya nada podía salir mal ¿O sí?

…*

Esa última pregunta creo que todos conocen la respuesta jeje, soy malvada.

En fin ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Quiero saber! :D Dejen comments y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	7. Las Barreras hacia Nuestro Amor

Hola a todooooos! Waaaah de verdad lamento la tardanza! He tenido que manejar dos trabajos y no ha sido sencillo, pero es algo temporal :D Espero ya tener más tiempo después de esta semana y no hacerlos esperar tanto jeje

Antes de continuar, debo contestar a sus hermosos reviews que tanta alegría me causan siempre que los leo :D

**Annita Kyouyama** - Lo sientoooo jajajaja no puedo contenerme, soy mala con Ranma y Akane XD pero llegaremos a algo más de felicidad eventualmente, lo prometo jeje. Como siempre, gracias por comentar :D

**José **- ¿De verdad te gustaría que fuera tu editora? ¡Me encantaría! Ahora lamentablemente tengo el tiempo muy corto porque tomé un segundo trabajo (todo este tiempo sin actualizar ha sido esa la razón, lamento haberte hecho impacientar XD), pero después de esta semana vuelvo a solamente un trabajo (porque si no moriré jaja, ya no puedo con todo). Para la siguiente semana ya tendré más libertad :D Cuando te registres en FFnet te mando un mensaje privado con mi correo y nos coordinamos :D

**Krl4** – Lamento haberme tardado tanto! Pero ya aquí estoy de vuelta. No te preocupes, no los voy a volver a separar, pero lamentablemente si les daré algo de problemas XD Ni modo, todo sea por la acción! Como siempre te agradezco tus comentarios tan lindos!

**Eleniak **– Gracias! Me esfuerzo :D Y ha sido mi capítulo favorito además.

**Rominaanduril** – Lo que pasa es que esta historia empieza después del fin del anime, no del manga. Por eso la ausencia de los hechos de Jyusenkyo :D De Genma sabremos más adelante y contestaré tus dudas al respecto, no te preocupes XD Ya tengo pensado eso… y bueno, de Ranma y sus aventuras XD ¿Qué decir? Lo que pasa es que visualizo a Akane como alguien con más dificultad para intimar por sus problemas con los hombres. Realmente Ranma ha sido el único que se ha acercado lo suficiente y pues… antes nada pasó ahí XD Y Ranma con su impulsividad y el coraje que se traía… pues ya lo has visto xD Sobre la cita tranquila… no te prometo nada jaja de nuevo gracias por comentar, amiga! Siempre me alegran tus reviews! Lo siento por haberme tardado tanto :D

**Pedro** - ¿De verdad es el mejor que has leído? Me has hecho sonreír :D Que comentario tan lindo! Una disculpa por la tardanza, tener dos trabajos acaba contigo XD Pero ya tendré algo más de tiempo y me tardaré menos :D

**CrisSs-LunaBell** – Hola! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia :D Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Trataré de actualizar más seguido! Saludos!

**DidianaHappy** – Jejeje me ha pasado que algún fanfic me saca de mis concentraciones diarias así que lo comprendo XD Y me halaga que te haya gustado mucho! Seguiré esforzándome, y gracias por tu review :D

Bueno ahora si continuemos con esta historia!

...

**Muchas maneras de amar**

**Capítulo 7: Las Barreras hacia Nuestro Amor**

...

"¿Vas a salir con Akane?" preguntó Hiza con una mirada juguetona, observando al chico mientras se colocaba una camisa china formal. A veces se preguntaba si era su infinito amor por su hermano lo que la hacía verlo de ese modo o si de verdad era tan apuesto.

Ciertamente no se trataba solo de la opinión parcial de Hiza. Ranma no solo había madurado en sus facciones, sino que su cuerpo había aumentado en musculatura por el entrenamiento de los últimos años. Si había sido un chico exótico y apuesto en su adolescencia, ahora era un joven maduro con una apariencia un tanto más seria y una presencia más imponente. Había decidido usar una camisa china color blanco y unos pantalones negros holgados, sintiendo la nostalgia del atuendo que había pasado ya dos años sin usar del todo, eligiendo un estilo más occidental de vestimenta. Era la ropa que había usado durante el tiempo que él y Hiza habían vivido en China, pero también era el tipo de ropa que había usado cuando vivía en Nerima, en el dojo Tendo. Era una ocasión especial, así que la ropa tenía que ser especial de igual forma.

"Si, pero antes quiero que me acompañes al restaurante de Ukyo" respondió el joven sin voltear a verla, ocupado con amarrar su largo cabello negro en un sencilla coleta ¿Se vería mejor que su acostumbrada trenza? Era su primera cita real con Akane, y no quería verse muy informal.

Hiza arqueó una ceja.

"¿Al restaurante de Ukyo?"

"Así es, cuando estemos ahí lo verás"

"Mmm, de acuerdo, iré a ayudar a Hikari a que se aliste para salir. No tardes mucho en arreglarte, hermano!" dijo, poniéndose de pie del sofá en el que había estado sentada. Antes de proseguir hacia ella habitación, volteó a ver a Ranma extrañada. El joven la mirada con tal expresión de sorpresa que parecía haber visto fuegos artificiales. Sus ojos brillaban con una emoción que no reconoció al instante.

"¿Dije algo malo?" se cercioró la chica. Ranma agitó su cabeza para retomar su flujo normal de pensamientos.

"N-no, solo me tomaste por sorpresa"

"¿Eh? ¿Porqué?"

"Bueno..." se puso rojo hasta las orejas y comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido "...es que nunca... antes... es que tú..."

"Ay, dime, no te voy a morder ¿Qué pude haber dicho que te puso así?"

"No fue malo..."

"¿Entonces?"

"Pues... tú nunca me habías llamado hermano" admitió avergonzado "siempre me dices Ranma"

Hiza no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Ah... bueno, es que antes siempre estábamos fingiendo y no quise hacerme de la costumbre... pero como ahora decidimos decir la verdad, pues... pensé que podría hacerlo... ¿Te molesta?"

"¡N-no! ¡Para nada! ¡No me molesta! A decir verdad... me dio gusto escucharte decirlo" aclaró el joven, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza como era su costumbre cuando estaba avergonzado. Hiza sonrió tanto que a Ranma le pareció que su rostro entero brillaba con la alegría de aquel hermoso gesto.

"Entonces creo que ya tienes nuevo nombre... hermano" dijo con entusiasmo, alejándose a pequeños saltos rumbo a la habitación. Ranma la miró con una sonrisa tranquila.

'De verdad que ahora no comprendo cómo viví tanto tiempo sin conocerla'

...

"Buenos días" dijo Akane con una gran sonrisa, entrando en el restaurante de okonomiyakis. Acababa de pasar la hora del desayuno así que el lugar estaba casi vacío. Ukyo la miró con los ojos muy abiertos desde atrás de la barra, mientras que Ryoga la veía con una expresión igualmente sorprendida.

"¡Akane! ¿Dónde habías estado? Ayer después de que te fuiste con Hiza ya no supimos nada de ti y no contestabas el teléfono en tu departamento ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados!" exclamó de manera apresurada la joven chef. Akane se sonrojó, recuerdos de la noche anterior inundando su mente antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

**Flashback**

Ranma estaba como congelado en su sitio, sus ojos totalmente abiertos y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Akane desvió su mirada, su cara tan roja como la camisa que estaba usando.

Hiza rió como si hubiese sido la culpable de alguna travesura. Probablemente lo era.

"¿Qué pasa, Ranma? ¿No te parece que Akane se ve bien con tu camisa china? Me pareció que, ya que no trajo pijama, dormiría cómoda así" explicó la chica de la larga trenza, y Ranma sabía que lo había hecho a propósito pero no estaba pensando en reprochárselo.

"Ah... sí, claro... cómoda..." dijo él sin saber qué más comentar al respecto. Hiza se sentía la persona más malvada del mundo y estaba disfrutando de ello.

"Bueno, Hikari y yo dormiremos en la cama de arriba. Akane, puedes tomar la de abajo, es donde siempre duerme Ranma. Él puede usar el sillón de la sala" anunció Hiza, cargando a la pequeña Hikari en sus brazos. La niña se tallaba sus ojitos en señal de cansancio.

"Ranma, no... no tienes que dormir en la sala, yo... bueno, hay espacio para ti también... a mi... ahm, a lado mío..." tartamudeó Akane, mirando sus pies. Ranma tragó saliva y sacudió su cabeza como tratando de sacar malos pensamientos de ella.

"N-no, estarás más cómoda tu sola. B-bueno, buenas noches, chicas"

"Buenas noches, tío Ranma" dijo Hikari con un bostezo. Ranma sonrió y se acercó para besar la frente de la pequeña. Posteriormente besó también la frente de Hiza.

"Buenas noches, tramposa" le dijo con una ceja arqueada, haciéndola reír.

"Que descanses" contestó risueña, dándose la vuelta para ayudar a Hikari a subir a la parte de arriba de la litera.

Ranma se acercó a Akane y le dio un suave y lento beso en la mejilla, tras lo cual llevó sus labios al oído de la chica y susurró.

"No puedo dormir a tu lado mientras vistes solo mi camisa ¿Sabes cuantas fantasías he tenido contigo vestida así? No sería sano"

**Fin del flashback**

"L-lo siento, chicos. No volví anoche a mi casa, me quedé con Hiza" se disculpó, tratando de no enfocarse en el sentimiento del aliento de Ranma en sus orejas mientras le susurraba palabras tan sexys. Ryoga arqueó una ceja.

"¿Ahora tú y Hiza son mejores amigas o qué? ¿No estabas resentida porque te está quitando a Ranma?"

"B-bueno, es que... n-no es tan así..."

"¿Hablaste con ella al respecto? ¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó Ukyo insistentemente. Akane estaba por contestarle cuando...

"Ukyo, yo puedo contestarte esa pregunta" dijo Hiza desde la entrada, recargada en el marco de la puerta. Akane la miró con una sonrisa, agradecida por su intervención, recibiendo un guiño por parte de la recién llegada. La joven vestía una falda un poco arriba de las rodillas con diseños tribales, y una blusa de tirantes color negro. Su atuendo combinado con sus accesorios tribales y sus botas cafés la hacían ver como el ser más interesante y exótico que hubiera cruzado la vida de Akane... después de Ranma, claro.

"Hiza..." dijo Ukyo, quedándose sin palabras ante su inesperada llegada.

"Hola Hiza, nos toma por sorpresa que llegues tan tem-" Ryoga intentó hablar en lugar de su novia, pero terminó por callarse en el momento en el que Ranma entró al restaurante, cargando a la pequeña Hikari en sus brazos. Esa vista sí que había logrado callarlos a ambos de la sorpresa.

Akane por su parte estaba sorprendida de un modo distinto. Si bien había sabido de antemano que Ranma y Hiza la alcanzarían en el restaurante de Ukyo, no se había esperado ver a Ranma tan... no encontraba el adjetivo correcto. Apuesto no lo resumía lo suficientemente bien para ella. Su atuendo chino, algo que extrañaba sin haberse dado cuenta, y su cabello recogido en una coleta... sus musculosos brazos a la vista...

Ranma estaba pasando por algo similar. Por más que se había mentalizado para ver a Akane arreglada, la visión de ella en ese vestido blanco lo dejó sin aliento. Todo en conjunto con esas sandalias color café, el lazo azul amarrado en un moño en la parte de atrás alrededor de su cintura y... ¿Estaba usando maquillaje? ¿Su Akane? No mucho, solo un poco de sombra en sus ojos y brillo en sus labios... pero el conjunto era abrumador para él.

Hiza los sacó a ambos de su ensoñación con una risita que denotaba su conocimiento de los pensamientos de ambos.

"Akane... Ranma... Sé que están ocupados admirándose mutuamente, pero acabo de decir que me gustaría saber primero para qué me pediste que los acompañara hoy si claramente esto es una cita, hermano" dijo la joven, estirando sus brazos para quitarle a Hikari al mencionado y ponerla de pie en el piso. La pequeña niña se mostró risueña ante la situación.

"Tío Ranma puso cara de bobo, mami" dijo la pequeña.

Los ojos de Ukyo y Ryoga parecían querer salirse de sus rostros en cualquier momento.

"¡¿Hermano? ¡¿Mamá?" exclamaron ambos al unísono. Ranma no pudo evitar reírse de lo ridículos que se veían.

"Les explicaremos todo, pero antes de eso... yo..." El joven se aclaró la garganta y fue a pararse frente a Ukyo, haciendo una reverencia de respeto para ella "Ukyo, quiero disculparme por tratarte de manera tan fría últimamente. No hay excusas, aún con mi pasado doloroso, creo que no te merecías eso. Te aprecio mucho como amiga" dijo con sinceridad, aún inclinado. Ukyo se puso totalmente roja.

"Ranma... yo no... digo, no tenías que... es decir... gracias, yo también te aprecio mucho..." logró decir la joven, demasiado sorprendida por el suceso. Ranma recobró su compostura, irguiéndose nuevamente para voltear a ver a Ryoga, quien continuaba parado frente a la barra, mirándolo con sorpresa. El joven extendió una mano en señal de tregua y le sonrió dudoso.

"¿Qué dices, Ryoga? ¿Paz?" preguntó sin más rodeos. Ryoga soltó una carcajada, y no supo si realmente era de burla o era más de nervios.

"¿Ranma Saotome me está pidiendo una tregua? ¿Qué estábamos en guerra o qué?"

"No lo sé, tú eras el que siempre llegabas a buscarme gritándome que debía prepararme para morir ¿Qué era eso entonces?" preguntó con buen humor, sin bajar su mano extendida. Ryoga arqueó una ceja.

"También te quité a Akane" recalcó. Ukyo y Akane lo miraron escandalizadas.

"¡Ryoga!" reclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo. Ranma, sin embargo, no se había inmutado ante el comentario.

"No sé qué contestarte a eso, Ryoga. Akane no es un objeto, así que esa frase no aplica"

Ryoga se quedó mirándolo sorprendido por un momento, y luego volteó a ver a Akane. La chica miraba a Ranma con ojos brillantes de quien acaba de escuchar exactamente lo que quería oír. El joven no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

"¡Maldito seas, Ranma Saotome! ¿Porqué siempre tienes que ganar?" exclamó con buen humor. Ranma sonrió de manera altanera, su mano aún extendida frente a Ryoga.

"Tú mismo acabas de decirlo: Soy Ranma Saotome" dijo con sencillez, como si eso efectivamente explicara todo. Ryoga finalmente estrechó la mano de su antiguo rival y le sonrió con sinceridad.

"Me da gusto verte de pie nuevamente entonces. Dabas lástima, ¿Sabes?" le dijo de manera burlona. Ranma rió con el corazón ligero.

"Tú sabes de eso"

"Bueno bueno, ya, fin del momento sentimental entre machos" dijo Hiza interponiéndose entre ellos "¿Ahora puedo saber qué hacemos Hikari y yo aquí? Me siento salero"

Ranma recobró un semblante de seriedad y se dirigió a Ryoga y Ukyo.

"Lamento tener que pedirles un favor tan pronto, siendo que apenas acabo de hacer las paces con ustedes, pero necesito que cuiden de Hiza el día de hoy"

"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Me trajiste aquí como si fuera niña de guardería? ¡¿Cómo te atreves, Ranma Saotome?" exclamó Hiza de pronto. Ranma la miró duramente.

"Está bien. Dime qué plan tienes para enfrentar a Fai Zheng tú sola si llega a aparecerse mientras yo no estoy"

Hiza abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró de inmediato y bajó la mirada avergonzada. Akane colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía Hiza, pero también estaba al tanto de las capacidades físicas de la chica. Claramente no era buena idea dejarla sola con Hikari en el departamento.

"Espera un minuto, ¿Quién demonios es Fai Zheng?" preguntó Ryoga.

"Es un sujeto con el que Hiza y yo tuvimos problemas en China. Es sumamente poderoso, así que no puedo correr el riesgo de dejar a estas chicas solas ¿Puedo contar con ustedes?"

"Por supuesto que sí, Ranma, nosotros nos encargamos" dijo Ukyo de manera decidida, secundada por un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza de Ryoga. Ranma le sonrió con sinceridad.

"De verdad se los agradezco, les debo una. Y tú ven acá" dijo el joven, jalando a Hiza hacia él y abrazándola fuertemente "Disculpa si te hago sentir mal, pero te amo demasiado como para dejarte a tu suerte. Vendré por ti al rato para irnos al bar, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Esta bien, hermano..." dijo Hiza con un suspiro. Ranma le dio un breve beso en la frente y luego se inclinó frente a la pequeña Hikari, quien lo veía con los ojitos muy abiertos.

"Kari, cuida muy bien a tu mamá, ¿Si?" le dijo con una caricia en el cabello que la hizo emitir unas risitas muy simpáticas.

"Sí, tío Ranma"

"Confío en ti ¿Nos vamos, Akane?" preguntó el chico, irguiéndose y ofreciéndole su mano de manera galante a la joven de cabellos azules. Akane sonrió con las mejillas ruborizadas y tomó lentamente la mano que el joven le ofrecía.

"Te sigo" le respondió con sencillez, tras lo cual ambos salieron del lugar perdidos en la mirada del otro. Hiza suspiró con resignación y volteó para encarar a Ukyo y Ryoga.

"Bueno, es una historia muy larga ¿Por dónde empiezo?"

...

"Qué hermoso día..." dijo de manera soñadora Akane, recargándose en la orilla de la angosta lancha para mirar alrededor. Era quizá lo más cliché del planeta que se encontrara en medio del lago del parque en una lancha que Ranma remaba lentamente, pero se sentía contenta y tranquila. Era el nivel de normalidad que siempre había deseado y no iba a empezar a quejarse al respecto.

"No más hermoso que tú..." respondió el con una mirada que Hikari había catalogado anteriormente como 'de bobo'. Akane se sonrojó.

"Ay Ranma..."

"¿Qué? ¿No te puedo decir que eres bonita? Eres mi novia, ¿No?"

"Sí, pero... es que... lo siento, todavía me siento algo extraña, esto no ha pasado de la manera más convencional..."

"¿Cómo querías que pasara?" preguntó él con curiosidad. Akane se sonrojó aún más.

"N-no es que esperara una ubicación en particular, es solo que..." por un momento no supo qué contestar, su mente viajando de vuelta al momento del día anterior en el que Ranma había estado a punto de besarla pero se había detenido.

Realmente esto de salir en una cita como si se estuvieran conociendo no le parecía buena idea. Si bien es cierto que no estaban empezando completamente de cero como Ranma había sugerido inicialmente, Akane aún así no se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda con la situación. Es decir, era Ranma... ¡Su Ranma! ¿Cierto? Había deseado estar así con él por años y él quería un cortejo lento. Se sentía avergonzada por su ansiedad, pero no podía evitarlo.

"Akane, puedes decirme lo que sea. No me voy a reír de ti ni te voy a juzgar" aseguró el joven.

"P-pero..."

"Si no me dices, no sé cómo arreglarlo. Quiero que te sientas cómoda, Akane. Mi objetivo con todo esto era que nos divirtiéramos juntos"

"L-lo sé, y te lo agradezco. No me estoy quejando, de verdad, mejor no me hagas mucho caso" dijo Akane, jugando con su cabello de manera nerviosa. Ranma soltó un suspiro de resignación y comenzó a remar de vuelta a la orilla sin que ella lo notara. La joven se sobresaltó cuando chocaron levemente con el muelle y Ranma comenzó a levantarse.

"R-Ranma, no, espera... perdóname, no quise-"

"Akane, tranquilízate" la interrumpió el con una sonrisa "No estoy molesto ni nada parecido. Anda, ven" aclaró, ofreciéndole su mano a la chica para que se levantara. Akane aceptó la ayuda y pronto ambos estuvieron de pie sobre el pequeño muelle del lago.

Ranma la abrazó por la cintura y la miró con ojos que reflejaban una paz infinita.

"Mejor dime qué te sentirías más cómoda haciendo y eso haremos. Quizá mi idea no fue la mejor..." dijo él de manera tentativa. Akane evitó su mirada.

"N-no, la idea era buena, solo estaba... es que... me puse algo nerviosa, es todo"

"¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?"

"Es solo que... siento que aún hay muchas barreras entre nosotros, Ranma. Yo no puedo empezar a actuar como si no existieran de un momento a otro..." admitió avergonzada. Ranma exhaló sonoramente, una sonrisa de resignación en su rostro.

"¿Sientes que algo falta?" preguntó con curiosidad. Akane lo miró con seriedad.

"Sí..."

"Yo también, pero no estoy seguro que sea lo mismo que tú crees que falta"

"¿Qué es lo que tú crees que hace falta?" preguntó Akane en una voz baja que era casi un suspiro, sintiendo como los brazos de Ranma la atraían más hacia él y sus rostros se acercaban más el uno al otro. Despacio deslizó sus manos desde su posición en el pecho del joven hasta abrazarlo alrededor del cuello, mientras que las manos de Ranma subían y una permanecía en su espalda mientras que otra se entrelazaba en sus cortos cabellos. Cuando Ranma habló nuevamente, sus labios rozaban ligeramente los de ella con cada movimiento.

"Algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo" dijo con voz ronca. Posteriormente, sin embargo, no hizo lo que Akane creyó que haría. Todos sus movimientos hasta ese punto le habían indicado que por fin iba a besarla. A diferencia de esto, Ranma deslizó su rostro a un lado, rozando su mejilla con la de ella suavemente, acariciando con la nariz el camino hasta su oreja. Akane inclinó su rostro hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, perdida en las sensaciones simples pero placenteras del aliento de Ranma sobre su piel. Lo sintió sonreír.

"Te amo, Akane Tendo" le susurró directamente al oído, la intensidad del sentimiento ardiendo en su tono de voz.

Akane se sujetó con fuerza pues en ese momento estaba segura que sus rodillas ya no la sostenían. Ranma la abrazó con más firmeza cuando la escuchó sollozar.

"Ranma, no... no puedo creerlo..." dijo con voz quebradiza.

"¿Por qué no? Akane, de todas las cosas extrañas que nos han pasado anteriormente ¿Esto es lo que no puedes creer?"

"Eres un tonto"

"Un tonto que te ama"

"Ranma…"

"Perdona si te desconcierto con esto, Akane. De verdad que planeaba esperar. Esperar a que saliéramos más, que nos volviéramos a conocer, a que formáramos una relación más sólida ahora que tiene tanto que no nos vemos, pero… ¿Cómo puedo tenerte frente a mí y no decirte que te amo si es la verdad?"

"Basta" dijo ella, apartándose solo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. A pesar de las lágrimas y los ojos rojos, una bella sonrisa adornaba su rostro. A Ranma le pareció que en ese momento ella brillaba de lo hermosa que se veía "Solo bésame, tonto"

Él no esperó a que se lo repitieran.

En un movimiento rápido, el chico eliminó la distancia que había entre sus rostros y selló con sus labios los de ella. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar un leve gemido de placer, ambos habían soñado demasiado con ese momento que parecía aún parte de un sueño.

Al principio fue una caricia suave y pausada, tan deliciosa que a Akane le parecía flotar en las nubes. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para sentir aquello, para sentir a Ranma tan cerca de ella. De pronto se le ocurrió que ella aún no le decía que lo amaba también.

Sentir como su boca era invadida por la lengua del joven la hizo decidir que se lo diría más tarde.

Si Ranma había comenzado un tanto tímido con sus caricias, era claro que eso no le había durado mucho. Él también había esperado demasiado por el momento en el que finalmente Akane estaría en sus brazos, y algo en su mente se había desconectado. Mientras la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo y la besaba con toda la pasión que sentía hacia ella, lo único en lo que se concentraba era en lo que ese momento significaba para ambos.

Akane sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando Ranma comenzó a besar desde su barbilla hasta su oído, sosteniéndose firmemente de su cuello.

"Ah... Ranma... aquí no podemos..."

"¿Quién dice?"

"Ranma…" advirtió Akane sin muchas ganas, pero consciente de que no era el lugar para algo más que un beso. Ranma exhaló en resignación.

"Lo sé" dijo él, hablándole al oído con voz ronca y plagada de su deseo por ella "No pude evitarlo, lo siento"

"Ranma, yo también te amo" contestó finalmente ella, ocasionando que el joven se apartara de ella para mirarla a los ojos, sorpresa y anhelo brillando en su rostro "Te amo desde hace tanto tiempo..."

"Akane..."

"Ya no quiero separarme de ti" dijo la chica, casi a modo de súplica.

Ranma tuvo el impulso de volver a besarla y jamás parar...

"Por fin te encuentro, Ranma Saotome" ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquel llamado que más que un reconocimiento sonaba como a un reclamo, y voltearon en dirección a la persona que lo había emitido. Akane entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

"Ranma, ¿Quién es-?" su pregunta se vio interrumpida en el momento en el que volteó a ver a Ranma y analizó la expresión que tenía en el rostro.

Estaba completamente pálido, el miedo prácticamente escrito en sus ojos, los cuales eran incapaces de apartarse de momento de aquella joven de vestimentas chinas y largos cabellos rojizos.

Cuando habló, su voz salió como en un suspiro.

"Ming Zhu..."

"Por fin nos encontramos de nuevo" dijo la joven, mirando a Ranma con sus grandes ojos verdes de una manera que a Akane le causó repulsión. Aún más le desagradó el hecho de que lentamente Ranma fue bajando sus brazos, dejando olvidado el abrazo en el que la tenía momentos atrás.

"¿Qué… haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?" inquirió él, sorprendido. Akane se sorprendió aún más, pues no había entendido una palabra de aquella frase: Ranma había hablado en chino.

¿Desde cuándo Ranma sabía hablar en chino?

"Eso no importa, cariño. Lo que importa es que estamos juntos de nuevo" le respondió ella en el mismo idioma. Akane volteó repetidamente entre aquella joven y Ranma, confundida y frustrada de encontrarse tan repentinamente fuera de contexto.

"Ming Zhu… te dije porqué eso no es posible"

"No te creo, Saotome. Tú sientes algo por mí, estoy segura" replicó firmemente la joven, ahora de pie justo frente a Ranma y mirándolo de manera desafiante. Él desvió la mirada, cuidando de no encontrarse con la de Akane tampoco.

"Tú y yo nunca fuimos nada, te lo dejé claro"

"¡Esas son tonterías!" exclamó ella, de pronto notándose enfadada.

Akane jaló a Ranma de la tela de su camisa, harta de ser excluida de los sucesos presentes.

"Ranma, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Quién es esta chica y qué tanto se dicen?" reclamó un tanto molesta también. Ranma comenzaba a mostrarse nervioso. Este era un encuentro diseñado para sus pesadillas, ¡no para la vida real! ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en un momento como este?

"Ranma, ¿Quién es esta mujer? ¡No me digas que es ella la razón de que no puedas estar conmigo porque no te creo! ¡Yo soy mucho más hermosa!"

"¡No tiene nada que ver con comparaciones de apariencias, Ming Zhu!" exclamó Ranma, volteando a ver a la chica con una mirada de enojo.

"Ranma Saotome, más te vale que dejes de hablar en chino ahora mismo y me digas qué es lo que está pasando" advirtió Akane en aquel tono amenazador que Ranma tanto recordaba de cuando estaban en la preparatoria. El joven casi sucumbe ante su impulso de reírse, pues ese tono más que darle miedo le provocaba un arranque de deseo por aquella chica que tanto amaba… pero este no era el mejor momento para cosas como esas…

Tenía que deshacerse de Ming Zhu cuanto antes si quería dedicarse de lleno a hacer control de daños con Akane. De verdad, el hecho de que Ming Zhu lo hubiese encontrado casi al mismo tiempo que Fai Zheng era una coincidencia demasiado infernal…

…un momento…

…¿coincidencia?

Ranma se irguió de golpe (las circunstancias lo tenían con los hombros caídos y la cabeza baja) y tomó a Ming Zhu de los hombros, mirándola de manera amenazante.

"¡UN MOMENTO! ¡Dime cómo demonios me encontraste! ¡AHORA!" le gritó, ya en japonés. Akane dio un paso atrás, asustada ¿Qué había cambiado en Ranma que lo había hecho reaccionar de ese modo?

La tal Ming Zhu se veía repentinamente muy asustada también.

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Eso qué importa?" preguntó también en japonés. El cambio de idiomas perturbó enormemente a Akane, pues dejaba demasiado claro que el momento anterior había sido caracterizado por cierto grado de intimidad al que ella era ajena.

No necesitaba ser una genio para darse cuenta: Ming Zhu probablemente era una de esas chicas de las que le había hablado Ranma. Pero seguramente había algo que no le estaba contando, pues su relación con ella no parecía la que se tiene con alguien que fue una 'aventura de una noche'.

"¡Importa todo! ¡Ahora contesta! ¿Quién te dijo cómo encontrarme?"

"Yo… eh…"

"¡¿QUIÉN?"

"¡Ya! No me grites… fue ese chico, el heredero de los Zheng… la verdad no me dijo porqué, pero -hey, ¡¿a dónde vas?"

Tan pronto escuchó lo que temía escuchar, Ranma soltó a Ming Zhu, tomó a Akane en sus brazos y a una velocidad cegadora ya se encontraba saltando por los tejados en dirección al restaurante de Ukyo.

"¡Ranma! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡¿Y quién diablos era esa chica para ti?" reclamó Akane mientras se sostenía de la camisa del joven, tratando de no acercarse demasiado a él. Estaba enojada, después de todo.

"Prometo que voy a contestar todas tus preguntas y a pedirte todas las disculpas que sea necesario, pero ahora no ¿No escuchaste? Fai Zheng la trajo aquí. No lo hizo por amabilidad, eso tenlo por seguro"

"¿Qué? ¿Pero entonces por qué-?" de pronto Akane se sintió estúpida por la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer. Ranma la escuchó tragar aire de manera ruidosa.

"Así es" dijo el joven, sabiendo que la chica en sus brazos acababa de llegar a la misma conclusión que él "Ming Zhu era una distracción. Quería mantenerme alejado"

"Hiza…"

"Espero que lleguemos a tiempo… si no jamás me lo perdonaré…"

"¡Pero estuvimos con Ming Zhu escasos 5 minutos!"

"Eso es todo lo que ese sujeto necesitaba. No conoces el verdadero poder de Fai Zheng, Akane. Es algo realmente aterrador…" se lamentó Ranma.

Una imagen de Hiza sonriendo cruzó por la mente de Akane, y de pronto sintió ganas de llorar.

¿De verdad podrían llegar a tiempo?

…

"¡HIZA!"

"¡UKYO! ¡RYOGA! ¡¿Están ahí? ¡Respondan, por favor!"

El lugar estaba en ruinas. Ranma no podía creer los extremos a los que había llegado Fai Zheng para cobrar venganza, pues nunca había presenciado que el joven chino destruyera lugares con ese propósito, pero sabía que su fuerza lo hacía capaz. Esto no podía ser una buena señal.

Tras ver un poco de movimiento por entre los escombros, Akane y Ranma corrieron en esa dirección y extrajeron a una muy lastimada Ukyo.

"¡Ukyo! ¡Descuida, Ukyo, te llevaremos con un médico!" exclamó Akane. Ranma lo dejó en sus manos y se dedicó a ayudar a Ryoga en otro lugar de aquel desastre.

"Ryoga… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" le preguntó con gentileza, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Ryoga tosió un par de veces antes de poder contestarle.

"Todo… pasó muy rápido… Fai Zheng… lo siento, Ranma, no pudimos evitarlo…"

"Lo intentaron, Ryoga. Te agradezco por eso, y yo lamento mucho haberlos involucrado en esto"

"¡HIKARI! ¡¿Dónde está el chico que cuidó de Hikari?" exclamó de pronto Ukyo, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿El chico que…?" Akane comenzó a decir, pero en eso vio a alguien en el suelo no muy lejos de ahí "¡Ranma, mira!"

Ranma dejó con cuidado a Ryoga y se apresuró al lugar que había señalado Akane. Un joven abrazaba a Hikari de manera protectora, su frente sangrando por un golpe y sus ropas rasgadas en diversos sitios.

Hikari estaba inconsciente, pero intacta.

"Tú… ¿eres Ranma Saotome?" preguntó el chico, cuando Ranma lo ayudó a incorporarse y tomó a Hikari de sus brazos. Akane llegó hasta ahí y se paró a lado de Ranma.

"¡AH! ¡Eres tú!" exclamó en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el rostro del chico. Ranma la miró confundido.

"¿Lo conoces?"

"Ah… no realmente, el otro día chocamos en la calle…"

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Akio Himuro" se presentó el chico con el dolor del ataque reflejado en su voz. Ranma entrecerró los ojos.

"Bueno, yo si soy Ranma Saotome, pero ¿Porqué me buscabas?" preguntó aún con algo de desconfianza, aunque atenuada por el hecho de que ese joven desconocido había arriesgado la vida por salvar a la pequeña Hikari que tanto amaba.

Akio negó con la cabeza.

"No te buscaba a ti, Ranma Saotome. Pero por el apellido y algo de investigación que realicé, sabía que tu rastro me llevaría a la persona que busco en realidad" confesó el chico. Ranma lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, de pronto comprendiendo a quién se refería.

Akane comprendió aún más. Ahora entendía porque su rostro se le hizo conocido la primera vez que se encontraron. Y ese cabello… del exacto mismo color que la chiquilla que ahora descansaba en brazos de Ranma…

"Tu buscabas a…"

"Si, a Hiza Saotome. Es la única chica a la que realmente he amado en mi vida y voy a hacer todo lo posible por recuperarla"

…*


	8. La Fortaleza de Fai Zheng

Hola a todos! No puedo creer que ya van dos años (o algo así) que no posteo nada :( la vida adulta no me deja soñar jajajaja. En fin, para los que todavía estén interesados, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

Lamento no contestar a los reviews esta vez, lo haré la próxima. De cualquier manera se los agradezco, los leo todos :)

...

**Muchas maneras de amar**

**Capítulo 8: La Fortaleza de Fai Zheng**

...

"¿Entonces eres algún tipo de detective privado o algo así?" preguntó Akane, tratando de romper un poco el silencio incómodo que se había instalado dentro del vehículo.

Se encontraban rumbo a un poblado en las afueras de la ciudad, en una camioneta que era propiedad de Akio. Ranma venía en el asiento de atrás, a lado de Mousse y Shampoo, con cara de pocos amigos. Akane venía sentada al frente a lado de Akio, quien conducía a toda velocidad. Habían dejado a Hikari en la clínica, en compañía de Ukyo y Ryoga, para dirigirse al lugar en el que Akio decía que podrían encontrar a Fai Zheng.

"Ahora lo soy, pero originalmente mi entrenamiento tiene bases ninjas. Era un entrenamiento destinado a guardias de la familia Zheng, en China. Aunque mi familia es de origen japonés, hemos servido a los Zheng por generaciones. Es también por eso que me fue más sencillo recopilar información que me guiara hasta Fai Zheng. Huí de ese lugar cuando alcancé la adolescencia, pues no me pareció que decidieran mi destino de ese modo, y me refugié en Japón. Entonces fue cuando conocí a Hiza" explicó el chico en el tono amable que lo caracterizaba.

"¿Y se puede saber porqué abandonaste a mi hermana?" preguntó Ranma en un tono nada amable. Akane lo miró con reproche, pero no fue capaz de decir nada antes de la contestación casi inmediata de Akio.

"¿Realmente fue eso lo que ella te dijo? ¿O es conclusión tuya?" inquirió en tono serio, aunque sin sonar severo. Ranma abrió la boca para contestar pero se vio forzado a permanecer en silencio.

Después de todo era cierto que Hiza jamás había dicho eso.

"¿Qué fue lo que en verdad sucedió, Akio?" preguntó Mousse con la esperanza de por fin terminar de aclarar todos los malentendidos.

"Pues... un día volví a casa... al departamento que compartía con ella... y ya se había ido. Ninguno de nosotros poseía muchas cosas así que imagino que no fue difícil para ella... y traté mucho tiempo de convencerme que si ella se había marchado por decisión propia era mejor respetar eso... pero de verdad la amo y ya no puedo permitirme vivir sin ella sin siquiera una explicación lógica de-"

"Espera un momento" interrumpió Shampoo, sorprendida "¿Qué hay de Hikari?"

"¿Hikari? ¿Quién es Hikari?"

Silencio.

"Tienes que estar bromeando..." dijo Ranma con incredulidad.

"¿Bromeando sobre qué? No entiendo"

"Akio... la pequeña niña que protegiste ayer..." trató de aclarar Akane.

"¡Ah! ¿Se refieren a la hija de esa chica, Ukyo?"

"No es hija de Ukyo..." dijo Mousse.

"Akio... antes de irse... ¿No hablaste de nada con Hiza?" preguntó Akane con cautela. Akio guardó silencio unos momentos antes de decir algo al respecto.

"Hiza me hizo una pregunta extraña unos días antes, y supongo que mi respuesta tuvo que ver con su partida pero-" de pronto Akio interrumpió su propio discurso, y violentamente metió el pie en el freno de la camioneta, deteniendo el vehículo de golpe y sobresaltándolos a todos. Akane lo miró: Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de completo espanto.

"¿Akio?"

"Ella me preguntó... que si quería tener hijos con ella..." dijo casi en un murmullo, tras lo cual ocultó el rostro con las palmas de sus manos y arqueó los hombros hacia adelante, avergonzado "No..."

"Akio... ¿Qué fue lo que le contestaste a Hiza?" intervino Ranma, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico y ya usando un tono más comprensivo.

"Le dije que mi carrera como detective era lo más importante para mi y no tenía tiempo para eso..." se lamentó el joven.

Después de otro momento de silencio en el que nadie supo que decir, Akio agregó "Hikari es hija mía, ¿no es cierto?"

Akane tragó saliva sonoramente antes de contestar.

"Akio, todo ha sido un malentendido, creo que si lo hablas con Hiza-"

"¡¿No es cierto?!" insistió el chico, levantando su mirada por fin de detrás de sus manos, la desesperación y el coraje visibles en su rostro. Ranma apretó con la mano que aún tenía sobre el hombro del joven.

"¡Akio!" reprendió "¡Enfócate! ¡No es momento para estos dramas! Tenemos que recuperar a Hiza o de lo contrario no tendrás siquiera la oportunidad de intentar reparar algo de lo que sucedió entre ustedes ¿No lo ves? ¡Ella está esperándonos!"

Akane lo miró sorprendida. No podía dejar de maravillarse por el grado de madurez que había alcanzado Ranma en los años que habían estado separados... casi le ocasionaba... reacciones físicas...

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. No era el momento.

"T-Tienes razón ¡Estoy perdiendo el tiempo!" exclamó Akio, pisando el acelerador nuevamente para continuar con el camino que esperaban que los llevaría de nuevo con la joven Hiza.

...

"Mi querida Hiza... por fin estás donde te quería" dijo Fai Zheng en tono malicioso.

Desde su posición, atada de manos y pies e incómodamente sentada sobre una gran cama de sábanas de seda blanca, Hiza le dedicó una mirada de odio.

"Estás loco" gruñó la chica.

Fai lanzó una carcajada sonora que inundó la gran habitación. Hiza había estado inconsciente cuando Fa Zheng la traía a ese lugar, pero no tenía que explorar más allá de aquella lujosa habitación con motivos chinos para saber que se encontraba dentro de una de las inmensas mansiones que la familia Zheng poseía alrededor del mundo.

Probablemente ni siquiera estaba muy lejos de Katori.

"Hiza Saotome... harías bien en mostrar un poco más de respeto. Estoy a punto de ofrecerte el trato de tu vida"

"¿Me vas a ofrecer algo? ¡No lo creo!"

"Cásate conmigo, Hiza" dijo casi a modo de orden el joven chino, mirándola con severidad "Si lo haces, perdonaré tu vida"

"¡No me digas! ¡Creí que me tomarías por esposa y luego me matarías para satirizar la frase de 'hasta que la muerte los separe'! ¡Quizá debí ser más creativa!"

"¡Tu insolencia no conoce límites!"

"¡Y si te desagrado tanto, ¿para qué demonios quieres que me case contigo?! ¡Eres un incongruente!"

"¡Ningún Zheng había sido rechazado jamás! ¡No pienso pasar a la historia como el primero que lo fue! ¡Todos quieren formar parte de mi familia, somos la familia más rica y poderosa de China! ¡Una chica insignificante como tú no va a volverme el hazmerreir de mis ancestros!"

"¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Primero muerta que casarme contigo!"

La precaria paciencia de Fai Zheng no resistió su último comentario. Con una bofetada fuerte con la parte de atrás de su mano derecha obligó a Hiza a voltear la cabeza de manera violenta.

Por unos momentos permanecieron inmóviles ambos. Fai Zheng aún sostenía la mano en alto tras haber golpeado a la chica, su rostro deformado con furia. Hiza respiraba pesadamente, su mirada baja y su cabeza aún volteando en la dirección que el golpe de Fai había impuesto. Algunas gotas de sangre comenzaban a manchar la fina y blanca tela de las sábanas de seda.

Hiza lentamente volteó a verle de nuevo. No había podido contener algunas de las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos por el dolor, y un camino de sangre viajaba de su boca hasta su barbilla, su mejilla enrojecida por el golpe. Miró a Fai Zheng con odio.

Fai gruño y tomó a Hiza del cuello de su blusa, levantándola de un jalón de la cama para nivelar sus miradas. Los ojos del joven la veían con amenaza, pero ella no se inmutó y le devolvió la mirada fúrica con determinación.

"¿Primero muerta, eh? ¡Eso se puede arreglar!"

"¡Joven Zheng! ¡Tenemos problemas!" exclamó un muchacho oculto tras vestimentas ninjas que irrumpió súbitamente en el cuarto. Fai Zheng se vio forzado a desviar su atención hacia él, lanzando a Hiza sin delicadeza de vuelta sobre la cama.

"¿A qué te refieres con problemas, Wu?"

"Es el joven Saotome, señor. Está aquí"

"¡¿Ranma Saotome?!" exclamó Fai, molesto. Hiza soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"Hermano..." pronunció alegremente. Fai gruñó ante el gesto.

"¡¿Cómo diablos sabía dónde encontrarnos?!" preguntó fúrico. El ninja frunció el ceño.

"Reconocí a uno de los que lo acompañan como alguien de la familia Himuro, joven Zheng. Debe tratarse de Akio, el traidor. Él debe haberlos guiado"

Hiza se puso pálida ante la mención.

"¡Ese bastardo!" exclamó Fai "¡No se conforma con traicionar a su familia y a sus protegidos! ¡Yo personalmente me voy a encargar de ese imbécil!"

"¡NOOO!" exclamó Hiza sin poder evitarlo. Se dió cuenta de su error inmediatamente, pero ya era tarde. Fai le dedicó una tétrica mirada de satisfacción.

"¿No? ¿Por qué será eso?" preguntó con interés. Hiza desvió su mirada con temor.

"N-no, yo..." no sabíaquée decir ahora que había hablado de más. Fai la levantó nuevamente del cuello de su blusa, tratando de obligarla a que lo mirase. Hiza se esforzaba por voltear a cualquier lado menos a verle.

"¿Qué es para tí Akio Himuro? No sabía que lo conocías..." dijo en tono amenazante.

Hiza mantuvo obstinado silencio, lágrimas comenzando a humedecer sus ojos.

"¿No me vas a decir? Sabes, ahora que lo pienso... nunca me dijiste de quién es esa pequeña niña que llevas a todos lados. Por lo ojos es obvio que tú eres su madre, pero... ¿Y el padre?"

"Eres un desgraciado..." murmuró Hiza, lágrimas rodando libremente por sus mejillas. Fai la soltó sobre la cama nuevamente y volteó a ver al tal Wu.

"Bien, es momento de darles a Saotome y a Himuro la bienvenida que se merecen" dijo malvado joven, una malévola sonrisa adornando sus facciones "Y sé exactamente cómo hacerlo... ¡Wu!"

"Dígame, señor"

"Trae a mi querida Ming Zhu"

...

"¿Dices que la familia Zheng tiene muchas mansiones como esta? Vaya que no les falta el dinero..." observó Akane mientras los cinco cruzaban la enorme estancia principal. Largos sillones ocupaban poco del espacio de aquella estancia, un gran mueble de bar decorando una de las esquinas, vitrinas exhibiendo finas botellas y copas. Diversas y ostentosas decoraciones chinas llenaban más del espacio de aquel que apenas era uno de tantos cuartos en aquel enorme lugar.

"No tienes una idea. Son dueños de muchos negocios transnacionales y terrenos en todo el mundo" explicó Akio. Ranma gruñó.

"Pues me da igual si ese imbécil es dios del universo ¡Pagará caro el haberse atrevido a tocar a mi hermana!" sentenció el joven de la trenza con furia. Akane jamás lo había visto lucir tan peligroso sin estar poseído por su lado felino.

"Concéntrate, Saotome. Este sujeto no es como los adversarios que enfrentabamos de adolescentes" advirtió Mousse con serenidad. Ranma lo miró molesto.

"¿Crees que no lo sé? Ese estúpido de Fai Zheng casi me mata en más de una ocasión" le recordó. Casi de manera inmediata, sintió de pronto que Akane lo tomaba de la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él. Tenía la mirada baja, oculta por sus cortos cabellos azules, pero Ranma entendió el gesto y le dio un ligero apretón a su mano.

Mousse notó que se avecinaba un momento privado, así que discretamente se aproximó a Akio y a Shampoo, que parecían estar discutiendo algún tipo de estrategia.

Ranma se detuvo para posicionarse frente a Akane, sin soltar su mano. Akane no levantó la mirada, pero se detuvo también.

"Akane... ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?" le preguntó con una sonrisa comprensiva. Akane pareció no haberlo escuchado al principio, pero eventualmente negó con la cabeza sin decir palabra.

Ranma suspiró.

"No voy a permitir que Fai Zheng me derrote, Akane" dijo en voz baja, tras lo cual se inclinó para darle un tierno beso en la cabeza, un poco más arriba de su frente. Permaneció ahí un momento, dejándose llevar por el aroma de su champú, respirando hondo. Cuando se apartó de ella, la joven levantó la mirada por fin, mostrándole sus ojos humedecidos. Ranma acarició su mejilla con la mano que tenía libre.

"Te amo, Akane"

"¡Qué conmovedor!" exclamó de pronto Ming Zhu, quien sin haber sido percibida por nadie había hecho su aparición ante ellos y ahora se aproximaba hacia Ranma y Akane con las manos en las caderas, caminando de manera provocativa. Su atuendo era bastante provocativo también. Akane soltó la mano de Ranma y se apartó de él dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, volteando a ver a Ming Zhu.

"Tú de nuevo..." dijo con molestia. Ranma entrecerró los ojos, mirando a la joven recién llegada.

"Así que trabajas para Fai Zheng ahora ¡Qué sorpresa!" dijo en tono sarcástico. Mousse, Shampoo y Akio se apresuraron a colocarse junto a Ranma y Akane en posición de defensa.

"Ranma, ¿Quién es esa mujer? Parece que la conoces..." preguntó Shampoo con tono de sospecha. Ranma se sonrojó.

"E-ella es Ming Zhu... y es parte de los... aborígenes Shan Liu" explicó, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Ming Zhu sonrió con satisfacción.

"Yo fui quien tatuó la espalda de Ranma" dijo con orgullo "Porque supongo que ya han visto mi obra maestra, no es así?"

"Ranma, dime por favor que esta desagradable mujer SOLAMENTE te conoce porque tatuó tu espalda..." dijo en tono amenazante Akane, mirándolo de reojo. Ya sabía que no escucharía lo que quería, pero tenía que preguntar de cualquier modo. Se había prometido a sí misma, después de todo, no sacar conclusiones apresuradas sobre el comportamiento de Ranma nunca más.

El aludido tragó saliva de manera sonora, pero antes de que pudiese reunir el valor de contestar, Ming Zhu se le adelantó.

"Eso quisieras tú, pero Ranma y yo tenemos más historia juntos ¿No es así, cariño?"

"¿Qué demonios quieres, Ming Zhu?" gruñó Ranma, harto de que esa mujer jugara con él y con la posición en la que lo estaba poniendo.

"Lo que todos quieren, amor: Un final feliz. Y mi final feliz eres tú" respondió tratando de sonar honesta, pero sonando más bien como calculadora. Ranma estaba a punto de decir otra cosa cuando Akane dio un paso al frente.

"Es una lástima para ti que Ranma y yo estemos juntos entonces" dijo en tono molesto, cruzándose de brazos. Ming Zhu se rió de manera burlona.

"¡Por favor! Alguien como tú no es rival para alguien como yo"

"Por supuesto que no" intercedió Ranma con decisión "Nunca vas a poder compararte con Akane, Ming Zhu. La amo demasiado" añadió firmemente, pasando una mano para sujetar a Akane de la cintura y atraerla hacia él. La chica de cabello azul se sonrojó.

"Ranma..."

"Lamento mi pasado, Akane" le dijo el joven en tono tierno "Pero mi futuro eres tú y ya no voy a permitir que nadie cambie eso"

"Y a todo esto, ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver esta mujerzuela con Fai Zheng?" dijo Shampoo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Ming Zhu con desdén.

"Eso mismo quisiera saber yo" añadió Akio. Ming Zhu arqueó una ceja e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"No tengo por qué darles ninguna explicación" aclaró ella, adoptando una posición de defensa para luchar "Solo les diré que para seguir con su camino, primero tendrán que vencerme a mi"

"Y yo misma voy a encargarme de eso, será un placer" dijo Akane, adoptando también una posición de lucha. Ranma la detuvo del hombro.

"Espera, Akane... Ming Zhu... No puedes subestimarla de ese modo, ella es muy fuerte..."

"¿Insinúas acaso que soy débil?"

"No, Akane" intercedió Shampoo "Ranma tiene razón de preocuparse por ti. Los aborígenes Shan Liu son conocidos no solo por su manejo de energía corporal, si no también por el empleo de la misma en técnicas despiadadas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo"

"Vaya, esta chica hizo su tarea. Así es, Y yo soy de las mejores de mi aldea. La única persona que ha podido vencerme ha sido mi amado Ranma" dijo con orgullo Ming Zhu. Akane emitió un sonido de disgusto.

"¿Qué tienes las chinas con enamorarse del sujeto que las vence?" se preguntó en voz alta. Shampoo exhaló con resignación.

"Es vergonzoso, pero debe tratarse de algún complejo de inferioridad que tiene la cultura femenina de algunas aldeas, incluyendo la mía..." replicó Shampoo, transmitiendo pena ajena y propia al mismo tiempo "En fin, descuida Ranma, Akane y yo nos encargaremos de este estorbo, ustedes sigan a buscar a Hiza"

"¿Qué? Pero..."

"Saotome" lo interrumpió Mousse con severidad "Tienes que confiar en las chicas. Ming Zhu no es el único obstáculo en este lugar"

"Él tiene razón, debemos seguir" secundó Akio. Ranma finalmente asintió y volteó a ver a Akane.

"La única razón por la que seguiré adelante es porque confío totalmente en tí, Akane, y sé que no vas a perder" le dijo con seriedad, haciendo que Akane se sonrojara.

Con esa frase de Ranma, Akane de pronto sintió que podía contra lo que fuera. Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con confianza.

"Vamos, Ming Zhu, dame lo mejor que tengas"

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por leer!<p> 


End file.
